Sev and the Family Snape
by moonglow11066
Summary: *Complete* Third in the Moonglow series. Follow Sev and Hermione into parenthood.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Everything in the HP universe belongs to JKR, not me. But I wish it did.

A/N: Thanks to Sunglow999 for beta reading and to everyone who gave me such wonderful reviews for the previous two stories in this trilogy, Hermione's List and Union of the Snakes. I bow to public pressure, and dedicate this next attempt to everyone out there who's in love with Severus and Hermione.  This picks up from where Union left off - the Honeymoon (which means a few loose lemons).

Sev and the Family Snape

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Hermione woke from her nap curled against Severus, his hand splayed protectively over her belly, his thumb rubbing gently to and fro. She cuddled closer and his arm tightened around her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, absolutely wonderful."

"No sickness?"

"None at all."

"Do you want anything?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Anything strange?"

"You mean do I have any cravings?"

"Yes."

"Only for a certain potions professor."

"Is it safe?"

"Only as long as you don't refuse me."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, it's safe. I have read one or two books on the subject."

"How many?"

"Four."

"And?"

"Providing the mother-to-be is in perfect health, relations can be continued right up to the ninth month." she quoted. "Although how a blimp can be attractive to any man, I'll never know."

"You'll be a beautiful blimp to me, my love." he nuzzled her neck.

"You're only saying that so you won't go without." she smiled at him.

"Sex has nothing to do with it, Hermione."

"I know that. It's just in a few months I'll be waddling like a penguin."

"A pregnant penguin. A beautiful, waddling, pregnant penguin."

"It's a good job I love you, Severus, or I'd hex you right out of this bed." She grumbled.

"I've been thinking of names." He thought it best to change the subject.

"Already?"

"Haven't you thought of any?"

"Not really. I'd rather be surprised than know what we're having."

"We're having a baby, not kittens."

"Or snakes." She giggled.

"It's tradition that the boys names start with the letter 'S' in my family." he said softly, frowning slightly. She looked up at him.

"You've never told me about your family."

"Perhaps we should have some breakfast." Severus sat up and Accio'd their robes. 

Hermione looked up at his closed face apprehensively. This was not the way she'd expected to spend Christmas Day. Tying her robe, she slipped off the bed and went to sit beside him by the fire. Summoning a tray of tea, she poured them a cup each and waited for him to begin.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"How about the beginning? Do you have any brother or sisters? Are your parents still alive?"

"I have two brothers, Sage and Saxen. Twins; four years my senior. I believe my parents are still alive. I haven't heard to the contrary."

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"Twenty years ago."

"Oh Severus! What happened?"

"Voldemort happened."

"How?"

"I was a foolish boy, blinded by jealousy." he stared into the fire. "You have to understand, Hermione, that all my life I've been an outsider. Saxen and Sage were always so close; my parents had each other, and I was always the odd one out. When I got my Hogwarts letter I couldn't wait to go.  Saxen and Sage only had two years left and then I would have been the only Snape here. I was always being compared to them, you see, the Perfect Pair. It seems very petty and stupid now, but what child wants to be compared with their siblings all the time?"

"I think I understand. Ron had a similar experience growing up too."

"Oh Merlin! Please don't tell me I have something in common with Weasley." he groaned.

"Carry on, Severus. So what happened?"

"I was still compared with them even after they left. The main thing I excelled at was Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Lucius Malfoy was in the year above me, and 'guided' me towards Voldemort. By the time I realised what was happening it was too late.  I have no excuse, apart from being seduced by his image of a better future. I saw my chance of finally emerging from my brothers' shadows. I cut myself off from them and I haven't heard from them since." he shrugged, but Hermione could see the hurt in his eyes. What sort of family turns its back on one of its own? What mother could do that?

"Have you tried to contact them, now he's gone?"

"No."

"Have they contacted you?"

"No."

"Don't you think that's strange?"

"No. Father was one of Voldemort's opponents. I imagine they would have gone into hiding when he started gaining power. I was too ashamed of myself to contact them again."

"Wouldn't they have fought on our side?"

"The Snape family have never really taken sides. Father didn't openly oppose him, but would have taken steps to protect his family."

Hermione snorted. "He didn't protect you very well."

"As soon as I picked sides I was on my own."

They sat quietly for a little while, each lost in their thoughts. Hermione sipped her tea pensively.

"Would you try again? For the sake of the baby?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. It may be too late. After all, we got married without them knowing."

"Would Albus know where they are?"

"It's possible."

"If it's too painful, we can leave it."

"No, I think it's time for new beginnings. Perhaps if I'd talked to my parents about how I felt my life would have been different."

"Yes. You probably wouldn't have taught here, met me and be having a baby. You would probably have already been married and had children before now. You also wouldn't be anywhere near like the man I fell in love with," she reasoned.

"So our whole destiny was determined by my one act of defiance?"

"No. I'm saying our choices define who we are. Please don't start talking about destiny, you're beginning to sound like Trelawney." she shuddered and he laughed. Hermione smiled back; it had been her objective to lighten the atmosphere. She licked her lips and watched his eyes darken.

"I'm experiencing a craving, Severus," she murmured. He arched a dark eyebrow at her and her eyes smouldered back at him.

"Tell me and it's yours."

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, then he shrugged. It was their honeymoon after all.  He stood up and swept her into his arms, carrying her back to the bed.  Hermione grabbed her wand and murmured a few words. Something small smacked into her hand and she watched as Severus shed his robe and lay back on the sheets.

Kneeling next to him, she smiled wickedly and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Chocolate is not a breakfast food, Hermione."

"It is when you're pregnant. And you do make a perfect dish, Severus." she scooped a finger of the sticky liquid and held it above his chest, letting it drizzle backwards and forwards, working her way over his flat stomach, pouring a little more into his navel. She licked her finger, holding his gaze with hers as her tongue cleaned the chocolate off.

She leaned forward and kissed him, letting him taste the sweet on her tongue, but before he could hold her there she moved away, licking a path down his neck and over his chest, gathering the chocolate trails as she went.

Hermione could feel his heart pounding, the rhythm matching her own, and his hands were clenched in the sheets in an effort not to reach for her. Her mouth reached his navel and she circled around it, dipping the tip of her tongue in occasionally and teasing him.  Her left hand slid from his knee to the inside of his thigh, feeling the slight tremble as he tried to keep a tight rein on his reaction to her and she smiled against his stomach.

She wondered how long it would take for him to lose control and she risked a peek at his face. His eyes were shut and his teeth were clenched, a film of perspiration on his brow and upper lip. His thigh trembled again under her hand. Gathering her hair up with her right hand, her left slid higher and curled around his erection.  His eyes shot open and he watched as she licked the moisture there as if it were the finest chocolate.

He groaned and she held his gaze as her mouth engulfed him.

"Enough!" he growled when he could stand no more of her ministrations and sat up, pulling her round to face him. Hermione straddled him, positioning herself above him.

"Do you still think chocolate isn't a breakfast food?" 

"I'll concede you may have a point."

"So generous of you to agree with me, Severus." She lowered herself onto him and he hissed in pleasure. She rocked slowly, leaning forward to brush her mouth over his, and didn't stop him this time when his hand held her there.  Running his tongue over her bottom lip, he tasted the remnants of the chocolate there. She was constantly surprising him, and not only in terms of sex.

Then his mind went blank as she tightened around him, sending delightful shivers up his spine. Pleasure wound higher and higher and he arched off the bed, holding her hips in his hands.  Hermione shuddered in release above him and sank onto his chest in exhaustion.

"I think I'm stuck." She murmured.

"A downside of chocolate for breakfast."

~~~  

"You'll have to see Poppy about arrangements for when you give birth, Hermione." Severus said much later over a proper breakfast.

"I know. I'm not sure about wizarding procedures, though."

"Just like muggles, witches give birth the same way." he said dryly.

"I know that! I meant that muggles have scans and blood tests etc."

"So do witches. It's just they don't use those machines to do it with."

"I still don't want to know what we're having."

"Fine. Poppy can shield you from the result if you want, but I would like to be there when you go."

"Did you think I wouldn't want you there?"

"Most wizards aren't really involved in the birthing process."

"Well you're not most wizards." Hermione leaned forward and brushed a kiss across his mouth.

"Thank you."

"Just don't tell me what we're having."

"I can keep a secret, you know."

"I think I know that by now. She said dryly.

"So when will you see Poppy?"

"How about we make an appointment in a few days, while everyone is still on holiday? Do you want to tell Albus?"

"I suppose we'd better. We'll have to see about extending our quarters."

"Not for a little while. The baby will have to sleep in our room for the first few weeks. Be prepared for some sleepless nights."

"I'm used to it, after all, you certainly caused me some."

"Ha, Ha, very funny." She lunged at him suddenly, surprising him, and they fell to the floor in a heap, Hermione's fingers digging into his ribs, finding a particularly ticklish spot.

Severus rolled her on top of him, holding her wrists away from his ribs, which brought her nicely against his chest.  Raising his head, he caught her mouth with his.

"Have I said Thank You, today?" he murmured.

"What for?"

"For marrying me, loving me."

"You're welcome, Professor Snape, and Thank _You_."

"You're welcome, Mrs Snape." He smiled.

TBC

A/N: OK, OK, just a little OOC, but who cares? Just a taste of what's to come. Further chapters will include Draco & Chastity, a month-by-month breakdown of Hermione's pregnancy and, of course, the introduction of Severus's family. Please don't hassle me for updates as this may take me a lot longer to write. If you want to be notified of updates, please email me separately and I'll create a mailing list. I am working on chapter 2, but it's taking a lot longer than I expected. I do have a family, you know!


	2. Two Dragons

Disclaimer: I bow to the great goddess JKR who owns everything.

A/N: Thank you to Sunglow999 for beta reading, and to everyone who has reviewed so far. OK, a little bit of fluff now, so if you're allergic to it, don't read.

Chapter 2 – Two Dragons 

Draco Malfoy wrapped his cloak tighter around himself and looked down at the tiny brunette standing beside him. The wind whipped around them as they started up the winding driveway towards an imposing grey stone mansion ahead.

It was Christmas Day, and they had been at Hogwarts yesterday to witness the wedding of Draco's former Head of House and classmate, Professor Severus Snape and Hermione Granger.  They were now on their way to see Chastity's father to ask permission for them to marry.

Chastity glanced up at her fiancé and smiled smugly.  Halloween had been a turning point in their relationship, and they had got to know each other much better since then.  Yes, they still flirted with each other, and they had come very close to sleeping together, but Draco had pulled back before they had gone too far.  He'd proposed just before the wedding yesterday, and she had accepted.

Standing before the huge oak doors, Draco almost laughed. Above the door, carved in stone, was a dragon. How ironic that the symbol of his fiancée's family was a dragon, and his name had the same meaning. Perhaps it was destiny after all.

The door cracked open and Chastity led him forward past the house elf that stood there waiting to take their cloaks.

"Is Father in his study, Poddy?"

"Yes, Miss Chastity. Is you be wanting Poddy to bring tea?"

"Please. Poddy."

She led the way towards the double doors across the expanse of the hall. Knocking softly, a deep voice bade them enter. They entered a study with book-lined walls.

"Hello, Daddy." Chastity went over to a man seated behind a desk who lifted his cheek for her kiss.

"Hello, sweetie. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. This is Draco." She pulled Draco forward.  Chastity's father stood up and came around from behind the desk. He held out his hand and Draco shook it.

"Draco?"

"Draco Malfoy, Sir."

"Lucius Malfoy's boy?"

"The same." Draco inclined his head.

"Hmm. Thought I saw the resemblance."

"You knew my father?"  
"I knew of him. Wasn't impressed."  
"Neither was I at the end."

"Tea coming, Chastity?"

"Yes. I'll go and check, shall I?" she knew a hint when she heard one. Her father was so predictable. She _almost_ pitied Draco, but realised he could handle himself with her father.

"So, Draco, Chastity tells me she works for you."

"That's right."

"Doing?"

"She's part of the security team at my nightclub. But I'm sure you already know that." Seven years of Snape had prepared Draco for any interrogation. This was no different, except this mattered more to him.

"Hmm. How's she doing?"

"She handles herself very well, Sir."

"But you'd like to handle her more." Devereux Duval pinned Draco with a sharp stare from piercing blue eyes. Draco stiffened in offence.

"I came here to ask your permission to marry her, Sir, not to be insulted."

"That serious, eh?"

"Daddy!" Chastity came into the room to find a hostile fiancé facing her father. "Behave!"

"Just wanted to find out what his intentions were." Her father sent her an innocent look, but she wasn't fooled.

"Well now you know." She curled her hand into Draco's and squeezed sympathetically. He smiled down at her as her father watched carefully from under hooded lids.

"So, you'd like to marry my little girl, Draco. You do know she's only eighteen?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And how old are you?"

"Nineteen, Sir."

"Bit young for that sort of commitment, aren't you?"

"I don't think so, Sir. Not after everything that's happened in the last two years."

"Hmm.  I see your point.  So how do you propose to look after my daughter? Is this nightclub profitable?"

"Yes, although I have enough to support us without work."

"Assets not seized at the end of the war?"

"No, although it wouldn't have mattered anyway. I have my own trust, set up by my great grandmother." Draco tolerated the questions, knowing he would do the same with his own daughter when the time came. There was something about father/daughter relationships that made him eager for the day he and Chastity had children. He hoped he would be a rather better father than Lucius had been to him. He wouldn't mind more than one child, perhaps a boy and a girl.

"Have you finished interrogating him yet, Daddy? I want to show him off to Hope and Faith."

"Yes, off you go." Devereux stood up and held out his hand to Draco. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you, Sir. I'll take good care of her."

"See that you do."

Chastity took Draco's hand and they left the study. The hallway was decorated for Christmas, with ropes of fir and holly, lush with berries, draped over the stonework, softening the harsh lines. A huge fir tree was in the corner, decorated in blue and silver; an unusual change from red and green, thought Draco.  A thousand lights twinkled in the branches, changing colours all the time so that the silver/blue scheme wasn't cold looking.

"Merlin's Balls, Chastity, when are you going to start wearing dresses?" a male voice came from the balcony above.

They looked up to see two men and two women standing there. From the resemblance to Chastity, Draco decided that the women were Faith and Hope, her sisters. The man who had spoken was tall and dark, the other man slightly shorter but still dark. They all swept down the stairs and surrounded the couple.  In the flurry of greetings, Draco distinguished that Faith was the eldest, and tallest, of the sisters, with pale blue eyes. Hope was slightly smaller than Faith, with hazel eyes. The taller man was Ewan, married to Faith, and the other was Davis, married to Hope. The two men sized Draco up, noting the possessive arm around Chastity. They looked good together, the taller blond towering protectively over the tiny girl, no, woman, now.

"You survived the fatherly talk then, Draco?" Davis asked.

"Yes."

"And?"

"Permission granted." Chastity said.

"Congratulations. When's the wedding?" Hope asked. She had received an owl the previous evening, warning them that their little sister was bringing home a date for Christmas.

"The summer, we think." Chastity looked up at Draco for confirmation.

"Yes. When Quidditch season's finished."

"You play?" this from Ewan.

"Used to. No, I have some friends that play professionally."

"He went to school with Harry Potter."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Harry Potter's coming to your wedding?"

"Yes."

"We're impressed."

"Thought you might be." Chastity said dryly. She looked up at Draco to see how he was taking the whole Harry adoration bit. He smiled down at her in reassurance. It didn't bother him at all. Since he'd reconciled with Harry and become friends he'd seen how the 'Boy Who Lived' had been uncomfortable with the fame that had come with it. He certainly didn't envy him anymore. 

"So does this mean you have to wear a dress?" Ewan asked Chastity, knowing her fondness for leggings and boots.

"I do wear dresses occasionally, Ewan."

"Oh yeah? When?"

"On special occasions."

"And Christmas isn't special?"

"I'll change later." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyway, I'm going to show Draco his room."

She tugged on his hand and they went up the stairs. Following a long passageway that reminded Draco of Hogwarts' dungeons, they stopped outside a large oak door with a carved dragon in the centre. Chastity opened the door and gestured him inside, running a soft hand over his backside as he passed her. He flicked her a look over his shoulder that said 'later'.

"My room's through that door there." She pointed to another door near the large four-poster bed.

"Convenient." He smiled, pulling her into his arms.

"It would be if Daddy didn't ward the door."

"Good."

"Good? I thought we'd spend some time alone together."

"We're not doing anything while we're under your father's roof."

"Does that mean when we get back to the Lair we can?"

"Maybe."

"Draco, why is it I'm doing all the running? Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do." He pulled away, but avoided her eyes.

"Anyone would think you've never gone all the way before, the way you're acting." She joked, and stared as a flush swept his cheeks.

"Draco?"

"What?" he snapped.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you a virgin?" now Chastity's cheeks were red.

"Why, aren't you?"

"Well of course, but I thought that.."

"Because I'm older and a Malfoy that I'd have already done it?"

"Yes. So why haven't you?"

Draco shrugged uncomfortably. "It never got past the kissing stage at school. There was never anyone I was particularly attracted to. Although I did have plenty of offers." There was the Malfoy haughtiness back that she remembered from their initial encounters.

Chastity sat back on his bed and watched as he paced the room. For all her innocence in sexual matters, Chastity was an avid people watcher. Now she understood why Draco had intrigued her, and his inconsistencies became clear. He knew how to flirt and to kiss, but was always the first one to pull back from going further. Perhaps that was why she'd fallen in love with him. Previous boyfriends had always tried it on with her, until she'd knocked some sense into them.

"Draco, stop pacing and come here." She said firmly. He turned and she saw the vulnerability in his beautiful silver eyes. She held out her hand and he sat beside her. Chastity pulled him into her arms and stroked the back of his neck as he buried his face in her hair, his arms tightening about her.

"Do you mind?" his voice was muffled.

"That we're both inexperienced?"

"No, that I am."

"Of course not. We can learn together."

"I feel such an idiot." He mumbled.

"At least we're talking about this now, and not on our wedding night." She smiled, nudging his face with her cheek to get him to look at her. Her eyes sparkled at him. "Think how embarrassing that would be?"

"You mention this to anyone, young lady, and I..I'll.."

"You'll what? Ask for your ring back? I'm telling you now, Mr Malfoy, that you ain't getting it."

"No? I'll have to think of some other punishment then." He lunged suddenly and they fell back on the bed together. All Chastity's martial arts training deserted her under the onslaught of Draco's fingers that were tickling her ribs.

Rolling around on the bed together Draco didn't notice her top rising up over her ribs until his hand felt the soft skin of her midriff. He curled his hands around her waist and rolled on top of her, tangling his legs with hers to keep her still. Her face was flushed and her hair was a mass of curls spread over the velvet covers of the bed.  Her hips moved against him and he groaned as the evidence of his arousal made it known.

"Chastity.." he warned.

"Draco.." she answered breathlessly, shifting against him again.

"Stop it."

"No."

"Please." He kissed her gently.

"Oh, all right. But I don't want to wait until we get married, Draco."

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe we should wait until we get back to the Lair, though."

"Can we go tonight?"  
"No. Now go and get changed. Much as I love those boots of yours, they don't go with dress robes."

"And there I was, thinking I could wear them under my wedding dress."

~~~

Devereux Duval watched his daughters interacting with their husbands and fiancé after dinner that evening. Draco Malfoy. He'd heard about him through an old acquaintance, Saxen Snape. Saxen had kept a close eye on his brother, who was a teacher at Hogwarts. Saxen had also kept in touch with Albus Dumbledore, and even though Devereux knew Saxen hadn't had any contact with Severus, he had been kept up to date with everything that went on.

He wondered how Saxen would take the news that Severus had gotten married yesterday. To a much younger woman, and an ex-student at that. He smiled to himself, wondering how well that would go down with the Snapes' parents. He might just do some skilful questioning of young Malfoy, purely in the interest of helping an old friend.

~~~  

"Enjoying yourself, Draco?" Devereux came to stand beside his future son-in-law by the fireplace.

"Yes, thank you, sir." Draco said as he watched his fiancée and her sisters teasing Ewan.

"Did you both have a nice time at the wedding yesterday?"

"I think so. It was nice to meet up with everyone again." He grinned as he remembered the look on Ron's face, who still hadn't reconciled himself to his most hated teacher having a sex life.

"Something amusing you?"

"Just the thought of Snape and Hermione, that's all."

"Chastity said Hermione was much younger than him."

"Yes. Hermione and Severus got together just after she graduated. It was touch and go for a while. He can be very jealous."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I think she's got him tamed now. He was much pleasanter the last time we met. He was a real bastard at school."

"Do you think it will last?"  
"I've no doubt about it. They are made for each other, even if she is muggle-born."

"Does he have a problem with it?"  
"Not at all. She's more than a match for most purebloods."

"What does she look like?"

"Here." Draco pulled something out of his robe pocket and gave it to Devereux. It was a wedding picture of Severus and Hermione. Hermione was cuddled close to Severus and waving. Severus was looking down at his new wife, looking totally besotted with her. She then looked up and lifted a hand to his cheek as he bent to whisper something in her ear.

"They look very good together. Would you mind if I kept it?"

Draco looked surprised at the request. "No. Why, though?"

"I know his brother. I think he would like to have it."

"I didn't know Severus had any family."

"Not many people do. May I?"

"Of course, I can get another copy. I am a friend of the bride, after all."

"Please don't mention this to her though. I think it might be a good idea if his family approached him themselves."

Draco inclined his head in agreement, and went over to his fiancée, his face thoughtful.  There was more to this family business than he was used to, but looking at Chastity he thought it would be worthwhile.  They had accepted him without question; his name meant nothing to them, and it was a nice change.  Chastity beamed up at him, and he smiled. He could get used to this, even if he was subjected to the occasional interrogation by the Welsh dragon himself. After all, there would be two dragons in this family soon.

TBC


	3. Expecting the Unexpected

Disclaimer: Not mine, but I wish they were.

A/N: Thanks to Sunglow for beta reading, and to everyone who has waited patiently for updates. Updates may be sporadic, as I'm writing a Percy/Hermione fic (Shock! Horror! I hear you cry! How could you Moonglow?!) and that keeps getting in the way. Not that I'm begging, but if you want to check it out (and review), it's called Secret Love (PG-13 so far, but may up the rating if asked nicely). But back to Sev and Hermione…..  

Sev and the Family Snape 

Chapter 3 – Expecting the Unexpected

Severus and Hermione emerged briefly from their honeymoon to wish everyone a Happy New Year. The others hadn't expected this, and surmised that this was Hermione's influence on the former surly Potions Master.  They were wrong. Severus had had to cajole and coerce his new wife into joining the staff that had remained over the Christmas holidays.  Personally, Hermione thought that it was his way to keep the others off-balance. He did have quite a mean streak to him that she wouldn't change for the world.

"Should you be drinking that?"

"One glass of alcohol will not hurt me, Severus." Hermione put her other hand protectively around her goblet as he eyed it disapprovingly.

"Are you sure?"

"Shall I ask Poppy?"

"You have to make an appointment with her anyway, it might be a good idea."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. If he were like this now, two months into her pregnancy, what would he be like at the end? 

"Come on then, let's go and ask her."

"You want to tell everyone now?"

"Why not? They'll know soon enough."

"But we've only been married a week, and you're two months gone already."

"So they'll find out that it's not just your books that are 'Moste Potente' around here." She smirked, and slid a hand casually over his backside.

"You're trying to embarrass me, aren't you, my love?"

"Yes. Am I succeeding?"

"No. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Let's go and find her. She's over there with Albus."

"Oh, let's tell the whole school then, shall we?" he said sarcastically, knowing full well that Albus probably knew already.

They made their way over to Poppy and Albus, Severus keeping a possessive arm around her waist.  Albus twinkled at them over his glasses as he watched them coming towards him.

"Happy New Year, Severus, Hermione." He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Happy New Year, Albus. Excuse me, but can I have a word with Poppy?"

"Certainly, my dear. Everything all right?"

"Everything's wonderful, Albus, thank you." She drew Poppy away to a corner of the hall and Severus kept a surreptitious eye on her, much to the delight of the headmaster.

Heads turned as Poppy let out a very undignified squeal and proceeded to hug Hermione, much to her dismay. She certainly hadn't anticipated Poppy's reaction to her news.

"Anything you'd like to tell me, Severus?" Albus asked.

"I'll give you one guess, and that's being very generous."

"Will you need larger quarters?"

"Eventually, I think."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"May I ask when the baby is due?"

"You'll have to ask us when Hermione has been to see Poppy, but I can guess at around July."

"Ah." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more.

"Don't look at me like that, old man."

"I didn't say a word."

"You didn't need to." He jerked forward as he was slapped on his back suddenly.

"Sev, how's the honeymoon going?"

"Perfect, until you appeared, Black." Severus waved his hand to clean the spill down his robe.

"Oh, Severus, congratulations." Poppy had rushed up and hugged him. He could see Hermione trying not to laugh over the mediwitch's head. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.

"You tell him, Hermione." Severus sighed resignedly.

"We're having a baby, Sirius." Hermione smiled.

"You old dog, you." Sirius turned back to Severus.

"No, that's you, Black."

"Didn't waste much time, did you?" he said slyly.

"Didn't waste time doing what?" Remus joined the conversation.

"Hermione's pregnant."

"Really? That's..unexpected."

"Oh? How so?" Severus straightened his spine, bristling with indignation.

"Be careful what you say, Remus, pregnancy hormones can be very unpredictable." Hermione warned.

"But you've only been married a week.."

"Gods, Remus, you can be slow sometimes!" Sirius nudged him and twitched comical eyebrows at him.

"Oohh, I seee." Finally Remus caught on.

"I think we'll let you gossip in peace." Severus gathered Hermione towards him and they made their way back to the Astonomy tower to see the New Year in from their bed.

~~~  

"Ready, Hermione?" Poppy had her lay back on a bed and arranged the curtains so the three of them were hidden from view.  Severus sat next to her and held her hand.

"Shall I blindfold you and give you earplugs?" he smiled at his wife.

"I gather from that you don't want to know?" Poppy smiled.

"I do, she doesn't."

"No problem. I'll just cast a shield for you, Hermione." She did just that and then waved her wand over Hermione's abdomen.

"Oh, my."

"What?" Severus was concerned.

"Is there any history of twins in either family?"

"Twins?"

"Yes, twins."

"I have twin brothers."

"Congratulations, then. They're both healthy, normal foetuses. Do you want to know the sex, Severus?"

"I think we'd better tell Hermione. This does change things somewhat."

"I'll drop the shield and disappear for a bit. Call me when you need me." Poppy squeezed his shoulder and moved away after dropping the shield.

Hermione looked apprehensively at her husband as she saw Poppy leave.

"What's the matter? Is the baby OK?"

"Babies." He grinned at her, watching as it sank in.

"Babies? As in two?"

"I'm so pleased that you can still count." He teased.

"Where's Poppy?"

"Just outside. She wanted to know if I wanted to know the sex. I said I'd ask you."

"I think we need to know, now. I'd planned for one, but not for two."

"I'll call her back."

He called to Poppy and they watched as Poppy cast a complicated charm.

"Congratulations, both of you. They are both boys. Identical."

"Twin boys." Hermione was stunned, and then smiled at Severus. Two boys, the image of him, and she hugged him delightedly.

"You may want to ask Albus to set extra wards around the dungeons, Severus." Poppy warned.

"Why?" Hermione asked and looked at Severus who had understood the significance of her words.

"Twins, conceived on Halloween, if I'm not mistaken?" Albus appeared from out of nowhere it seemed. "And with very powerful parents."

"Yes." Severus held her close to his side.

"You'd better make sure anything breakable is shielded then."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Hermione demanded.

"Hermione, dear. A child conceived at Samhain is very powerful. Identical twins conceived on that day are very rare. You and Severus are powerful in your own right, so your children will probably be early developers."

"I see. Anything else I should know?"

"No, just be thankful that Voldemort is gone." Albus said.

"Headmaster!" Poppy looked outraged. "You shouldn't say things like that!"

"Why not? It's the truth." Severus pointed out. "He would have stopped at nothing to possess them. And he would have destroyed anyone who stood in his way."

"But he's gone, so we don't have to worry about that." Albus smiled benevolently down at them, and left them.  Poppy fussed a bit more over Hermione, giving her instructions on diet and exercise, and then allowed them to leave, scheduling monthly appointments until she reached six months gestation.

~~~  

"So, this changes everything." Hermione was lying on their bed in their quarters in the dungeons, her head on his shoulder.

"How so?"

"Two of everything."

"Just as well you're good at Transfiguration then."

"I'm going to be huge. I'll get stretch marks."

"I'll make you a potion for them."

"You can do that?"

"I am a Potions Master."

"Ever thought of going into business? You could make a fortune."

"No thank you. I have enough to do with just teaching."

"You really enjoy it, don't you? Even when you're being a bastard about it."

"I refuse to answer that on the fact that I may incriminate myself."

"I thought you'd say that. You'll make a wonderful father."

"You think so?"

"Yes. But leave the discipline to me, will you?"

"Afraid I'll be too harsh?"

"No, too soft."

"I'll show you soft.." he rolled her under him and she laughed softly.

"No, that's hard."

"I'll show you hard then…" and he kissed her.

~~~  

A lone owl winged its way across the moors and tapped softly at a tall window of a seemingly ruined castle.  It opened and the owl fluttered in, settling on a perch in a huge library.  A tall, dark man untied the letter and fed the owl a treat, allowing it to fly away out of the window.

"Who's it from, Saxen?" a man identical to him said from a chair by the fire.

"Looks like Devereux's writing." He turned it over and broke the seal, catching the paper that fell out. He turned it over and gasped.

"What is it?" the other man stood up.

"Severus."

"What?"

"Here." Saxen handed a picture over to Sage and opened the letter from Devereux Duval, an old friend.

Dear Saxen 

My daughter has recently become betrothed to a Draco Malfoy, an ex-student of your brothers. They were at his recent wedding, and I wasn't sure if you knew. I realise that if you didn't, this may come as a shock, but perhaps it is time for bridges to be built.

_Devereux._

"He's married? When?" Sage stared at the picture of his younger brother.

"Recently, according to Duval." Saxen stood next to Sage and looked as well. It had been twenty years since they'd last seen him and both had regrets.  Very little was reported about Severus after the war ended, most of it concentrated on Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, although they both now knew that he had been a spy, not a traitor.

"She looks very young. I wonder who she is?" Saxen mused.

"Whom who is?" A dark voice said from the doorway. They looked up and saw their father standing there.

"Severus' wife."

The older man steadied himself against the door.

"Severus?" he whispered.

"Here." Saxen moved towards him and helped him to a chair. When he was settled, Sage handed him the letter and picture.

"Shall I fetch Mother?" Saxen asked.

"No, not yet." He was staring at the picture of his youngest son, remembering the last time he'd seen him, and the angry words that had been said. That had been so long ago, and now this.  How many times over the past twenty years had Camille wanted to reach out to him but been prevented by his unwillingness to swallow his pride? He looked again at Duval's letter. Perhaps it was time he laid the first stone on that bridge.

"I think it's time we contacted Albus Dumbledore." He looked at his sons, who nodded.  Sage went to the desk and picked up a quill and some parchment, bringing them back to his father.

"Shall I get Mother?"

"That would be wise. I'm sure she will want to read Duval's note." He bent his head over the parchment and started writing.

Sage left the library and went in search of his mother, finding her in the drawing room, carefully stitching something. Sage noticed it was a handkerchief with his father's initials on _SS_; not that it mattered, they all had the same initials.

"Mother, Father would like you to come to the library."

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No. But he has some news for you."

"Good or bad?"

"Good, I think." He offered a hand to help her up and she stood, a tall graceful woman with upswept black hair, liberally streaked with grey. They walked together to the library.

"Simeon?"

"Camille. Come and sit by me." Simeon raised his head as his wife said his name. He wondered how she would take the news. Taking one of her hands in his, he handed her the parchment and picture, and watched as her face paled. Her hand trembled in his and he squeezed it reassuringly.

"Married? My Severus?"

"I was just writing to Albus."

"Who is she?"

"I don't know."

"He looks happy."

"He does, doesn't he?"

"She's beautiful. And young."

"They look good together."

"Does this mean I can contact my son finally, Simeon?"

"Shall we see whether any advances we make will be welcome?"

"Very well. Send the letter, and we'll see."

~~~  

The lights were dim in the round tower that was Albus Dumbledore's office. Fawkes was dozing on his perch, but jerked awake moments before there was a tap on the window.  The window swung open by itself and a barn owl flew in, landing on the back of a large winged chair.  A thin, papery hand released the letter and opened it.

"Well, well, Simeon. I wondered when I would hear from you."

TBC


	4. Family Ties

Disclaimer: Not mine, all JKR's, except the plot, Chastity and now Sev's family.

A/N: Thanks to my husband for beta reading, as Sunglow is on holiday, and I didn't want to keep everyone waiting who has reviewed and waited patiently for me to update.

Sev and the Family Snape 

Chapter 4 – Family Ties

Albus made his way down to the dungeons the next day, letter in hand.  Contrary to popular belief, he was not omniscient, and had no idea how Severus would take the news that his parents had been in touch with him.  The new term was due to start in a few days time and the students would be returning soon. It would be better to get this out of the way before then; give him time to calm down a little.

Hermione and Severus had announced their news to the faculty at dinner the previous evening and it had turned into an impromptu party. Sirius and Remus were almost as bad as Severus for hovering, staking their claim as uncles-in-waiting to the twins. There would be no shortage of babysitters, certainly. A quiet knock announced his presence to Severus.

"What brings you down here, Albus?"

"This." He handed the parchment to the younger man who immediately recognised the handwriting and crest on the seal.

"What is it Severus?" Hermione called from the sofa.

"A letter from my father." He held it out to her, his expression grim.

"Really? Read it then, please."

"I think Albus can tell us what it contains."

"Perhaps Hermione should read it. It does concern her as well." Albus settled himself in the armchair and watched as Severus sat next to his wife, his arm around her protectively.  Hermione unrolled the parchment and looked at Severus, noting the closed expression on his face. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Albus, it has come to our attention that our son, Severus, has handfasted to an unknown young woman. Please inform him that we wish to visit to ascertain the suitability of such a match.  Simeon Snape

"Well, I'm not sure I want to know if I'm 'suitable'." She sniffed. "Does he always write like that?"

"I daresay that he wrote that without my mother looking over his shoulder."

"Camille always did soften his written word." Albus mused.

"Who told them?" Hermione asked.

"Saxen always kept in touch with Devereux Duval, who I believe is Chastity's father." Severus told her.

"Small world." Hermione commented.

"Pureblood world." He corrected

"How do you wish me to answer?" Albus enquired.

"I think I'd like to answer this, if you two don't object?" Hermione looked at the two men.

"Go ahead. I'm not sure if I'm ready to deal with my father yet."

"Oh I'm not going to write to your father."

"No?"

"Oh, no. It's your mother I'm going to write to."

~~~  

Dear Mrs Snape 

_Please convey my thanks to your husband for bringing to my attention our rudeness in not informing you of my marriage to your son.  At this moment in time it is not convenient to receive visitors at the school.  We will endeavour to find a slot in Severus's busy teaching schedule perhaps in a month or two._

_Yours, Hermione Granger-Snape._

"What did you write in that letter of yours, Simeon?" Camille asked casually. Simeon looked up warily.

"I just asked Albus to tell me more about Severus's wife."

"And?"

"That we wanted to visit."

"Don't you think we should have written to Severus first?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I've just had a letter from his wife."

"What does she say?"

"Let's put it this way, I don't think you are her favourite person at the moment." She handed him the letter.

"Ah. Perhaps I could have been a little more tactful."

"Perhaps you could. Has Saxen heard anything from Devereux?"

"I believe he has. Shall we adjourn to the Library?"

They entered the Library and saw a multitude of papers spread over the huge table there. A few letters, but mostly newspapers; accounts of the final battle, gossip columns and in the middle of it all was a shallow bowl, filled with a silvery liquid; a pensieve.

"You've been very busy, Saxen." Camille said.

"There's a lot of information about Hermione Granger to be found."

"Oh?"

"Yes. The first articles appear during the TriWizard tournament. She's a contemporary of Harry Potter's. One of his best friends."

"_That_ Hermione Granger? The mud.. muggleborn? Severus has married a muggleborn?" Simeon's face drained of colour.

"And an ex-student as well." Sage said, smiling slightly. When Severus broke the rules, he certainly went all out for it.

"But Harry Potter is only eighteen!" Camille hadn't realised Hermione was that young.

"Hermione is nineteen, but due to a little known fact involving a time-turner, biologically she's twenty." Saxen pointed out.

"That's still twenty years his junior. What was he thinking of?" Simeon was appalled.

"From the look of her, not with his brain." Saxen said in an undertone to his twin.

"She's just a child." Camille said.

"And he's old enough to know better." Simeon frowned.

"What are we going to do?" Camille wondered.

"Nothing, if you want to be part of his life again." Sage said.

"Perhaps I should write to Hermione." Camille touched the pensieve. "What's this?"

"It's Draco Malfoy's pensieve of their wedding." Saxen said.

"I think I'd like to read a little about her first though." She picked up the first item that Sage had arranged in chronological order, starting with Rita Skeeter's articles.  Her eyes widened at the not-quite-libellous reports about the then fourteen year old girl and Harry Potter.  More factual articles followed, ending with the account of the final defeat of Voldemort.

She looked at the picture on the front of the Daily Prophet, smiling at the sight of her son lurking in the background.  He had always been like that, unwilling to have his picture taken. The one exception to that was the recent picture that Devereux had sent. She touched it again. Twenty years since she'd seen him, and if she had her way it would not be long before she saw him again.  She looked again at his wife, Hermione Granger. Young; yes, beautiful; certainly, determined; definitely, she'd have to be if she was married to a Snape. The fact that she was muggleborn would be a major stumbling block in their relationship. The Snapes came from a long line of purebloods. Not inbreeds, like some families. They had formed alliances with purebloods worldwide and had no need to mix with muggleborns, no matter how powerful. Oh well, if she was his choice then they would have to live with it.  Camille retreated to her sitting room and gathered parchment and quill. It was time to get to know her new daughter-in-law.

_My Dear Hermione,_

_May I call you that? I do apologise for my husband's rudeness in not writing to you direct. We were unsure of the welcome we would receive after so many years of silence, and thought it might be more appropriate to contact the Headmaster first._

_I understand that my son's teaching schedule disallows visits in the very near future, but I would like to continue our correspondence in order to get to know each other a little better._

_Camille Snape._

There, not too formal, but not too pushy either. She would see what sort of response she got from that. She sealed the parchment with wax and used her ring to imprint the Snape family crest, putting it to one side ready to send later.

~~~  

"Do you have any photographs of your family, Severus?" Hermione asked when she was curled comfortably against his side in front of the fire in their sitting room.

"One or two. I haven't looked at them in years." Severus rubbed his cheek against her hair, knowing what was coming next. Hermione was a curious as a cat, and this business with his family had aroused that curiosity. The fact that they had such a good relationship with her parents made it worse.

"Accio Album." He snapped his fingers and a green leather bound book flew into his hand. Dusting it off, he put it on his lap, smoothing over the entwined double S's embossed on the front.

The cover creaked with disuse as he opened it, the pages of thick parchment yellow with age, the tissue paper crackling between them.

"Is that you as a baby?"

"Not very attractive, was I?" a very red-faced infant was being held by an aristocratic dark haired lady.

"Most babies are ugly at that age. Thank goodness you haven't seen mine!" she smiled up at him.

"I was not a happy child." He turned the next page over. Most of the photographs were of family groups.  Severus at two; scowling out from behind two very striking, rather attractive six year olds. Severus at seven; standing apart from the twins as they showed off their Hogwarts robes.  Severus at eleven in his Hogwarts robes, being overshadowed by the twins flashing their prefect badges. Severus at fourteen; tall and lanky. Hermione stayed his hand when he went to turn a page quickly, and she looked closer. It was a group photo of a Quidditch team in green and silver robes and he was actually smiling in that one.

"How old were you here?"

"Fifteen. First year as Chaser."

"You looked sexy even then."

"Must be your hormones." He snorted.

"My hormones have nothing to do with it. You still look sensational."

"Even compared to Saxen and Sage?" he flicked a page to show the twins at his graduation; he was scowling again next to the tall, dark and handsome, even-featured twins.

"Two pretty." She dismissed. "You're far sexier."

"You're definitely.."

"In love?"

"..good for my ego."

"What can I say? I just love the brooding look." She smiled at him again. "Especially that one."

"What one?"

"The one you have on your face this minute."

"They don't approve, you know."

"Your family?"

"Yes."

"Because I'm not pureblood."

"Yes."

"And I'll taint the line." She smoothed a hand over her still-flat stomach and he stilled her hand, bringing it up to his mouth.

"I don't care about what they think, only you. They will not be a wedge between us, Hermione, I will not allow it." He said fiercely.

"Will you tell them we're having a baby?"

"Babies."

"All right, babies. Will you?"

"Eventually. As far as I am aware, Saxen and Sage have never married. I am the last of the Snape line, and I will not have our twins used as a bargaining tool for contact. If, and I mean if, we decide to meet, it will be on our terms, not theirs."

"I love it when you're masterful."

"Does that mean you want me to wear leather tonight?"

Hermione scrambled to her feet and tugged on his hand. "You certainly know the right words to get me going, don't you?"

"What, leather? Can I help it if you have a fetish?"

"I'd swear you were teasing me if I didn't know you shared it with me." She pressed against him. He waved his hand and the lights guttered suddenly. Scooping her up in his arms, he moved swiftly to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed, following her down.

"Who needs props when my voice has the same effect?" he rumbled against her throat and felt her moan at the same time it reached his ears.

"I knew I should never have told you that little snippet of information." She said breathlessly.

Severus smiled to himself as he remembered a passage from one of Hermione's many pregnancy books. Some women experienced an increase in their sex drive, and from the way his wife was acting, she was one of them. It wouldn't only be her needing the extra vitamins…

~~~  

The owl arrived at breakfast the next day and came to rest in front of Hermione. She showed the scroll to Severus, who escorted her back to their rooms.  They opened it together.

"Much more diplomatic." Hermione said.

"Yes, Mother always knew how to make a demand into a request."

"They still want to visit."

"I know."

"When?"

"When what?"

"When do you think you'll be ready to face them?"

"Give me a little time, my love. Keep writing, try to find out what they expect of us."

"Ever the spy."

"I'm a Slytherin, what do you expect?"

"I can always just ask them."

"Ever forthright."

"I'm a Gryffindor, what do you expect?" she repeated his words back to him.

~~~  

_Dear Mrs Snape_

_Thank you for your understanding. I will be blunt, as befits a Gryffindor. Severus is not ready yet to let bygones be bygones, but is willing to extend a cautious hand, providing it is not bitten off. I am sure by now that you have discovered as much as possible about me, and I hope that Rita Skeeter's articles do not allow you to prejudge me. I can provide character witnesses from Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and, of course, Harry Potter, should you wish to take an eighteen year old's view of me.  No, I am not pureblood, but of muggle descent. This is not a problem between Severus and I; else I would not be his wife.  I hope that fact will extend to his family, as I would hate for there to be any awkwardness on our first meeting. May I enquire as to why, after all this time, you wish to make contact?_

_Yours, Hermione._

She didn't show him the letter, as she had only been half-joking with him. But the more she thought about it, the idea of being out in the open appealed to her. Lay it all out and everyone knows where they stand.

~~~  

"We have another letter." Camille announced as she entered the breakfast room the next day. Simeon looked up with interest.

"Well?"

"She's definitely Gryffindor."

"Oh?"

"Read." She passed him the letter and after reading it, passed it to Saxen and then Sage in turn.

"Protective, isn't she?" Sage commented.

"Quite the little lioness." Simeon mused.

"I think I'm going to like getting to know her." Camille said suddenly.

"A muggleborn?"

"Simeon, unless it has escaped your notice, both Saxen and Sage do not have wives. Severus does, and a young one at that. Do you wish for the Snape name to die out?"

"Hadn't thought of that." Sage said in an undertone to his twin. "Perhaps we should have become teachers too, if she's an example of what Hogwarts is turning out now."

If the truth was known, Sage had become quite captivated with Hermione after reading about her. He had also been the only one so far to enter Draco's pensieve, and had experienced a feeling not unlike jealousy as he'd witnessed their happiness at their handfasting.  He snorted to himself ironically. This was the first time he'd even remotely coveted anything belonging to Severus.  He corrected himself. He didn't covet Hermione herself, just the fact that Severus had someone in his life. He sighed, realising that perhaps he shouldn't have buried himself in books and research, but gone out into the world and lived, perhaps meeting someone like Severus had.  Reading about and seeing their wedding through others eyes had made him feel vaguely dissatisfied, and he wondered if Saxen felt the same.

He looked up to find his twin staring at him and he shrugged, arching an eyebrow enquiringly. Saxen shook his head. It was uncanny sometimes how they could communicate with just a look. He glanced down at the pensieve again. Perhaps he should write a letter to Severus.

~~~  

_Dear Severus_

_Congratulations on your marriage to the delightful Hermione. You will realise by now how much information Father has gathered concerning her, and you can imagine his reaction. Both Saxen and I have regrets concerning the past, and as your brothers we hope that in turn you will not refuse the hand of friendship. There has been too much time lost due to the stupidity of youth, and hope that we can all move past that._

_Sage_

_PS. Mother is hoping for grandchildren to carry on the family name._

_~~~  _

_Dear Sage_

_I can well imagine Father's reaction. Did the paintings survive? I write this with my wife hovering over my shoulder, and I can assure you that she is delighted that we are corresponding. Family means so much to her, being an only child, and she would welcome the thought of having older siblings, even by marriage. The foolishness of youth passes with time, and enough time has passed._

_Severus_

_~~~_

_Dear Hermione_

_Thank you for your letter. I hope that I can be blunt too, if I may? We can pass blame backwards and forwards for months, possibly years. Yes, I am at fault, as I should have seen my son becoming isolated and I did nothing to prevent that. Oh, the wisdom of hindsight. The Snape pride is a terrible affliction, as I am sure you have discovered with Severus, who had it in abundance. If not for well-meaning friends, we would not be writing these words, and I am forever grateful for that. As for your question regarding motive, Severus is the last of our line. I am hoping for grandchildren in the not-so-distant future, as both Saxen and Sage have denied me daughters-in-law. No deeper motive than that I wish to be able to reacquaint myself with my youngest son before it is too late.  I would very much like that chance to meet with you both soon._

_Camille_

_~~~ _

Hermione waited anxiously as Severus read the letter and smiled tentatively as he looked up, an eyebrow raised.

"I thought you were joking." He said, and she shrugged.

"You did ask me to find out."

"I thought you had enough Slytherin in you to be subtle."

"Must be the hormones." She stepped closer and rubbed against him.

"Oh I see. _Now_ you blame your hormones." He gathered her closer.

"I'm pregnant, so it's allowed."

"So when do we visit them?"

"I thought we could meet on neutral ground."

"Where?"

"The Headmaster's office?"

"So he can referee?"

"Perhaps. At least he can stop any bloodshed."

"Better make it the hospital then."

"Was that a joke?"

"Not really."

"Do we tell them I'm pregnant?"

"If that is what you want. I'd rather we tell your parents first, though."

"How about we get Sirius to cover for you next weekend? We can floo over to Mum and Dad's for the day and be back on Sunday morning."

"I'll ask Albus if that is acceptable." He bent to kiss her. "You didn't answer my question."

"Which one?"

"When do we invite my family over?"

"In a month? School will have settled down by then. I still have to tell Ginny about the babies. We can then decide how I'm going to tell Harry and Ron."

"Just send them an owl. I'm not up to a repeat of Halloween."

"Oh? I rather enjoyed it." She looked up at him from under her lashes.

"I meant the first half of the evening, not the rest."

"Does that mean you're up.." she pressed against him again. "for a repeat?"

He kissed her. "Lock the door then and I'll meet you at my desk.."

TBC

 


	5. Parental Guidance

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to JKR, not me, except Sev's family and Chastity.

A/N: Thanks to Sunglow for beta reading, and for all the reviews. Sorry this has been a long wait. Hope you enjoy the latest instalment.

Sev and the Family Snape 

Chapter 5 – Parental guidance

The new term started with everyone eager to see how Professor Snape would be acting now that he was married. He hadn't improved much in the two months between Halloween and Christmas; he had still been a bastard in the classroom, and he hadn't stopped patrolling the halls after curfew. The seventh years put it down to the fact that Hermione hadn't been allowed to stay in his quarters until the wedding. Now, with her installed in his rooms, they had high hopes of him being kept occupied at night; which meant less chance of being caught out after curfew.

They watched carefully at the welcome back feast, but apart from Hermione sitting next to him, nothing seemed different. He had a slightly more relaxed look about him, but he still scanned the room as if on the lookout for trouble. They did notice, however, how he helped Hermione up from her seat as if she was made of glass.  Ginny wondered on the protocol of approaching Hermione now she was Snape's wife. Perhaps she should ask Professor McGonagall.

After the feast, Ginny made her way to McGonagall's office and knocked, waiting for the signal to enter.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"Did you have a nice break, Professor?"

"Yes, thank you, Ginny."

"Can I ask you a question Professor?"

"Certainly." Minerva waited expectantly.

"Hermione's my best friend."

"I was aware of that."

"But she's married now."

"And?"

"How do I act?"

"I wasn't aware that you had to act. She's still your friend, Ginny. That hasn't changed. I daresay you'll probably have to allow for the fact that her evening's won't be free anymore, but I'm sure you'll still see plenty of her."

"Do I have to make an appointment to see her?"

"Of course not. Apart from her living in the dungeons, things will go on as before."

"Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome, Ginny. Would you like me to have a word with her before breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yes, please."

"Off you go then. I'm sure you'll have rounds to make later." Minerva smiled at Ginny.

~~~  

The next morning, Minerva took Hermione to one side and expressed Ginny's concerns to her. Hermione decided to track Ginny down after dinner and have a chat with her.

"Problem?" Severus asked as he seated her next to him.

"Not really. Do you mind if I see Ginny tonight?"

"Not at all. I'm on duty tonight anyway."

"Keeping everyone on their toes?"

"Don't want them thinking I've gone soft." He murmured, and Hermione nearly choked on her juice at the double entendre. "Are you going to tell her?" he asked.

"Probably. She can help me compose the letter to Harry and Ron."

"I'll see you at lunch then. Do you want to eat here or at home?"

"Here's fine. I've got some reading to do in the Library afterwards."

"Don't overdo it then, Hermione. If you feel tired, take a nap."

"I feel fine, Severus. I think I'll save the naps until you can be there too." She smiled at him. Severus thanked the gods for his ability to keep a straight face; he had a feeling he was going to need it if they were to continue eating in the great hall. Only his eyes showed his true feelings and they darkened at her.

"Save that thought until later tonight then." He said.

"Astronomy tower?"

"Too clichéd. How about the Quidditch pitch?" his face was impassive but his eyes weren't.

"In January? Going to keep me warm?" Hermione murmured, her eyes on her plate of eggs.

"As toast." He bit into his own, hearing her indrawn breath.

"Going to take me for a ride on your broom?" she whispered, dropping a hand to his thigh. Severus clenched his jaw. This was getting dangerous; he still had a day of lessons to get through. Think man! Ron Weasley in a tutu! Much better, his arousal was almost under control. He ran his thumb over the underside of her wrist and felt the pulse beating there, and he rubbed gently at it.

"I'll see you at lunchtime, Hermione. And no more teasing, young lady."

"That's not teasing, Severus, it was a hint." She looked at him, willing him to remember their lists, and was gratified when the realisation dawned on him.

"Before you get too big, you mean?"

"Precisely."

"Why are we having this conversation at breakfast?" he asked.

"Because we were too busy in the shower earlier?" she squeezed his thigh.

"I'll see you later." He stood up, gathered his robes around him and left his wife smiling at his departing back.

"I love it when he does that." She sighed to Remus.

"Hormones!" Remus snorted and turned back to his bacon, wishing his sensitive werewolf hearing hadn't heard that. All it made him want to do was to go and find Sirius and drag him to the nearest closet.

~~~  

Oh joy; first lesson of the day was with seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Severus wondered if they would dare to make any comments about Hermione and decided they wouldn't. Even after Hermione had made him give the points back, Gryffindor was only thirty points ahead. He had high hopes of Slytherin taking the house cup again this year. He smirked to himself; remembering how it came about that his house had won. 

He swirled into the classroom and took his place behind his desk, leaning on it to give full force to his opening words.

"Contrary to what you all may be thinking, the change in my living arrangements does not affect my ability to teach, or to deduct points. Should I hear any inappropriate remarks, either first or second hand, I can assure you the source of such will be dealt with in my usual manner." 

He stared around the class, daring them to say anything, sure that his reputation was still intact. He caught Ginny's eye and remembered how she had been the most supportive of the Weasley family, even after she had been on the receiving end of his temper at the beginning of the new term. He saw her bite her lip and after making sure they all had their heads bent over their books, he winked almost imperceptibly. Just before she bent her head, her lips quirked up in a smile of acknowledgement.

Severus used the rest of the day to re-establish his authority over his classes. He allowed himself to relax a little, and tried not to lose his temper too much which was hard when you had a fourth year that threatened to be another Longbottom. He decided to have a word with Hermione about him; anything to preserve his sanity before the babies arrived.

Hermione found him at the end of the school day in his classroom, finishing up a new batch of Pepper-Up for Poppy.

"Ready for dinner?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"Just about. You're visiting with Miss Weasley afterwards?"

"You can call her Ginny, you know."

"She's still my student, Hermione."

"So was I once." She reminded him.

"But I didn't want to sleep with her, only you."

"Bloody good job, or you'd have had both Harry and I after you."

"How is she coping without seeing the Boy Wonder?"

"There's holidays and weekends, don't forget. I think he's just waiting for her to graduate and then he's going to propose."

"Bit young, don't you think?"

"Draco's engaged, and I think Ron is serious about Susan. I don't think anyone wants to wait anymore, especially after the last few years." She leaned closer and he pulled her into the shelter of his arms.

"So what will you tell her tonight?"

"That she's going to be a godmother in seven months time."

"Will you need a restorative potion?"

"No. A quick _Enervate_ should do it."

"I'll collect you when I've finished my rounds shall I?"

"Mmmm." She reached up and kissed him. "I can't wait."

"Come along then, Mrs Snape, if we don't get cleaned up now, we'll never make it to the hall for dinner." He reluctantly pulled away and led her back to their rooms for a quick shower and change of clothes.

After dinner, Hermione threaded her way through the groups of students to where Ginny was sitting. With a smile in the direction of her husband, she walked with Ginny to the Head Girl's sitting room.

"I'm not even going to ask how the honeymoon was." Ginny flopped down on the sofa and giggled.

"Good, because I wouldn't tell you anyway."

"That good, eh?"

"Better."

"Well married life obviously suits you."

"It does. I can definitely recommend it."

"It seems really weird not to have you just along the corridor, Hermione."

"You'll get used to it. N.E.W.T.S. will coming soon and you'll be glad of the peace and quiet."

"Trust you to remind me about exams."

"Ginny, any idea what you'll be doing when you've finished here?"

"Harry's asked me to marry him." Ginny confessed.

"So soon? I expected him to wait until you'd graduated."

"He still expects me to get good grades, Hermione."

"Will you be happy just to follow him around while he plays Quidditch?"

"Hermione, I've been following him around for the last seven years, it'll be no different. It's what I want, and we have discussed this, you know."

"What about children?"

"We want to wait a couple of years first. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought it might be nice if our children could play together."

"Hermione..are you..when?" Ginny stuttered.

"Yes, and when did it happen or when are they due?"

"They?"

"Twins."

"When are they due?"

"July."

Ginny did a bit of mental mathematics.

"That means you were.."

"Yes."

"Have you told anyone?"

"The teachers and Poppy know. I haven't told Mum and Dad yet. We're going this weekend."

"So you haven't told Harry or Ron."

"Not yet. Care to help me compose the letter?"

"Dear Harry and Ron, congratulations, you're going to be uncles to the next generation of Snapes. How's that?"

"Perfect. I knew I could count on you, Ginny." Hermione grinned.

"You're not going to write that, surely?"

"Why not? It gives all the relevant information."

"Hermione…you're joking, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. So how do we tell them?"

"In person, I think. Then you can stun them first."

"I can see I'm going to have to persuade Severus to accompany me."

"You won't need to stun them, then. They'll be too petrified to move."

"Perhaps I should turn up when I'm seven months gone and say I've been eating too much." Hermione collapsed in a fit of giggles, and from then on it all became very silly with each of them trying to think of the most outrageous way of telling Harry and Ron of Hermione's pregnancy.

They were still giggling softly when Severus knocked on the door later that night. Hermione felt a rush of desire when she saw her husband at the door, waiting impatiently for her to say her goodnights to Ginny. With a promise to meet up for a while at lunchtimes, Ginny shooed her out of the door, smiling at Severus as she did so. He had that same look on his face that Harry had when he hadn't seen Ginny in a while.

Severus swept his cloak around his wife and hustled her away from Gryffindor tower towards the Quidditch pitch after casting a warming charm around them. Hermione snuggled closer and kept pace with his long strides. There was nothing more of an ego boost to a pregnant woman than having an eager husband panting after her, so Hermione was on a high.  She rubbed herself up against Severus as they reached the broom cupboard and he swung her round, gently pushing her against the wall and inserting his thigh in between her legs, leaning down to kiss her as he uncharacteristically fumbled with the door handle. 

The door swung open, and with a startled squeak Colin Creevey fell out followed by an sixth year Hufflepuff and four brooms. Severus glared at them as they scrambled up and hurriedly shoved the brooms back in the cupboard. Hermione recognised the Hufflepuff as Amy Brownlow, a rather attractive blonde girl, good at Herbology and Charms.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Creevey and ten from Hufflepuff, Miss Brownlow, for being out after curfew." Severus hissed, extremely pissed off that his plans for the rest of the evening had been ruined. "Now get back to your dormitories before I make it twenty." And he watched as they scuttled away.

He turned to Hermione, who sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"That's put me right off." He murmured.

"Me too. Shall we just head back home?"

"Good idea. The mere thought of Creevey and his camera makes me want to shudder."

"I didn't notice his camera with him tonight." Hermione smiled, snuggling closer to him as they wandered back to the dungeons.

"I'm just surprised it was a girl with him, after the way he used to follow Potter around."

"You know, Severus? So am I."

~~~ 

"Do your parents know we're coming?" Severus asked Hermione on the Friday evening. Sirius was coming down later to go over the instructions that Severus insisted on leaving him. He was only going to be away for one day and night, but he took his duties as Head of Slytherin house seriously and he wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any problems.

"Yes, I owled them last week. Dad's got in a bottle of that wine you like."

"You know you won't be able to have any?" Severus frowned at her.

"Yes. No alcohol while I'm pregnant and breast-feeding. I have read the books, Severus, and Poppy gave me strict instructions too."

"So what was all that about on New Year's Eve?"

"It was apple juice, Severus, not wine. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were, I was just concerned."

"I know you were, and I love you for it." She reached up and tucked a strand of inky hair behind his ear, letting her hand drift down over his cheek to end on his chin. She held him still so she could reach up and press a kiss to his mouth. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Just as Hermione was sagging against him, there was a knock on their door.  Severus growled under his breath at the interruption and Hermione laughed softly.

"You sound just like Sirius."

"Oh Merlin help me!"

"Nope, you're on your own." She pulled away and went to the door, opening it with a smile. Sirius stood there.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything?"

"Not yet." She smiled, drawing him into the room. "I'll leave you two to your business; I want to get the packing done for tomorrow so we can leave early."

"Not too early, I hope." Sirius commented.

"Have trouble getting up in the morning?" Severus asked, and then regretted opening his mouth as Sirius smirked.

"Not at all, as Remus will tell you."

"I don't want to know, Black, I really don't. Just keep my house in one piece, please."

"Don't worry, Severus, your children will be safe with me."

"Just make sure they don't lose any points, however tempting it may be for you."

"Only twenty points in it now." Sirius frowned, knowing it was Severus who had deducted them.

"I'll be speaking to the prefects just before we leave, so you shouldn't have too much trouble with them."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're paranoid?"

"Yes, that's why I'm head of Slytherin."

"Better you than me."

"For which I am eternally grateful."

~~~  

"Severus, stop pacing, Slytherin will be fine without you for a few hours." Hermione was standing by the fireplace, waiting with a pinch of floo powder in her hand.  Severus stopped and turned to her.

"I suppose I'll have to start trusting that mongrel sometime."

"Now would be a good time."

"I just have to.."

"No, you don't. You've spoken to your prefects already today, and Mum and Dad are expecting us." Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. "Now, come on."

Severus opened his mouth to say something but stopped when her saw the look in her eye. He felt like an idiot; he knew she was slightly nervous about telling her parents, and here he was, making it worse. He went over to her and hugged her. "Sorry." He murmured into her hair and she hugged him back.

"Come on, let's go." She threw the floo powder into the fire and stepped through after stating their destination. He followed seconds later, and appeared in John and Helen's living room.

"Very impressive, Severus." Helen reached up and kissed his cheek, indicating his black robes.

"I can change, if you prefer."

"No need, if you feel comfortable." She drew him away from the fireplace to where Hermione was sitting on the sofa.

"How is the term going? Any problems?"

"No more than usual, Helen. Hello, John." Severus shook his father-in-law's hand.

"Hello, Severus."

Severus sat next to Hermione and sought her hand under the folds of her robes. She was wearing stretch trousers and jumper under her robes that were comfortable, as she had just started to show a small bump.

"Mum, Dad, we've got something to tell you." She started. Both her parents looked expectantly at her.

"You're going to be grandparents." Severus said. "Twice over."

"Twins?" Helen gasped.

"Yes."

"Oh, my."

"You did say you wanted them before you got too old." Hermione pointed out.

"I just didn't expect them this quickly."

"Neither did we." Severus murmured.

"Are you all right with this, Severus?" John asked.

"Of course. We just didn't expect two for the price of one."

"Do twins run in your family?"

"Yes. I have twin brothers."

"Really? We didn't know you had any family."

"We've been..estranged."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. They have recently been in touch, and want to meet with Hermione."

"Will you have any trouble?" John was aware of the prejudice some wizards had with muggleborns.

"None that we can't handle." Hermione said firmly.

"Will we be able to meet them?" Helen asked. Hermione looked at Severus, who hid a smile at the thought of his pureblood family meeting these muggles (and he meant that as an affectionate term).

"I don't see any reason why not. You are the babies' grandparents as well, and it's tradition in the wizard community that the grandparents are present at the birth."

Hermione looked horrified. "I am not having everyone in there with me!"

"No, no, my love. They wait outside."

"Bloody good job." John muttered, remembering Hermione's birth.

"So when are the babies due?" Helen asked eagerly.

"Middle to the end of July." Hermione said. She could see her father doing the math.

"Jumped the gun a bit, eh Severus?"

"Just a bit." Severus had the grace to look a little sheepish.

"Don't go blaming him, Dad. If anything, it's my fault."

"I can well believe that." Helen murmured under her breath. "Tea, anyone?" she asked brightly.

~~~  

"You were right, Hermione."

"About what?" they were snuggled under the duvet that night.

"I feel a lot better about my baby pictures now. You _were_ an ugly baby."

"That doesn't hold out much hope for our babies, then, if their parents were ugly as sin."

"But at least one of them turned out beautiful."

"Are you implying I'm ugly?" she joked. He snorted and rolled suddenly so she was on top of him.

"As long as they don't get my nose.."

"Or my teeth."

"..I'll be happy."

"I happen to like your nose, Professor Snape." She tapped it affectionately.

"Too big."

"Very aristocratic, and you know what they say about big noses, don't you?" she squirmed against him, her knees parting to straddle his hips.

"All the better to smell you with?" he nuzzled her neck.

"That line was appalling, Severus."

"So you don't want me to do my big bad wolf impression." He growled at her playfully and rolled so she was under him.

"Into role-play now, are you? Want me to get my red cloak?" she tightened her thighs around his hips.

Severus didn't answer, but slid his hands under her hips to pull her closer to his arousal. He growled again against her neck and she whimpered softly as he slid inside her warm depths.  The room was silent apart from the soft sighs and moans from the couple under the duvet as they rocked lazily together, drawing out their lovemaking well into the night.

~~~  

"So you don't have morning sickness?" Helen asked Hermione as they relaxed around the breakfast table the next morning.

"No. Nothing."

"Lucky girl. I was sick as a dog when I was carrying you. Could your magical abilities be responsible for that?"

"No. Witches are just as susceptible, I'm afraid." Severus said. "Hermione seems to be one of the few lucky ones." Secretly he was relieved that he didn't have to cope with a vomiting wife.

"So when will you be seeing your family, Severus?" John poured him another coffee and then topped up Hermione's milk.

"Probably next month. Albus has agreed to mediate."

"That sounds ominous."

"He's very good at diffusing difficult situations." Hermione said.

"If you have any problems, you know you can always count on us." John looked over at Severus, who smiled at him.

"Thank you, John. That means a great deal to us."

"And you never know, one of them may need an emergency dentist." John grinned wickedly.

~~~ 

Mid morning found Severus and Hermione saying goodbye to her parents with the promise of regular updates on her progress, and with news of their impending meeting with his family.  Both John and Helen had offered their unconditional support, and Severus was grateful. If it didn't work out with his family, at least the twins would have one set of doting grandparents.

Hermione flopped onto the sofa when they arrived back in the dungeons and watched as Severus changed back into his teaching robes, ready to relieve Sirius of his temporary post. He hoped the mutt hadn't disrupted his house too much. Kissing Hermione on the forehead, he swept out of their rooms and on to the Slytherin common room. Speaking the password to the portrait guarding the entrance, he passed silently through and stood in the doorway, observing the scene. Hmmm, everything seemed normal; two seventh years were playing chess, three second years were studying at the large central table and there was a group of first years discussing the merits of the new Nimbus 3000.

He melted back into the shadows and allowed the door to silently close, heading back to his rooms. He'd see Sirius at lunch for an update. Hermione was unpacking their overnight bag when he entered their bedroom a few minutes later. He leaned against the doorjamb and watched her curved bottom sway as she hummed to herself. She'd taken off her outer robes and the trousers clung to the lines of her long legs. He grinned as she bumped and ground her way across to the bathroom and applauded as she swivelled her hips in time to her tune. She spun round, a blush spreading as she realised she'd been caught in the act.

"Very nice. Think you can do that in my direction, Mrs Snape?"

"Now?"

"No time like the present." He smiled, throwing his robe onto a chair and sitting on the bed, then leant back on his elbows. He flicked open the top two buttons of his white shirt and beckoned her over, wondering if she was adventurous enough, especially at this time of day. Tossing her hair over her shoulder she made her way over to the bed towards him, doing an excellent impression of an exotic dancer, slowly undoing the buttons of her blouse as she went. Severus was not expecting this, and sat up straighter as she straddled his lap, her breasts on a level with his face. He grasped her waist to steady her and she laughed as he nuzzled the valley between her breasts, his teeth dragging the lace of her bra down.

Things were just getting interesting when they heard the rush of the fireplace, indicating a floo message coming in. Hermione groaned against his neck and he lifted her off him, adjusting the front of his trousers as he grabbed his robe from the chair.

"Hold that thought for later." He said, and went back into the living room. The fireplace was glowing green.

"Yes?" his voice was clipped due to frustration at being interrupted.

"Severus? Am I disturbing you?" Dumbledore's head appeared in the flames.

"You just did."

"Ah. I do apologise, but something has come up. I wonder if you and Hermione could join me in my office?"

"Now?"

"Yes." Dumbledore was serious.

"We'll be with you in ten minutes."

Hermione emerged from the bedroom to hear the last bit of the conversation, and turned to collect a robe from the wardrobe. She ran a quick brush over her hair and repaired her lipstick, then joined her husband by the fireplace.

"Problem?"

"Not sure. Are you ready?"

"Let's go." She slipped her wand in her pocket and then straightened his collar, brushing his hair out from where it had caught underneath. He caught her hand and kissed it.

They made their way out of the dungeons to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. Speaking the password 'Snowballs', they ascended the spiral staircase. Knocking on the door, they heard Dumbledore invite them inside. Severus stepped back to allow his wife to enter first, but was brought up short against her back as she stopped suddenly. Dumbledore was not alone in his office.

"Hello, Severus."

TBC

A/N: I was one of the lucky few women not to have morning sickness in both my pregnancies, so I thought I'd be generous to Hermione. I know, I know, I've left it as a cliffhanger. Ten points to anyone who guesses correctly who's in the office with Dumbledore! I'll try to get the next chapter written as soon as possible Things have been fairly hectic, and an idea for a future chapter distracted me, so I had to get that down in writing before I lost the thread. Also, ff.net have deleted my Percy/Hermione story! Bugger! Now I have to go and repost it.


	6. Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: Most everything belongs to JKR, I'm only using them for a little bit.

A/N: Thanks to Sunglow for beta reading. Points go to gsnape2004, Ponine, Zoe, Violet and MadAboutHarry for partially guessing correctly at the mystery visitor. There's a slight reference to the most wonderful fiction in here by Riley; see if you can spot it.

Sev and the Family Snape 

Chapter 6  -  Surprise, Surprise

"Father." Severus nodded, his hands tightening around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione glanced up and saw all traces of his previous good mood wiped away, which didn't endear his father to her at all. She moved further into the room, and watched as Severus and his father came face to face for the first time in twenty-odd years.

So this was Simeon Snape, patriarch of her husband's family. He was tall, with black hair shot liberally with silver. A clipped, greying beard graced his face, softening the sharp angles, and he had deep set, black eyes. She could see where Severus got his colouring from, and his height.

"I wasn't aware that we had invited you for a visit." Severus put a slight emphasis on the 'we'.

"Your mother was concerned that she hadn't had a reply to her last letter."

"We've been away for the night. I didn't realise it needed an urgent reply." Severus recalled the letter that had arrived on the previous Wednesday.

"Yes. Albus said you were visiting your wife's relatives." Simeon looked over at Hermione, who stiffened at the vague insult.

"Hermione's parents, actually, Father. And it was a very pleasant visit, thank you." There was the veiled intimation that this visit was not quite so pleasant.

"How are they, by the way, Hermione?" Dumbledore indicated that Hermione should sit down.

"Fine, thank you, Albus. Dad always enjoys seeing Severus." She smiled, ignoring her father-in-law.

"Yes, they do get on rather well, don't they?" Albus wasn't above a little muck raking, and watched gleefully as Simeon stiffened.

"So apart from Mother's concerns, what else brings you to Hogwarts?" Severus crossed his arms across his chest and waited. He wasn't about to be intimidated as he had been twenty years ago.

"Your mother wishes to extend an invitation for you and your wife to visit her." Simeon frowned slightly. Her husband going to Hogwarts wasn't what Camille had intended when she'd suggested it the day before, and there would be hell to pay if she found out where he was now.

"Just her? Not going to be there yourself, Father?"

"Of course I will. I thought the invite should be presented personally."

Severus studied his father intently. This wasn't what he had expected at all, and he really didn't feel ready to deal with his father now. It threw him off balance, as his father had intended.

"We told you that we wouldn't be free for another month."

"Yet you found time to go gallivanting out into the muggle world." Simeon snapped at him and Severus glared back. Albus stepped forward, but Hermione placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Our visiting my parents has no relevance, Mr Snape, to this conversation. Severus is extremely busy, and I'm sure the Headmaster would have confirmed that. It was agreed by everyone that you would visit at the end of February, and you coming here now will not change that." She said firmly.  Severus moved to stand beside her in a show of support.

Simeon looked hard at her and her gaze didn't flinch. Severus had the feeling they were sizing each other up, readying themselves for a battle. For long moments there was silence and then Simeon inclined his head in acknowledgement of her. Score one to Hermione.

"Would anyone care for some tea?" Albus interrupted the tension. Severus looked down at Hermione, who nodded. He moved towards the sofa and sat down close to her, his arm over the back of the sofa in a protective gesture. His father sat opposite them in one of the armchairs as Albus summoned a tray of tea and ginger biscuits.  There was an awkward silence as the tea was handed out.

"So, Mr Snape, when did you arrive?" Hermione started the conversation ball rolling.

"This morning."

"I imagine you'll be wanting to head back soon, then." Severus was itching to see him on his way.

"Not really. I have a few hours before I am expected back. I thought I might stay for lunch?" Simeon sent an enquiring look to Dumbledore, who nodded.

"By all means, Simeon. I imagine that Hermione would be delighted to join you, but Severus has a previous appointment with Professor Black." Albus ignored the glare that Severus sent his way, but sent a reassuring glance to Hermione.

"We can eat in the main hall, or I can request a meal from the house elves to eat here." Hermione didn't think that Severus would appreciate her inviting his father to their quarters.

"Here will do, if that is acceptable Albus?"

"By all means, eat here." Albus waved his hand and a table set for two appeared for use later.

"Will you not be joining them, Headmaster?" Severus frowned.

"Dear me, no. I'm afraid I have an appointment with Minerva."

"Not afraid to leave me alone with her, are you, boy?"

"Not at all. Hermione is well able to take care of herself."

The awkward silence descended again. Severus made no attempt at talking to his father, which made Hermione slightly nervous. They had agreed to try and communicate, but this was torture. Simeon wasn't helping either. What was the point of getting to know each other if they weren't prepared to bend a little? She remembered Camille telling her about the Snape sense of pride, and decided that her mother-in-law had been right. She sighed, frustrated. How on earth were they going to get past this?

Taking a sip of tea, she looked at Simeon from under her lashes, wondering what he would say to her when they were alone. He'd been annoyed that they had been to see her parents; she wondered how he would react when he knew her parents had been told their news first.  The silence was getting _really_ uncomfortable now. Oh, well, here goes, she thought.

"So, you have nothing to say to each other after twenty years?" That shook them up a bit. Both Severus and his father looked at her, and Dumbledore twinkled at her over his glasses.

"Well? I can think of a lot better way to spend my time rather than sitting in silence. I could be reading a book." She nudged Severus with her elbow, trying to encourage him. He cleared his throat, opened his mouth, and then shut it again.

"So, Father. Read any good books lately?" his lips quirked in a slight smile.

"No, but I've read plenty of newspaper articles." Simeon thawed a little, leaning forward. Albus glanced at Hermione, who sat back, her hand on her husband's thigh.

It wasn't long before the clock above the mantle squawked and the 'time for lunch' hand swung across. Albus stood and waited for Severus to join him while Simeon watched as Severus pulled Hermione carefully to her feet. He murmured something in her ear and she smiled and nodded at him, kissing his cheek. Both Simeon and Hermione watched as the other two men left the room.

"Do you have a preference for what you would like to eat, Mr Snape?" Hermione indicated the table.  Old-fashioned manners prompted Simeon to hold her chair out for her and she smiled graciously as she sat down.

"No. Whatever you are having will be acceptable." He flicked his napkin out and spread it over his lap as Hermione summoned a house elf.  Dobby appeared with a 'crack' and bowed to Hermione.

"Mrs Snape is wanting Dobby to fetch dinner?"

"Thank you, Dobby. Can you please bring whatever everyone else is having?"

"Mrs Snape is wanting milk?" he bowed to her again.

"Yes, please, Dobby. Is pumpkin juice all right, Mr Snape?"

"Thank you, yes." Simeon waited until their lunch had been served before launching his first volley.

"You don't like me, do you, Hermione?"

"I don't know you well enough to form an opinion, yet. But if we're being honest, this stunt hasn't endeared you to me."

"It wasn't a stunt."

"Then what was it? You can't just waltz in here after twenty years and expect Severus to welcome you with open arms, especially with no warning."

Simeon snorted and shook his head. He definitely didn't intimidate her.

"I wanted an honest reaction from him."

"Well as you can see, he didn't appreciate it. Severus doesn't like surprises, that much I have learnt from him."

"What else have you learnt, apart from Potions?" Simeon was curious to know what she saw in his youngest son.

"He's brilliant, passionate, loving, loyal, stubborn, jealous, has a wicked sense of humour and I love him very much. It doesn't matter what you may think about muggleborns, Mr Snape, because it doesn't matter to Severus."

"Regardless of the age gap?"

"Why should age have anything to do with it?"

"He is a lot older than you."

"So? My father is fifteen years older than my mother, and they've been together thirty years."

"You don't have any other siblings?"

"No."

"Have you discussed children yet with Severus?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Well?"

"Severus didn't marry me for my childbearing abilities."

"You're being deliberately difficult, aren't you?"

"Do you know how much you remind me of Severus when you say that?"

Simeon threw his napkin down on the table and sat back in disgust. She was infuriating!

"Is this how you handle my son?"

"Occasionally. It helps that I'm sleeping with him."

Simeon gave a bark of laughter. "I've had enough. Would you care to take a walk?"

"Certainly. If we wrap up warmly there's a pleasant walk by the lake." Hermione stood up. "I'll just get my cloak."

"Allow me." Simeon drew his wand and quickly transfigured a luxurious velvet cloak from a cushion and draped it around her shoulders.

"Now I know where Severus gets his charm from." She smiled at him.

He allowed her to precede him down the stairs and past the gargoyle. There were a few glances in their direction as they made their way across to the main entrance doors, and Severus watched anxiously from one of the balconies above as the huge doors swung shut behind them.

"Don't worry, Severus. I have no doubt that she'll have him wrapped around her little finger in no time at all." Albus laid his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"I know that, Albus. You only have to look at what she's done to me, and I've known her longer." Severus sighed and looked back at the headmaster. "He hasn't changed much, you know."

"He's a lot older. And perhaps wiser."

"I don't know what I expected; certainly not this. I don't like surprises."

"It was a surprise to me as well, Severus."

"Really? I thought you knew everything."

"If I did, would I be here?"

"You know bloody well you would."

~~~  

The frost of mid January crunched under their feet as Hermione and Simeon walked down to the lake.  Ice had formed where the water was still in certain places, and their breath formed visibly as it puffed ahead of them.

"Is he happy?" Simeon broke the silence.

"I like to think he is."

"I shouldn't have given up on him."

"No, you shouldn't."

"Don't mince your words, do you?"

"No. But I think you all have to get past this, and build on what you have got. Severus has been isolated for too long, and I think you have too?" she looked up at him.

"Perhaps."

"So tell me where Severus was brought up."

"Hasn't he told you?"

"He showed me some old photos, but we haven't discussed his home."

"Cornwall is a long way from Scotland."

"The land of King Arthur, and Merlin."

"Yes. Has he told you that we have some of Merlin's texts?"

"Really? When can I visit?"

"So the rumours are true?"

"What rumours?"

"You'd choose a book above anything."

"Probably, unless I was asked to choose between your son and a book."

"What about one of Merlin's himself?"

"I'd have to think about that one, but I'm pretty sure Severus would win."

"Care to put that to the test?"

"Perhaps you should ask the same question of Severus."

Simeon laughed, remembering how Severus had coveted those ancient tomes himself.

"Camille was right in her opinion of you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. She said she would like getting to know you."

"Thank you. That means a great deal to me."

"Come, let us get back to the castle. I think I may have to have a talk with my son." He tucked her hand in his arm and led the way back.

"Severus should have finished his meeting by now. Would you care to wait in our quarters for him?" Hermione decided to risk her husband being annoyed with her.

"I'd like that very much, Hermione."

"Come on, then. There's a passageway we can use that bypasses the classroom." 

She led the way down to the dungeons and spoke the password behind a portrait of two chess pieces. Simeon looked around with interest, noting the bookshelves that covered a wall, and the comfortable furnishings. Hermione moved a book from the sofa and picked up some parchment notes she had been making. She waved him to the sofa and summoned some tea.

"Tell me about your other sons, Mr Snape."

"Call me Simeon, Hermione. Mr Snape makes me sound very old."

"Very well, Simeon, but you're not that old."

"Old enough to be your grandfather."

"So is my father, but it doesn't bother him."

"How did he react to the age difference between you and my son?"

"He was more concerned with how Severus felt about it. Plus Dad can be pretty intimidating himself. They get on very well." Hermione looked up as the clock struck the hour. She hadn't realised it was so late. Severus would be finishing up his fourth year potions lesson preparation, so she stood up and went towards his office where she knew he would be soon.

"Has he gone?" Severus tossed the homework assignments onto his desk and pulled her into his arms.

"Um, no. He wants to have a talk with you. Alone."

"Is he in Dumbledore's office?"

"No. He's in there." She nodded towards their sitting room. Severus frowned down at her, wondering what she'd let him in for. The headache that had threatened with the fourth years' homework promised to develop into a full-blown migraine.

"I'll be in the Library, Severus. Come and get me when you're ready." She quickly kissed his cheek and exited the room via the potions classroom. Severus somewhat reluctantly opened the door to their sitting room, and surprised his father who was reading one of Hermione's books of Shakespeare's sonnets.

"Enjoy your walk, Father?"

"Yes, Severus, thank you."

"Hermione said you wanted to talk?"

"Yes." Simeon placed the book back in the bookcase, gathering his thoughts. "I came here with the intention of starting again, if you were willing."

"I'm listening."

"If it's any consolation to you, I admit I was wrong."

Severus sat down, waving his father to a chair opposite. "No, you weren't. I was a fool, just as you said I was. It didn't take me long to realise it, but by then I'd alienated you."

"Your mother would have forgiven you."

"But I hadn't forgiven myself. And it's taken all this time and a very stubborn Gryffindor for me to do that."

"Hermione?"

"Yes."

"She's…unusual."

"You can say that again."

"Your mother will like her."

"Purely out of curiosity, Father, but what do you think of her?"

"She'll keep you on your toes."

"She does that already."

"She's infuriating."

"I know."

"Good luck with her, that's all I can say."

"Thank you, Father." Severus kept his smile to himself. Albus had been right; she did have him wrapped around her little finger, and it had only taken a couple of hours. His father must have mellowed over the years, because there had been a time when he would never have entertained the idea of a muggleborn in the family.

"I'd better be going." His father stood up.

"Mother doesn't know you're here, does she?"

"No."

"She'll know you've been up to something."

"I'll tell her tonight. Will you be willing to visit us?"

"I'll discuss it with Hermione, but yes, we will. It won't be until next month, though."

"Very well. I'll have your old rooms prepared." Simeon shifted his feet, and then held his hand out. "Thank you for listening, Severus."

Severus took his hand and was shocked when he was hugged awkwardly. He still found it difficult to accept embraces from anyone but Hermione, and his father had never been that demonstrative. He stood stiffly for a few seconds and then relaxed a little, his arms encircling his father gently.  Simeon cleared his throat and stepped back, averting his eyes as if embarrassed at this display of emotion.

"Well. I'd better be going. Say goodbye to Hermione from me, will you?"

"I will." Severus smiled slightly, and watched as his father helped himself to some floo powder.

"I'd get her pregnant, if I were you, Severus. It will keep her out of mischief." Were his parting words, and Simeon was gone in a flash of green flame.

~~~  

Hermione was engrossed in an advanced charms text when Severus finally tracked her down. She was curled up by a window in a deep armchair, her feet tucked under her and her shoes in an untidy heap beside the chair.

"It's bad for your circulation to sit like that?"

"I know. I couldn't be bothered to transfigure a footstool, though." She looked up and smiled, not surprised at his appearance.

"I'm not going to be able to sneak up on you anymore, am I?" he scooped her up out of the chair and settled her on his lap, pleased the chair was wide enough to hide them both from prying eyes.

"No. I've developed a rather good sense of smell recently." She nuzzled his neck.

"I didn't realise I needed a shower."

"You don't. You have a unique scent all your own, one that I happen to be addicted to." She murmured. Severus was aware that they were in a very public place and he didn't want to shock any first years that happened to pass by.

"Father told me to say goodbye to you." He said.

"He's gone?"

"Yes. He wants us to visit next month."

"Are you all right with that?"

"I think so. Congratulations, by the way."

"What on?"

"He likes you."

"Really?"

"Really. He thinks I should get you pregnant as soon as possible."

"He's in for a surprise then, isn't he?" she laughed softly.

"What's amusing you?"

"Minerva said once that you'd probably enjoy keeping me barefoot and pregnant."

"Well I've got one part right." He smoothed his hand over her bump.

"Doubly right, I'd say."

There was a discreet cough from behind them, and Hermione reached up to look over the back of the chair, and spied Ginny standing there.

"Sorry Hermione, but have you seen Professor Snape?"

"Have I seen you, Severus?" Hermione looked down at her husband, who stood up, depositing her back on the chair.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"Sorry to interrupt, Professor, but Madame Pomfrey asked if she can have the rest of that bruise salve now that Quidditch has started again."

"Follow me then, and you can take it to her." He squeezed Hermione's hand. "I'll see you later." And he swept out, followed by Ginny.

~~~  

"Hey, Harry, heard from Hermione lately?"

"No, but don't forget she's still a newlywed."

"Urgh, 'Snape' and 'Newlywed' just doesn't do anything for me, you know."

"It's not meant to. Anyway, I thought you were over that now."

"I'm all right as long as I don't think too much about it."

"No danger there then." Harry muttered under his breath, as Ron was not known for his deep thinking. "Are you expecting to hear from her then?" he raised his voice.

"Not really, but seeing as we don't have early practice tomorrow, do you fancy Apparating to Hogsmeade and taking her for a butterbeer?"

"You reckon Snape will let her?"

"It's only a butterbeer, and it'll be just like old times." Ron didn't want to admit it, but he really missed Hogwarts, even though playing professional Quidditch had been his dream.  Harry thought for about ten seconds and then grabbed his cloak.

"Are you coming then?"

"Too right, mate." Ron flung his cloak on and they Apparated straight outside the Three Broomsticks.

"Do you think we should get permission from Dumbledore first?" Ron asked, going inside.

"It would be the polite thing to do, I suppose." Harry quickly wrote a note on a napkin and asked Rosmerta to floo it to the Headmaster. He received a reply within minutes and waved it gleefully at Ron.

"Let's go." He turned to Rosmerta on the way out. "Three butterbeers when we get back, please."

They made their way up to the castle in the darkness, knowing that dinner was over and everyone would be in their common rooms.  Albus met them in the main entrance hall and they chatted for a while, catching up on what the two young men had been doing.

"Does Hermione know we're here?" Harry asked.

"No, but I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you." Albus waved them on their way to the dungeons.

"Makes me wish I'd brought my invisibility cloak." Harry murmured.

"Told you it would be just like old times." Ron grinned, and they stopped outside the door to Severus' office, knocking loudly.

They heard the faint murmuring of two voices, and then the voice of their ex-potions professor telling them to enter.

"Ron! Harry! When did you get here?" Hermione rushed over to them and she was enveloped in a three-way hug. Severus groaned from the other side of the room, his headache returning with a vengeance.

"Dear Gods, someone just kill me now."

~~~ 

"Do you think Ginny would be allowed to join us?" Harry asked Hermione as they left the potions classroom. Hermione had soothed her ruffled husband and promised to not be too long.

"We'll swing by Gryffindor and make sure she's not on duty tonight." She walked in between her two best friends, carrying her new velvet cloak over her arm. They made their way up the familiar staircases and Hermione knocked on Head Girl's sitting room door.

Ginny flung herself at Harry when she saw him and Ron rolled his eyes at the sight of his little sister almost strangling his best friend. It was harder on Harry not seeing his girlfriend for weeks than it was on Ron, as Susan was working not far from their flat in the Ministry of Magic. Susan spent an inordinate amount of time at their flat; in fact, she'd just about moved most of her belongings in. His mum had been hinting about a double wedding, but Ron didn't want his and Susan's wedding being overshadowed by Harry and Ginny's. Yes, he'd proposed to Susan and she'd accepted, but they hadn't told their parents yet. Ron wanted to wait until he made the first team, rather than the reserves, and Susan was happy to wait.

The four of them made their way out of the entrance hall and down the path to Hogsmeade, Harry and Ron keeping the girls entertained with stories about their life outside of Hogwarts. They blew into the Three Broomsticks and were surprised to see Sirius and Remus sitting at the bar. Drinks were served and the rowdy group made their way to a large table, Remus making sure that Hermione had a seat out of any draughts.

"Severus not joining us?" Sirius asked Hermione.

"No. He's had a pretty stressful day."

"Oh?" Remus was curious.

"Yes. His father made a surprise visit."

"Ah, I wondered why he was edgy in our meeting. Did it turn out all right?" Sirius asked.

"Apparently I have his approval. Wants Severus to get me pregnant as soon as possible to ensure the Snape line." Her lips twitched mischievously.  

Ron spluttered into his butterbeer and Harry pounded him on the back. Ginny tilted her head a bit in Harry and Ron's direction, raising her eyebrows at Hermione. Remus and Sirius noted the exchange with interest and sat back so they had the best view of the impending explosion.

"Did you tell him?" Sirius asked.

"No."

"Tell him what?" Harry's gaze flicked between Hermione and his godfather.

"That I'm pregnant already." Hermione smiled as Ron gaped and turned a slight shade of green.

"With twins." She added and watched as Ron slowly toppled backwards onto the floor.

"That was evil, Hermione." Ginny admonished as Harry helped his dazed friend back into his chair.

"I'm sorry Ron, really, but I couldn't think of any other way of telling you and Harry. A letter seems so impersonal." She reached across the table and patted his hand.

"Merlin, Hermione, you could have..no, you couldn't." Ron knew there wouldn't ever be an easy way to breaking that sort of news. Eeww. Harry nudged Ron to attract his attention.

"Look at it this way; by the time our children get to Hogwarts, Sev will have mellowed a bit."

"That's my husband you're talking about, you know." Hermione smiled. "And have you thought about how he'll feel having a second generation of Potters and Weasleys disrupting his classroom?"

"Not to mention Malfoys." Ginny pointed out, remembering Draco and Chastity.

"Ah, but there'll be Snapes there too. Shit." Ron turned green again. "Our kids will be dead meat."

"Not if your kids are all friends, though." Sirius smirked.

"Here's to the next generation of the Dream Team." Remus raised his glass in the air and waited expectantly. The others raised their glasses and looked at each other, smiling.

"The Dream Team."

TBC


	7. Valentines and Visitors

Disclaimer: All characters (except Chastity and Sev's family) belong to JKR.

A/N: Thanks to Sunglow for beta reading. A zillion points go to Ria Weasley who correctly spotted the Riley reference, which was the two chess pieces in the portrait – Pawn to Queen. That has got to be one of the best stories ever, and it's a real shame it was never completely finished.

Sev and the Family Snape 

Chapter 7 – Valentines and Visitors

Severus allowed himself an amused smile when Hermione told him of Ron's reaction to their news. It was good to know he was still able to have that effect on his former students as well as his current ones. True, Ginny wasn't intimidated much these days, but he put it down to the fact that he didn't try too hard with her anymore.  She even ventured down to the dungeons on occasion to talk with Hermione in their sitting room.

Severus made sure he was in his lab when Ginny and Hermione were having one of their 'girly nights'. He still shuddered at the very idea, but Hermione insisted that this was part of the bonding ritual that women needed; the same reason men went for a drink at the Three Broomsticks apparently. Minerva occasionally dropped by as well; it was then that he retreated to the Library. He didn't even want to think about what they were discussing. Thankfully, they limited their gatherings to once a week, and Hermione was not amused when he had made some remark about her 'coven'.

Seeing the frown on the Potion Master's face would have scared the hell out of any student caught wandering the halls during those weekly gatherings. Being banished from the comforts of his home did not make for a happy bunny, and Hermione had to do some serious feather smoothing afterwards.

As January moved into February, Hermione's waist thickened and for once she was glad of the amount of material that made up wizard robes. As she wasn't an official student she was not restricted in what she could wear, and she found stretch trousers to be the most comfortable. Severus wasn't so old-fashioned that he objected either; he quite liked the sight of his long-legged wife in trousers, but you'd never get him to admit it.

"Got anything special planned for Valentine's Day, Severus?" Remus held up the coffee pot to him a week before that fateful day in the morning Teacher's meeting.

"Why? There isn't another dance, is there?" Severus asked warily, remembering the miserable time he'd had at the last one, and the hangover afterwards.

"No."

"So?"

"How long have you been with Hermione?"

"She hates Valentine's Day as much as I do."

"Are you sure about that?" Sirius butted in. "She had a great time at the dance last year." They watched as Severus frowned, wondering if he'd remember he had a reason to celebrate this year.  They looked up as Dumbledore called the meeting to order.

~~~  

"Hermione, do you want to go out for dinner next Saturday?" Severus thought he'd test the waters anyway.

"I'm not bothered, but if you want to we can book a table at the Three Broomsticks." Hermione knew exactly what day the following Saturday was.

"Or we can eat here." Did that mean she didn't want to celebrate?

"If you like. I'm sure Dobby can come up with something. Why?" she did enjoy teasing him.

"No reason." Was she teasing him?  Shit, that meant she was expecting something from him; he only hoped she didn't want too public a display from him. He could manage some roses, he thought to himself, and then shook his head mentally. Roses were too commonplace for what he felt about Hermione. He'd have to think a lot harder; maybe he could owl the jeweller again to see if he had anything unusual in stock. It had better be something spectacular, as he'd forgotten both her birthday and Christmas presents. He sighed; life was so much more complicated now. Then he smiled as she curled herself around him and settled down to sleep; he'd definitely owl the jeweller.

Hermione smiled as she curled closer to him, settling into her favourite position with Severus as a pillow. She had something special planned for Valentine's Day; something that would hopefully wipe out the reason Severus hated it so much and replace it with much pleasanter memories.

~~~  

The next morning Severus sent an owl to Diagon Alley with his request,  
making sure that the reply was sent to the Headmaster. There was no way  
Hermione was going to find out about this, even if he had to put up with  
teasing looks from the old man. The response he got was gratifying; the  
jeweller had created earrings and a bracelet to match Hermione's necklace  
and would be happy to send them for approval. Given the quality of the  
necklace, Severus decided to forgo the approval stage and simply authorised  
the purchase. He'd have to visit the shop later in the year to choose  
something for Hermione when she gave birth; perhaps diamonds and emeralds.  
  
Hermione's plans were proceeding, well, to plan. She'd arranged with Dobby an  
intimate dinner in their quarters, and Minerva had supplied her with the  
main instrument for Severus's present. All she had to do was decide on the  
right place to be when she sprung the surprise. She'd also contacted Harry  
for the other item she needed, and he'd been happy to oblige, especially as  
it meant he'd be allowed to visit Ginny. That left the flat clear for Ron to celebrate Valentine's Day with Susan, so all in all it was working out well for everyone.

Severus had arranged for breakfast in their rooms on Saturday; he'd decided that he wanted to avoid everyone except Hermione, but especially the Headmaster. Hermione's lack of morning sickness was made up for in increasing tiredness in the mornings, causing her to sleep later than normal. This allowed Severus to retrieve her present from his office and place it beside her pillow for when he woke her up.

Hermione felt the bed give and opened one eye to see a perfect deep red rose laying on her pillow, together with a flat box that looked suspiciously familiar. She opened the other eye to see her husband leaning on one elbow and looking at her with a slight smile on his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He murmured. She leaned up and brushed a kiss across his mouth.

"Am I allowed to shower before opening my present?" she asked.

"Just don't be too long, or I might join you."

"You could join me anyway." She flirted.

"I might later. Now hurry up, breakfast is waiting." He nudged her out of bed and watched as she dashed to the bathroom. Ten minutes later she was back in bed, leaning against his bare chest.  He passed her the box, but kept the rose in his hand.

Hermione released the silver wrapping paper to find a flat velvet box. She looked up at Severus.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a mind reader. Why don't you open it?" he smiled at her, trailing the rose down her neck and over her shoulder.

"I will, if you don't keep distracting me."

"This bothers you?" he murmured, the rose brushing back up her arm and across her chest.

"You know damn well it does." She sighed, letting the box drop onto the bed and twisting around to face him. Tossing the rose onto the floor behind him, he slid down in the bed, pulling her with him.

~~~

"Are you going to open it now?" he asked much later.

"Yes. Now where did it go?" Hermione searched around and finally found the box on the floor. Severus was presented with a delightful view of her bare bottom as she leant over to retrieve it, but was prevented from doing anything about it as he felt completely knackered. He must be getting old.  Hermione gasped as she viewed the contents of the not so mysterious box. The matching bracelet and earrings to her necklace shimmered up at her from the black velvet and she angled the box to catch the light from the wall sconces.

"Thank you, Severus. They're beautiful." She leaned over and kissed him. He smiled at her and looked down at the floor to her rose. Raising his hand, he levitated it over to her.

"A rose for a rose." He murmured.

"You're a closet romantic, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "I just thought you might want to celebrate today, that's all."

"Thank you, anyway. Do you mind having your present tonight?"

"I thought I'd just had it."

"No. But it's a surprise."

"It doesn't involve going anywhere near the Great Hall, does it?"

"No."

"I can wait then." He lifted the bracelet out and fastened it around her wrist.

"Did you say earlier that breakfast is ready?" Hermione's stomach rumbled.

"And waiting." Summoning Hermione's dressing gown for her, he helped her into it before slipping on a pair of pyjama bottoms.

~~~  

They managed to avoid the worst of the Headmaster's Valentine's Day excesses by staying in their rooms, and later that morning used one of Severus's little-used passages to sneak outside for a walk around the lake. The weather was mild for a Scottish February, so they were able to do without cloaks. They made an effort to show their faces at lunch that afternoon, and Severus was surprised to see Harry Potter sitting next to a glowing Ginny Weasley. He caught a glimpse of sapphires in her ears as she flicked her hair flirtatiously over her shoulder.

Harry grinned and winked at Hermione when he spotted her, giving her a discreet thumbs-up. She smiled back and with gestures and sign language, conveyed her approval of Harry's gift to Ginny.  Severus shook his head at the comical hand waving going on between his wife and her friend and glanced up to see Sirius and Remus grinning at him. He raised his eyebrow, which prompted more silent communications from the other men; mainly hands waving at the flying hearts fluttering around the great hall and pointing at both Severus and Hermione. 

"Can we go yet?" Severus said in an aside to Hermione, the antics of the two mongrels at the other end of the table giving him indigestion.

"Yes. Do you think we can sneak out without anyone noticing?"

"I doubt it, but who cares?" he stood up.

Hermione prevented him from going into their bedroom when they got back to their rooms.

"Do you trust me?" she asked. He looked at her enquiringly.

"Of course I do."

"Just stand there then, and don't move." she moved in front of him and dipped her hand into her robe pocket. "Close your eyes."

He closed them obediently and stiffened as she reached up and tied something soft around them. He lifted a hand and felt the blindfold; a silk scarf.

"I hope that's black or green." he smiled, wondering what she had planned. He felt her removing his outer robe and then listened carefully as she moved away. Losing one sense put all others on alert. His face felt the breeze as she moved around him, and he heard the whisper of clothing being removed. He felt her hand sliding into his and she pulled him in the direction of their bedroom.

"Ready?" she asked.

"As ever." he slid his hands over her satin covered hips, realising she'd changed. She murmured something and he felt the cool breeze again as his clothes were changed into his pyjama bottoms. So, this meant his present involved sex games? He could live with that, he smiled to himself.

Hermione reached out and picked something up and he felt her reach up on tiptoes. His nose breathed in her scent and her hair brushed against his chest, sending a shiver down his spine and straight to his groin.

"Hang on tight." she whispered and dropped something around his neck. His stomach lurched as his world of darkness spun out of control and he would have fallen if Hermione had not been there to anchor him. She placed a soft hand over his mouth before he could say anything, and then removed his blindfold.

Severus blinked, realising they were still in their rooms. She still had her hand over his mouth and she reached up to whisper in his ear.

"No talking. Just trust me." she removed a fine chain from around his neck and tucked it back inside her nightgown. And then he realised they were under an invisibility cloak; Potter's, if he wasn't mistaken. Hermione turned around in his arms so her back was to his front and pulled his arms around her waist. He bent down to rest his chin on her shoulder, his lips brushing her ear.

"Now what?"

"Just watch." Hermione nodded towards the open bedroom door. His eyes widened as he realised that he was seeing himself and Hermione. He felt at her neck and drew the chain upwards, and saw what he had expected; a time turner.

"Don't you know how dangerous this is?" he hissed barely above a whisper.

"They won't know we're here, remember?" she glanced up at him, but his eyes were riveted on the scene playing itself out in the bedroom. She smiled smugly to herself and wiggled her bottom against his impressive erection. His hands tightened on her hips, and then slid across her stomach, bunching the material into his fists. She gave a silent moan as they watched, through the slightly open door, the couple on the bed twisting together.

It was like watching an erotic movie with themselves as stars, Severus thought to himself, not quite believing how turned on he was. He'd never been a voyeur; the sights he'd endured at the excesses of Voldemort had made him sick to his stomach, but this was in a totally different league. The soft lighting in the bedroom exposed the couple and he unconsciously moved closer to the door, forcing Hermione closer to him in the process. All of a sudden it was difficult to breathe under the cloak as he watched the other Hermione flip the other Severus over onto his back and lean down to take him in her mouth. He buried his face in her neck to stifle his moan, knowing exactly how that had felt this morning. He felt Hermione's pulse racing and smoothed his hands up to her breasts, feeling her erect nipples through the satin gown. He pinched them lightly and then twisted her round to catch her moan in his mouth.

He wasn't sure if it was his earlier self who cried out, or him, as he felt her hand slide between them to undo the button above his straining arousal. He gripped her wrist before she could slide her hand inside and broke their kiss. Burying his face in her neck again, he struggled for control, his lungs desperately drawing in oxygen. Severus lifted his head so his mouth was on a level with Hermione's ear.

"Take us back. Forward. Whatever." His voice was rough with desire. Hermione lifted her hand and dropped the time turner over their heads. Her fingers flicked the glittering gold egg timer and they were whirled forward in time, just after they had departed a short time ago.

Flinging the cloak carelessly on the floor, he wrenched the chain from his neck and tossed it onto an armchair. Then he turned back to Hermione and pounced. Grabbing her around the waist, he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his, striding over to their bedroom and kicking the door open, ignoring the pain in his foot as he did so. Hermione grinned as she was tossed onto the bed, enjoying the rush of adrenaline that came from having Severus lose control. This was what she wanted; he'd been a little too restrained sometimes since finding out she was pregnant, and she wanted to prove to him that she wouldn't break if he was a little rough.  Then all thought was suspended as he came down on top of her and sensation took over.

~~~  

 "Happy Valentine's Day, Severus." Hermione murmured. She was answered with a satisfied grunt.

"You know you're going to kill me one of these days."

"Rubbish. If anything, you wear me out."

"Perhaps we should slow down a bit then." he leant up on his elbows and dislodged her from her position on his chest.

"Do you want to?"

"Not really. But I don't think I can keep this pace up."

"Twice a day too much?" she smirked, knowing full well their sex life was above average.

"Let's put it this way; I don't think you'll be getting a repeat performance tonight." he flopped back against the pillows.

"Damn. I've ordered oysters for dinner." she watched as he opened one eye to look at her.

"I hate oysters."

"So do I, but I thought you might need them." she grinned, and he was pleased to see she was teasing.

"Change the order to roast lamb, and you might be able to change my mind."

"Just as well that's what I ordered, because Dobby should be just about ready to serve dinner." she sat up, wincing a bit as she swung her legs out of the bed.

"Are you all right?"

"Just a bit sore. Nothing a nice soak won't cure."

"I was too rough."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, my love. If I hadn't enjoyed it I would have stopped you. You know that." she leaned over him and kissed him. That didn't stop him feeling guilty.

"But the babies..."

"Are fine. Come on, pass me that robe and let's get something to eat. You can scrub my back later as penance, if you must." she kissed him again, and stood up.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he wrapped her in her robe and pulled on his own after putting his pyjama bottoms back on.

"I feel wonderful. Stop worrying, or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." she threatened playfully, flicking her tousled curls over her shoulder as she headed out of the door into the sitting room. He followed her and watched as she flicked her wand at the fireplace and summoned their dinner. Dobby had gone a little overboard with the decoration on the table; Severus could barely see his wife over the enormous vase of foliage and roses. He flicked his wand and reduced it to a single bud vase and levitated the rose he'd given her earlier in the day. She nudged his knee with her toes in thanks and smiled.

~~~ 

The day drew nearer to their scheduled visit to the Snape family residence. Letters had been literally flying backwards and forwards between Camille and Hermione, with the occasional postscript from Simeon. Severus was careful not to seem too eager; he had a reputation to maintain, after all. Fat lot of good that was doing him where Hermione was concerned though. She was convinced that he was just a great big teddy bear under that stiff exterior, and he was ashamed to admit that when it came to her, he was a pile of mush.

There had been no mention from Camille about Simeon's visit, and Severus wondered if his father had owned up to her after all. He knew Hermione hadn't mentioned it in her letters to his mother, and he decided to send a private note to his father. Quickly finishing the note, he made his way to the owlery to find a school owl. He should really think about getting his own if they were to keep in touch with his family.

He had arranged with Sirius again to keep an eye on his House while they were gone. It would only be a very short visit, from Saturday morning to Sunday afternoon, but as Hermione had already got Simeon's approval, it would just be an introductory meeting of his brothers and mother. It quite escaped his mind that this visit was for his benefit as well as Hermione's.

He received an answer from his father the night before they were due to leave. It seemed that he _hadn't_ told his wife of his clandestine visit, so that would make it a little more awkward. Shit. Why couldn't anything be simple when it came to families? Severus showed the letter to Hermione who frowned. She didn't like the idea that she Camille hadn't been told, but then perhaps the news of the twins would overshadow Simeon's deception. She decided it would be up to Camille to think of a suitable response when his visit to Hogwarts was revealed. She wondered how Simeon would handle it; he couldn't be _that_ worried about it, surely?

Hermione had decided to wear a loose deep green jersey dress for the 'visit' as she called it. She wanted to make a good impression, and didn't think her usual trousers were appropriate attire for her husband's pureblood family. No use antagonising her mother-in-law, even though her letters had been nothing except friendly.  Severus settled on his usual black robes, although he was wearing black trousers and green shirt underneath. From what he remembered, Cornwall was slightly warmer than Scotland was at this time of the year. They had  
decided to Apparate, rather than floo, and Poppy had assured Severus that it  
was perfectly safe for Hermione to do so.  
  
"Ready?" Severus pulled her loosely into his arms when they reached the  
Apparating point just beyond the gates.  
"Ready." Hermione nodded, and with a 'pop' they were gone. They disapparated outside an impressive castle on a windswept headland. The wards shuddered as they recognised a Snape and they were allowed through the gates.

"Nice place." Hermione squeezed Severus's hand.

"Not bad, is it? Bit small though." He smiled down at her as she laughed. With their cloaks billowing about them, they made their way up the steps to the double, studded doors that were swept open by magic on their approach.

"Father said they would meet us in the Library." Severus walked up the huge stone staircase in front of them and veered to the left. He pushed the tall door open at the end of the corridor and allowed Hermione to precede him.

Hermione was inside the library of her dreams. It was even bigger than Hogwarts', and took her attention away from the four people standing in front of her.  Severus nudged her gently and she flushed guiltily. Shit, what a first impression she'd made; gawking at books and ignoring her hosts.  Simeon's lips twitched in amusement at her reaction, but quickly schooled his expression to impassiveness when his perceptive wife sent an inquiring look his way.

He watched as Severus and Hermione came to a halt in front of them.

"Father. How are you?"

"Well. And you, Severus?"

"Fine, thank you. Hello, Mother." Severus turned to Camille, who moved forward towards them.

"So formal, Severus! I thought we'd moved on from that." She admonished gently and hugged him. Then she turned to Hermione.

"We meet at last." She smiled, and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Snape."

"Camille. Come and meet Saxen and Sage." She drew her into the room towards the twins.

"When are you going to tell her?" Severus said in an undertone to his father.

"As soon as you and Hermione are settled in your room."

"Lunch will be difficult then." Severus murmured. "You certainly like to make life difficult for yourself, don't you?" he watched as Hermione greeted his brothers. He frowned as Saxen took Hermione's hand and bent elegantly over it, raising it to his mouth to kiss. Sage went one step further and kissed her cheek.

"So, Severus, have you discussed an heir with Hermione?" Simeon asked, noting how his youngest son's eyes followed his young wife.

"Yes."

"And?" he waited impatiently.

"You'll have to wait and see." Severus enjoyed keeping his father in suspense.

"Hmmph. You're as bad as she is."

"Severus, I'm stealing Hermione away to my sitting room. Stay and talk to your father and brothers." Camille commanded and guided Hermione out of the library. Hermione cast one look longingly at the books covering the walls, and then closed the door after her.

"Congratulations, Severus." Sage moved forward and cautiously hugged him.

"Thank you, Sage."

"I almost envy you." Saxen said.

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment." Even as a teenager, Severus knew Saxen would never settle down.

"No comment from you, Father?" Sage cocked an eyebrow at Simeon.

"Severus already knows my feelings." He said. Both Saxen and Sage were surprised. Was there something else going on here thy didn't know about? Obviously there was.

"Tell us." Saxen demanded. Simeon made sure the door was shut properly. Then he told of his visit the previous month.

"And Mother has no idea?" Sage asked.

"None."

~~~  

"So, Hermione, I see Simeon approves of you." Camille patted the sofa next to her. Hermione looked at her warily.

"Does he?"

"I haven't been married to him for forty-odd years without knowing he's been up to something. That's the beauty of being married to a Snape; their cunning eventually rubs off on you." Camille patted her hand. "So when did you meet?"

"He came to Hogwarts last month." Hermione admitted reluctantly. "How did you know?"

"He smelled different."

"What is it about you Snapes and your sense of smell?"

"I still know the scent of Severus, even after twenty years. You'll find out yourself when you have your own children." She was watching Hermione carefully and just caught the slight movement of her hand towards her stomach. "How far along are you? And no, I'm not a mind reader."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just have good instincts. Well?"

"Four months."

"Does Simeon know?"

"No." Hermione paused. "I'm having twins."

"Boys, girls or one of each?"

"Boys."

"I imagine Simeon will be overjoyed that the line will continue."

"And are you?"

"I'd given up hope of ever having grandchildren. Of course I'm pleased, and I would be just as happy to have granddaughters." Camille hugged her.

"Thank you. We're hoping for a girl next time." Hermione smiled.

"You're not stopping at just the two?"

"No. Not for a few years though, barring accidents."

"Forgot his potion, did he?" Camille smiled knowingly as Hermione gasped.

"How did..?"

"You're not the only one to get carried away, Hermione. Most pureblood families only have one or two children."

"How does that explain the Weasleys?"

"They're a phenomenon all of their own, my dear."

"Does that mean Severus was an accident?" Hermione was curious.

"A happy accident. I've had a great deal of time to think over our mistakes, and I often wonder if he ever overheard something at a family gathering."

"Not a nice thing to happen."

"No, not to such a sensitive and intelligent child as Severus was." Camille's smile was sad. "I should have noticed something."

"There's not a lot you can do about it now, though, Camille." Hermione squeezed her hand in sympathy.

"No, except look forward." Camille smiled at her.

"Do you think that Simeon will have told your other sons?"

"Sage may have guessed. He always was the more intuitive of the twins."

"So how will you deal with Simeon not telling you we'd met?"

"Oh, I'll think of something." Camille had a wicked smile on her face that promised retribution for her husband.

~~~ 

It was at lunch that Severus and Hermione announced their news about the babies. Camille had suggested it to Hermione before they returned to the Library to find the four men having a heated argument about the latest developments over the ethical use of unicorn blood in healing potions. Both Simeon and the twins were accomplished potion makers, although not to Master level like Severus. Saxen and Simeon specialised in Transfiguration and Sage was gifted with an affinity with magical creatures.

Both Severus and Hermione felt the tension between Camille and Simeon as lunch was served, and decided to try to diffuse it by announcing their news. Camille acted suitably surprised and felt a slight malicious enjoyment over the shock on her husband's face.  She'd already expressed her anger over his visit to Hogwarts, and felt he needed to suffer further. A few days banished from their bedroom should suffice.

Sage was the one who brought up the subject of who the couple planned to invite to the birth. He was curious to know how Hermione's parents had reacted to that Wizard custom. Severus laughed as he remembered John's face, and Hermione stated she was pleased everyone would be outside, not inside as she'd first thought.  There followed a discussion about the differences in Muggle and Wizard customs, as none of Severus's family had had much contact with muggles.

All in all, the visit was not nearly as traumatic as Severus and Hermione had expected. Hermione spent a fair bit of time in the library while Severus reaffirmed his bond with his mother and brothers. Simeon also made sure Hermione was given a tour of the house and estate and extracted a promise from her that she would allow the children to spend their summers there when they were older.  Barring Saxen and Sage ever having children, Severus's offspring would eventually inherit the entire Snape fortune. It was then that Hermione realised exactly how wealthy her husband was.  He really had no need to carry on teaching; he had enough to specialise in pure research for the rest of his life. She smiled to herself; his constant muttering about having to teach dunderheads was all a big front.

"How long will Camille be angry with you?" Hermione and Simeon were strolling through the expansive gardens.

"Probably until tomorrow. She can't stay angry with me long." Simeon had a smug smile on his face.

"Confident, aren't you?"

"When you've been married as long as I have, you learn not to hold a grudge too long."

"I hope you're right." Hermione didn't like to shatter his little fantasy.

~~~  

They arrived back at Hogwarts late on the Sunday afternoon, and were happy to report to Dumbledore of the success of the visit. It was when they had settled in front of the fire later that evening when a knock was heard on their door.

Muttering to himself about being idiot students disturbing him, Severus wrenched open the door.

"Father! What brings you here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course. Is everything all right?"

"Not exactly." Simeon walked stiffly into the living room.

"What's happened?" Hermione looked up from her book.  Simeon cleared his throat and looked extremely uncomfortable.

"It's your mother."

"What about her?"

"She still isn't happy with me."

"And?" Hermione had inkling about what was coming next.

"She's altered the wards."

"To your rooms?"

"To the whole estate. I've effectively been banned from my own home." Simeon frowned and then swallowed, straightening his spine further. "May I be allowed to stay for a few days?"

TBC. 


	8. The Trouble with Men

Disclaimer: Not mine, except for Sev's family, Chastity and any other new characters I think of.

A/N: Thanks to Sunglow for beta reading, and for all the reviews so far.

Sev and the Family Snape 

Chapter 8  -  The Trouble with Men

"Would you like me to speak with Camille?" Hermione asked hesitantly, and wished she hadn't bothered, as Simeon's expression got blacker and he paced up and down the room.

"She must have been more upset with you than you thought." Severus said.

"She's _never_ done this before! How dare she!"

"She obviously thinks you need to learn a lesson." Hermione ventured from the safety of an armchair.

"What would _you_ know about it?" Simeon was rapidly overstepping the bounds of politeness, and Severus stiffened.

"I know that she already knew we'd met." Hermione wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

"_What?_"

"She told me that she knew we'd already met. Said she smelt Severus's scent on you. Camille is a very perceptive lady."

"She didn't say anything to me."

"Probably waiting for you to say something to her." Severus pointed out reasonably. He could understand how upset his mother would have been, knowing his father had withheld something as important as this. He summoned a tray of tea; Gods, he was turning into Albus!

"Did she say when you could go back?" Hermione asked.

"No. Just told me to think about what I'd done." Simeon sounded like a sulky child.

"And?"

"Not to come back until then." Simeon glared at his son, "I will _not_ grovel!"

"A simple apology is not grovelling."

Before it could degenerate into an argument, Hermione stood up. "I'll leave you to it." She dropped a kiss on the top her husband's head, and closed the bedroom door behind her.

"I've already apologised." Simeon turned to his son.

"Mother obviously doesn't think it sincere enough." Severus sighed resignedly.

"She didn't have to banish me."

"Look, I'll let Albus know you'll be staying here for a few days. Let her calm down a little, and I'll speak to her tomorrow." Severus stood up and went to the fireplace.

"Albus already knows I'm here."

"Why am I not surprised?" Severus said dryly. "Did he assign you a room?"

"Said he'd see about the rooms just down from here."

"Did you bring a suitcase?"

"Your mother had already packed it." He brought out a shrunken case.

After Severus had settled his father into his temporary quarters, he headed back to his own. After a quick shower, he slid gratefully into bed and spooned behind Hermione, pulling her against him.

"So how much do you really know about this?" he asked.

"I hadn't expected this, certainly."

"What do we do?" Severus wasn't happy about the conflict between his parents.

"Well, a romantic weekend away always works for Mum and Dad."

"Does he upset her often?"

"No, which makes it all the more special. It shows he's made an effort."

"I'll suggest it to him tomorrow." He paused "Don't let this give you ideas, Hermione."

"I wouldn't dream of banishing you, Severus. You haven't done anything to upset me." She paused. "Yet."

~~@~~

It took two days to convince Simeon that a romantic two-day break would be very well received by Camille. In fact, Hermione suggested that it wouldn't hurt for Simeon to make it a week.

"But what about Saxen and Sage?" Simeon asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How old are they?"

"Forty four." He muttered.

"I think they're capable of tying their own shoelaces, don't you?"

"Pardon?"

"Just a muggle expression, Simeon. They're old enough to look after themselves. Owl Camille, say you're sorry, send her the tickets."

"What tickets? We'll just take a Portkey."

"Oh for Heaven's sake, Simeon! Just tell her you've booked a bloody holiday for you both!" Hermione finally lost her temper with him.

"Is she always like this?" Simeon turned to his son.

"Only when she's dealing with a particularly dense male."

"Oh. I apologise, Hermione."

"Apology accepted, Simeon. So where are you taking Camille?"

"I'd planned on Italy."

"Very nice." Severus approved.

"She still has to accept." Simeon frowned.

"You still have to invite her." Hermione pointed out.

"Point taken. I'll..um..owl her, shall I?" Simeon hesitated.

"Not sure what to write?" Hermione remembered the peremptory note he'd written to Albus.

"No, I know what to write. I have _some_ idea about what will appeal to Camille." He said arrogantly. Hermione nearly rolled her eyes again. If it was true about daughters turning into their mothers, there was a slight possibility that sons turned into their fathers. She'd have to make sure that didn't happen with Severus, or she'd end up hexing him!

"And that's why you're staying at Hogwarts, is it?" Severus murmured, and his father glared at him, stomping off to his room to write the letter.

"What did Mother say?" Severus knew Hermione had spoken to his mother by floo earlier that morning while his father had been with the Headmaster.

"Told me it would do him good to get out of the castle. He hasn't been particularly receptive to the idea of a holiday."

"Bloody hell! Is that all that this is about? She kicked him out because she fancied a holiday?"

"Apparently he's very set in his ways."

"Any more set and he'd be under Petrificus Totalis! Merlin, Hermione, it's worse than dealing with children!"

"Do Wizards go through second puberty?" Hermione asked.

"Bloody hope not!"

"Camille did say she thought it would spice things up."

"That's not something I really needed to know, Hermione." Severus grimaced at the thought of his parents' sex life. Hermione grinned; he sounded just like Ron.

~~@~~

It took another two days for Simeon to 'persuade' Camille into meeting him on neutral grounds; the Headmaster's office. She didn't want to seem too eager. The note her husband had sent her had been quite romantic, for him. The words had been stilted, but genuine, and she didn't have the heart to let him suffer any longer. Usually, she would have forgiven him anything, but sometimes he would push her too far and this had been one of those times.

Albus had generously allowed the use of his office, and Camille arrived by floo, looking immaculate due to a Repelling charm. She stepped elegantly into the room and was greeted by the Headmaster, who stepped forward and kissed her cheek.

"Camille, how very nice to see you again."

"Albus, it's been a long time."

"Much too long. How are your other sons?"

"Very well, thank you. Where is that husband of mine?"

"Waiting impatiently, I imagine, downstairs. Shall I send for him?"

"Please. I think I'd like to know what he has to say."

"Don't be too hard on him, my dear."

"Did he tell you why I banished him?"

"Yes, but I try to make it a policy not to get involved in domestic disputes." His eyes twinkled at her and she snorted inelegantly.

"So you weren't involved in locking my son and his wife in the Astronomy tower?"

"Ah, Camille, I only said I _try_." He looked up and a second later there was a firm knock on the door.

The door opened and Simeon stood there, tall and forbidding as he looked at his wife for the first time in nearly a week. She looked as beautiful as ever to him, and he sighed. He admitted to himself that he should have given her the option of seeing their son and his wife before their agreed meeting. He stalked towards her and gently took her hand in his. Turning her palm over, he lifted it to press a kiss there and felt the faint tremble in her hand.

"Camille." 

"Simeon."

"Forgive me?" His voice deepened. Albus could see where Severus had inherited his voice. He could almost see Camille melting.

"Should I?" she flirted with her husband.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the other couple broke their eye contact with each other to look at him.

"Perhaps you'd like to use my sitting room for your discussion?" he indicated the door to the left and it swung open. He could see they weren't going to come to blows, so felt it safe to leave them alone.

"Thank you, Albus." Simeon inclined his head and allowed Camille to enter first. He closed the door and seated himself on the sofa next to his wife.

"Well?" he demanded.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Which one?"

"About whether I should forgive you or not."

"Of course you should." Ah. Perhaps he shouldn't have said that, as he watched her stiffen in anger. Time for some back peddling.

"I'm sorry." he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "It's just that I missed you." 

"Perhaps you should have thought about the consequences of your actions then, Simeon. I'm very disappointed in you."

"I said I was sorry." he almost sulked.

"You lied to me, Simeon. You knew how much this meant to me."

"I didn't want you to be disappointed, Camille. I had no intention of hurting you."

"But you did."

"Is it not enough punishment for me to have been humiliated like this?"

"Humiliated?"

"Yes! I had to beg a room off our son!" Simeon bristled.

"You had no need to do any such thing, Simeon Snape!" Camille snapped.

From the other side of the door, Dumbledore could hear the raised voices and sighed. He tossed some floo powder in the fire and summoned Hermione.

"Yes, Albus?"

"Would you mind very much coming to my office Hermione? It seems that Simeon is making rather a mess of it."

"Oh Dear. Should I disturb Severus?"

"Not yet. See what you can do first, hmm?"

"I'll be right up. Try and keep Camille from leaving, will you?"

"I'll do my best."

Hermione swept out of the sitting room, bypassing the classroom and exiting via the side door hidden by a tapestry. She swiftly made her way to Dumbldore's office and waited impatiently for the gargoyle to step aside. Much as she enjoyed having Simeon to visit, she wanted her secluded evenings with Severus more. If he'd blown it with Camille....

She knocked on the door to the sitting room and entered to find Camille and Simeon squaring off to each other from opposite ends of the room. All they needed now was to have their wands raised at each other. She sighed.

"Camille! How lovely to see you."

"I suppose Albus sent for you."

"Yes. He told me you were both behaving like children." she smiled slightly as Simeon bristled. "Sit." she told him, and pointed to the sofa. He did as he was told, much to Camille's surprise.

"And perhaps you could sit too?" Hermione sat down next to Simeon and patted the sofa next to her. This meant she was between the two of them. Camille sat.

"Now. Simeon asked you here, Camille, because he wanted to apologise. Has he?"

"Yes."

"Have you accepted his apology?"

"Not yet."

"I know how you feel, Camille, but what's done is done. Simeon can no more change the past than I can. How long have you been married?"

"Forty seven years."

"That's a long time. Is it worth throwing it away?"

"No." Camille's face softened as she looked over at her husband. He really did look sorry for himself. Hermione turned to Simeon.

"Well? Have you asked her yet?"

"Asked me what?"

"I never got round to it."

"Asked me what?"

"Too busy losing your temper like a two year old?"

"Will someone please tell me what I was going to be asked?" Camille broke in. Hermione gasped suddenly and held her stomach. Camille turned anxious eyes on her and Simeon leant forward.

"Hermione? Are you all right? Is it the babies?"

"Sort of."

"Shall I call Madame Pomfrey?" he stood up.

"No need. Here." she took one of Camille's hands and one of Simeon's and placed them on her stomach. At first, there was nothing. Then Camille gasped as she felt a faint ripple under Hermione's dress. Simeon's eye's widened as he felt it too, and he looked over at his wife, sharing a memory with her. He smiled softly at her and she smiled back. Hermione stood up, leaving them on the sofa together.

"I have to tell Severus." she said and rushed out of the room without even a goodbye. Camille took her husband's hand in hers.

"I was just like that, remember?"

"You interrupted a very important meeting, I seem to recall." Simeon slid closer to her.

"You were just as excited as I was." she allowed him to take her other hand and draw her closer.

"I'm an idiot, Camille. Forgive me?"

"What were you going to ask me?" she sidestepped the issue.

"I wondered if you would care to visit Italy with me." he pulled a parchment from the pocket of his robe and handed it to her.

"Oh, Simeon. You remembered!" Camille hugged him suddenly, leaving him with a panicked feeling. What was he supposed to have remembered? He wracked his brain in desperation.

"Of course I remembered. How could I forget?" Hopefully that was ambiguous enough for her, but it seemed to be working. What in Merlin's name was it? Not their anniversary, as that was in September.

"I remember your proposal, Simeon. It was so romantic." She stroked her hand down his back. Ah, now he knew what she was talking about.

"Pisa by moonlight." He said softly. "You were beautiful. You still are."

"When do we leave?"

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Ask me again when we get there."

"I'll just get my things, shall I?"

"Get Severus to send them on. I think it's time we went home."

"But only long enough to collect a few things. Our Portkey activates tomorrow." He stood up. "I'll tell Albus to let Severus and Hermione know that we're leaving."

~~@~~

Severus was just dismissing his class when he caught Hermione hovering in the background out of the corner of his eye. She was waiting impatiently by his office door, fidgeting from foot to foot. Her smile was radiant when she caught his eye and she waved him over excitedly. He strode over to her, wondering what she was so excited about. Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him through his office and into their sitting room.  She threw off her robe and tugged him down beside her.

"Feel." Was all she said and pressed his hand against her bump. Severus spread his large hand under hers and waited expectantly.

He was rewarded by the faintest movement under his sensitive fingers.

"Is that what I think it is?" He looked up into her smiling face.

"Yes. They're moving at last."

"When did it start?"

"I don't think they appreciated the argument between your parents."

"Please don't tell me Father's messed it up."

"He was, but the babies distracted them."

"And?"

"When I left them they were holding hands."

"Thank Merlin." Much as he enjoyed talking with his father, he wanted his quiet evenings with Hermione more. "Do you think they've gone?"

"We'll check later." She leaned against his chest and kissed his jaw.

"It will be lunchtime soon." He pulled her closer.

"How about we eat here?" she toyed with the clasp on his robes.

"I don't think you have food in mind, do you?"

"Sure you're not a mind reader?" she smiled and flicked it open. His hand went to the zip on her dress.

"No, but I think I can guess what's on yours." And he claimed her mouth in a kiss.

~~@~~

Camille and Simeon sent a series of postcards to their children over the next three weeks. They had decided to extend their visit to Italy, which made both Saxen and Sage realise how long it had been since they themselves had left the castle grounds.

The absence of their parents and subsequent postcards caused restlessness in the twins. Saxen started by visiting Devereux Duval for the first time in years, although they had corresponded regularly. This led to other visits, often leaving Sage at a loose end. He took to roaming the surrounding countryside, finding it easier to concentrate on his work after he'd battled the elements. It was on one of these wanderings that he came upon a sight that burned itself into his memory.

The wind had picked up the night before and Sage had to cast a repelling charm over his cloak so he didn't get too wet. The wind whipped his hair around his face and he gathered it at the nape of his neck, tying it impatiently with a piece of leather he found in his pocket. He wore it much longer than both Saxen and Severus; a small rebellion against convention, and it reached half way down his back. He reached the tip of the headland below the castle, the grey skies and angry wind above him ensuring his solitude. The waves below the headland caught his eye, and he watched as they beat against the cliff, sending spray almost to where he stood. The different shades of green and grey fascinated him, and so lost in their contemplation was he that he almost missed the slight movement to his right.

A concealment charm was being used, and a very good one at that. The only reason he noticed it was because it was being used to cover a large object. He squinted, using his magic to see through it, and the faint outline appeared, shimmering slightly, before his magic allowed him to see through properly. He raised his eyebrows, surprised. That was unusual, to see a dragon in these parts of Cornwall.

The waves crashed against the cliffs again and he saw the spray drench the dragon, causing it to bellow angrily. He heard it then. The laugh. He looked closer, and although it was a good three hundred metres away, he saw a rider perched in between the huge black wings. He couldn't tell at this distance whether it was male or female, but as it got closer, he could see the rider was female. She guided the dragon so it skimmed the waves, her legs gripping its flanks. She squeezed her heels in its sides and it swerved upwards to avoid a larger wave. The dragon's wings beat steadily upwards and suddenly Sage stepped backwards as it swept in front of him.

"Nice day for a flight." his voice echoed in the air as the wind calmed suddenly. He almost smiled as the girl swung her head sharply towards him.

"You can see us?" her voice had a slight accent that Sage couldn't place.

"I _am_ a wizard." he gestured at his robes and cloak.

"I didn't think anyone would be out on a day like this." She indicated the wind that had picked up again, raising her voice slightly.

"Obviously." He said dryly. "Nice dragon." He nodded at him. The dragon swung glowing orange eyes in his direction, then to the rider. It swung its head back again to look at Sage, its faceted eyes blinking. Then it looked back at its rider. Sage had the uncanny impression that it was sizing him up.

"Thank you. I like him." She shrugged.

"Norwegian Ridgeback?"

"You know your dragons."

"Not often you see them around here."

"No. We're just visiting. He needed to stretch his wings."

"You'll be safe around here. There's not many muggles that will come out on a day like this."

"Not many magical people would have seen through the concealing charm."

"I have made a study of them, among other things." Sage could see now that she was older than he'd first thought. "It was an excellent charm." The dragons looked again at its rider and then back at Sage. It snorted, shooting a thin stream of flame towards Sage, who sidestepped out of the way.

"Stop that!" she smacked her hand against the tough hide of the dragon's neck. "He's getting restless." She apologised.

"I won't keep you, then." Sage bowed slightly and backed away, unwilling to turn his back on a creature that had already tried to set him alight. When he was out of range of any flames, he turned and made his way back towards the castle.

The woman watched him walk away and then dug her heels into the dragon's sides. The dragon gave one last look at Sage and swung away, dipping low over the waves, his tail dipping occasionally into the green and grey sea.

**Magic man not afraid of me.** the dragon thought to his rider.

"No, he wasn't. Did you flame him deliberately?"

**I sneezed.**

"You do that a lot lately. Especially around men."

**Little one need magic man. I help.**

"You're testing them?"

**This one pass.**

"I hate to tell you this, but we won't be seeing him again."

**Why not?**

"We leave tomorrow." 

**Pity.** he sent a regretful sigh to her and they headed for home.

 ~~@~~

Over the next week, both Sage and Saxen discussed their situation, and decided that perhaps it was time to change the way their lives were heading. Saxen, after talking with Devereux, suggested they contact Dumbledore. After all, he had contacts everywhere and may have a few suggestions for them.

When their parents arrived home, the twins informed them of their decision. It was time that both of them looked beyond the confines of their home. Surprisingly, both Camille and Simeon were very understanding. Their time away had also made them realise that perhaps it was time their sons spread their wings. With Severus settled, it made Camille hopeful that perhaps one of the twins would meet a nice witch and start a family too.

Sage was in the process of packing his books when he received an owl later that evening. He opened the parchment and then went to find his brother.

"You received one too?" Saxen looked up as he heard the knock on his door.

"Yes. Are you going to accept?"

"It's only temporary. It will give us time to decide properly."

"Have you told Father?"

"Didn't have to. He seemed to know about it already."

"When do we leave?"

"This weekend. Do we tell Severus?"

"No. Let's surprise him." Sage smiled.

~~@~~

Hermione liked Sunday mornings the best. It meant she had Severus all to herself without interruption. Most students slept in except for a few whose studies were more important than sleep. Hermione sympathised with those few; she'd been one herself, but now her body was telling her to slow down a little, and enjoy the peace while it lasted. The babies were moving more obviously now, and she could see the skin of her belly moving as they turned inside her. Severus found that sometimes when he moved his hand over her the babies would kick in response to him. He found this fascinating, and Hermione would find him reading her pregnancy books (the wizard ones).

Just before they went to dinner that evening, one of Severus's second years knocked on their door with a note from the Headmaster, requesting their presence in his office. Hermione looked at Severus. The last time they were called to his office, Simeon had arrived unexpectedly. Who was it this time they wondered?

They made their way to the Headmaster's office and knocked on the door. He called for them to enter and they opened the door warily.  Their faces cleared when they saw who was with Albus.

"Sage! Saxen! When did you get here?" Hermione hugged them both.

"Not very long ago. How are you?" Saxen kissed her cheek in greeting.

"Very well, thank you. Are you staying for dinner?"

"They'll be staying a little longer than that." Dumbledore spoke up.

"Albus?" Severus gave him a questioning look.

"I've taken the liberty in offering both your brothers tutoring positions here at Hogwarts."

"But I didn't think there were any teaching vacancies here." Severus was puzzled.

"Not teaching, tutoring. Hermione will, I hope, take advantage of their knowledge while they are here, and they will be assigned study groups for any students who either need the extra help or wish to take advanced studies. There will be time as well for any research both Saxen and Sage wish to continue."

"Why now?" Severus asked.

"Mother and Father need to be on their own, and so do we. This is just a temporary measure, to give us both time to decide what to do next." Saxen explained.

"So you don't know how long you're staying?" asked Hermione.

"At least until the end of term." Sage smiled at her.

"That's wonderful, isn't it Severus?"

"Just don't be too easy on the students." Severus said. "We're Snapes, don't forget."

TBC 


	9. Preparations

Disclaimer: They're not mine, I'm just playing with them.

A/N: Thanks to Sunglow for beta reading, and everyone who has reviewed and criticised the story so far. I'm going to introduce another new character in the next couple of chapters, but not due to pressure from any outside sources. I have the story mapped out roughly, so if anyone reads anything that they may have suggested, it obviously means that great minds think alike!

Sev and the Family Snape 

Chapter 9  -  Preparations

The students soon got used to two other dark figures roaming the hallways at night. The pair was so alike it was uncanny, except Sage had a small scar over his eyebrow. That didn't help in the darkness though. Albus wondered why he hadn't thought of employing the Snape brothers sooner; it was keeping mischief down to non-existent levels. Mind; the fact that the three main perpetrators of mischief had graduated the previous summer helped too.

Saxen and Sage had been provided rooms near to Severus and Hermione, and the small family group were often found in the married couple's living room, discussing literature, potions, music or just playing chess.  Saxen particularly enjoyed giving Severus a run for his money, as he knew all of his twins' moves by heart. Severus was unpredictable, and the games often stretched over the course of two or three evenings.

Hermione sometimes found Sage watching her with an expression she couldn't read, and wondered about it. She was getting slightly clumsy as her pregnancy proceeded and at eight months was over the size of a normal woman nine months gone.  Severus insisted she put her feet up at every opportunity and for once she was glad of his stubborn ways. Her back ached and her feet were swelling and she itched. The twins were still fairly active and she could feel them turning around, jabbing her with elbows and feet. She shifted on the sofa again and yawned.

Sage immediately got up and interrupted the game of chess taking place in front of the fireplace.

"Hermione's tired, it's time we left." He said to his twin.

"Don't go on my account." She said, and held out a hand for one of them to help her up. Sage beat Severus to it by only seconds and carefully pulled her into a standing position. Saxen watched in amusement as his youngest brother put his arm around his wife. He knew what was going on with his twin, and would have to tell Severus, if only to prevent bloodshed through any misunderstandings.

"You go on, Sage, I just want to finish this move. Severus doesn't stand a chance."

"Dream on." Severus was torn between Hermione and one of the most challenging games yet. Hermione nudged him in the ribs.

"Go on, I'll see Sage out." She pushed him back towards the chess set and turned to link an arm with Sage. He drew her arm through his and they walked to the door.

"How's that translation text coming along?" she asked him.

"Very well. I could use some help with one part."

"Is that a request?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"I have to see Poppy in the morning, but I'll be free after lunch."

"I'll meet you in the library then." He kissed her cheek and let himself out. Hermione made her way back to Severus, yawning.

"Don't be long." She said softly, her hand on his shoulder, and he looked up.

"Ten minutes, I promise."

"I lock the door at eleven minutes." She warned, smiling, and walked slowly to their bedroom.

"Hurry up and make your move, Saxen."

"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." He moved a pawn. "Unless you care to forfeit?" he nodded towards the bedroom door.

"Never. We can always carry on tomorrow." He paused. "Saxen – have you noticed Sage acting..strange..around Hermione?"

"Has Hermione said anything to you?"

"No. But I'm not blind."

"It's..complicated..and if you don't want to be locked out of your bedroom, I suggest we discuss this tomorrow.  Sage will be in the Library after lunch, will you be available then?"

"I'm free until three. Will that be enough time?"

"Yes. I'll see myself out." Saxen put his hand on his brothers' shoulder, and then let himself out.

Severus extinguished the fire and lights, walking in darkness to the slight glow coming from under the bedroom door. Making his way to the bathroom, he found his wife cleaning her teeth, one hand supporting her stomach. He brushed her hand away and circled her with his arms, nuzzling her neck at the same time. The twins moved lazily under his hands, the skin rippling under her nightgown.

"Only another month to go." He whispered.

"I can't wait to actually see my feet again." She leant back against him, allowing him to take her weight. She felt huge and ungainly, and was glad they lived in the dungeons. The heat from the June sun was unbearable sometimes and the coolness she found down here soothed her.

"Term will be over soon, so I'll be able to spend more time with you. I'm sorry if I've been neglecting you lately."

"Don't be silly, Severus. N.E.W.T.S. are always stressful, not only for the students. You have a heavy workload as well."

"I just want us to have a breather before the babies come."

"Only a week left, then we can relax." She sighed, and moved slightly so he could have access to the sink.  He released her reluctantly and watched as she climbed awkwardly onto their bed, sinking into the pillows with a sigh. He knew she was uncomfortable, but there was nothing he could do to help her.

Hermione rubbed her back and waited for Severus to join her. He padded over to the bed and extinguished the lights, sliding in beside Hermione. He moved her hand aside and with his long fingers kneaded the small of her back, easing the ache for her with a back rub. She sighed appreciatively.

"Saxen said something strange tonight." He murmured.

"Doesn't he always?"

"It was about Sage."

"Oh Yes?" she turned her head to look at him.

"I asked him if he'd noticed him acting differently when he was with you."

"And?"

"He said he'd tell me tomorrow."

"I have noticed Sage being a bit.."

"Possessive?"

"Not exactly."

"How 'not exactly' exactly?"

"He's more overprotective than anything else. He's never said or done anything to warrant me bringing it to your attention. It's rather nice having three men at my beck and call."

"Five, if you count Lupin and Black."

"I'm so spoilt for choice."

"So what do you think is the matter with him?"

"If he were a woman I'd say it was his biological clock ticking."

"He's broody?"

"It's possible. He's been here for three months, my love, and how long have they both been isolated in that castle you lot called home?"

"Twenty years."

"And no female company apart from your mother? I'm not surprised."

"About what?"

"Let's see, shall we?" she turned over with difficulty and held up a hand, ticking the items off on her fingers. "One, he's lonely; two, he's not had sex in twenty years that we know of; three, he comes into an environment where his younger, sexy brother has got a teenage wife and is having regular sex; four, if he's got a sensitive nose anywhere near like yours, he's been sniffing female hormones for three months. Am I making sense?"

"So he needs to get laid."

"Put crudely, yes, or he wants a wife."

"Well he's not having mine."

"So, any ideas?"

"None. It's pushing it a bit with twenty years between _us_, so it's no use suggesting a seventh year, and there's no-one suitable amongst the faculty."

"Shame there isn't a dating agency we can use to set him up."

"I think I'd better have that talk with Saxen." He nuzzled her neck. "So you think I'm sexy, do you?"

"You have to ask?" she rubbed her foot up and down his calf.

"Just like to be absolutely certain."

"It's not like anyone's going to find me attractive now, is it?" she grumbled, and he raised his head to look at her.

"What on earth gave you that idea? Have you seen the looks you've been getting lately?"

"What, the 'there goes the blimp' looks?"

"Gods, woman! I meant the 'I wish I were in Snape's shoes' looks. I swear even Black wishes he were straight."

"I feel fat!"

"Hermione, you're pregnant with twins. You're not fat. From the back you don't even look pregnant!" he kept his fingers crossed. OK, she'd widened a little, but not a lot.

"Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"No."

"Well then."

"Thank you for that, Severus. Are you sure I don't look fat?"

"Yes."

"Severus.."

"Yes?"

"Can you turn me over please? I think I'm stuck."

Severus laughed softly as he helped her to find a comfortable position. She often slept on her side with one leg raised and resting on the mattress. This alleviated the pressure on her stomach, and also allowed him to sleep spooned against her, his hand resting on the swell of her abdomen.   

~~~  

"I wonder if Molly knows of anyone." Hermione mused.

"Molly Weasley?"

"Yes. She must do, with all the sons she's got."

"Wouldn't she be looking for someone for them?"

"There's really only Charlie and Bill available now, since Percy married Penelope."

"Let me speak to Saxen tomorrow. We could be wrong, you know."

"No, I think we're on to something."

"Care to make a wager on that?"

"No, the last time I lost to you I pulled a muscle."

"I promise it won't involve any strenuous activity on your part."

"All right. If I win, you change the nappies for a week."

"Urgh. And if I win, you rest when I tell you to."

"I think I've got the better deal."

"I'd better brush up on cleaning charms then."

"Hah! I've seen you clean your classroom, don't forget."

"Well it has to be done properly, not just left to recalcitrant teenagers with a toothbrush."

"So why make us do it then?"

"Makes you think twice about playing up around dangerous potions."

"That's sneaky."

"That's Slytherin."

~~~  

Hermione settled herself next to Sage in the Library after lunch the next day, and pulled the book he wanted help with towards her. Immersing herself in the text, she didn't notice him watching her until she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and his eyes skittered away from hers. She reached out a hand and touched the back of his gently, drawing his attention to her.

"Sage? Is anything the matter?"

"What attracted you to Severus?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Pardon?"

"What was it about him?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I think it's always been there, really. There's just..something..about him."

"Even if he's not what you call conventionally handsome?"

"Watch it, Sage, this is my husband you're talking about." She frowned at him.

"I'm serious, Hermione."

"I can only go by my own experience, Sage. Severus can't understand it sometimes either." She shrugged again and smiled. "He's my other half." As if that explained it. "Why do you ask?"

"You both look happy."

"We are."

"I'm not." He muttered, and pushed back his chair to pace restlessly up and down.

"Don't you like it here? You're a popular tutor, and it's nice to have family around."

"But you'll both be busy with the babies soon. I'm not like Saxen, who can walk into any room and find someone to talk to."

"Like Sirius can." Now she understood. The twins were like two sides of a coin; Sage was the more studious, quiet one, Saxen was more outgoing, gregarious. She had no doubt that Saxen had no shortage of female admirers.

"Yes." He threw himself back into his chair and ran his fingers through his long hair, so very much like Severus did when he was frustrated.

"Have you told anyone else this?"

"And have Saxen set me up with every woman he knows? You have to be joking!"

"At least he knows some." She pointed out gently.

"I don't want anyone's leftovers." He growled. He reminded her again of Severus.

"So you want a pureblood virgin between the age of twenty five and forty? You're not asking for much." She snorted, and he looked up, seeing the smile in her eyes.

"I'd settle just for the pureblood."

"What, us muggleborns not good enough?"

"You may have Father wrapped around your little finger, but I don't think I'm lucky enough to find another like you."

"Sage, you're forty four years old. Don't you think it's time to do something for yourself, rather than allow your father to dictate your life for you?"

"Am I that pathetic?"

"Of course not! I just come from a different generation and culture, so perhaps I see it differently. Don't you pureblood families have something like Debrett's?"

"Debrett's?"

"Debrett's Peerage. Muggle book listing all the aristocracy."

"No, we don't."

"So how do you know who's who?"

"That's what parents are for."

"So why haven't yours arranged a marriage for you already?"

"Because I didn't want an arranged marriage."

"You get a choice?"

"This is not the Dark Ages, Hermione. Of course we get a choice."

"Oh. I'm glad."

"Why?"

"I'd hate to see you unhappy."

"But I am unhappy."

"But at least you're not stuck with someone you hate."

"Better to be alone and miserable?"

"It's your choice. Only you can do anything about it."

"And where, may I ask, am I going to meet anyone?"

"Give me a few days to think about it." Hermione decided.

"Am I allowed to ask what you have planned, or do I really not want to know?"

"You really don't want to know."

~~~

Saxen made his way down to the dungeons to meet with his younger brother. He found him at his desk in the classroom, slashing red marks all over a pile of parchment.

"Busy?"

"Fourth year. Stupid lot. Don't even know the difference between..oh what's the use, it looks like I'll have to go over that lesson again." Severus sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose against an impending headache.

"Admit it, Severus. You love this job."

"Hmmph."

"So, can you spare a few minutes?"

"Come on through to my office. Less chance of interruption." Severus stood up and made his way to the back of the classroom.

Sitting down in one of the two chairs there, Severus summoned a pot of tea and waited for Saxen to start talking.

"He's lonely."

"Sage?"

"Yes. Oh, he hasn't said anything to me, but wants what you've got. Someone to come home to."

"Why hasn't he said anything to you?"

"He's picky. He knows the sort of women I go for, and they're not his type."

"I didn't know you two had a type."

"You obviously don't remember our seventh year here."

"Not really. I do recall the Quidditch groupies, though."

"Ah yes. The one perk of all those early morning training sessions, and the after match parties."

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh come on, now. Surely you had them when you were a Chaser."

"Not really, they usually hung around Lucius."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was always too knackered at the end of a match to do much anyway."

"Hope you've got a bit more stamina now." Saxen grinned.

"I don't hear Hermione complaining." He paused. "Sod it."

"What?"

"I've just lost a bet with my lovely wife."

"Oh?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"Suffice to say that I'll be on nappy duty for a week when the babies arrive."

"Urgh."

"My thought exactly."

"So what do we do about Sage?"

"Nothing. Hermione will sort him out."

"You've discussed this with her?"

"She knew there was something going on with him. It will take all of five minutes for her to find out, and a few days to come up with a solution."

"You sound as though you've had experience."

"I spent all of last year catching her 'helping' the other students. Why do you thing she's Student Counsellor now?"

"You must have great faith in her."

"She's not failed in anything she's set her heart on yet." Severus skipped over the hellish two months he'd spent apart from her.

"I'm thinking she may not find this so easy."

"Care to make a wager?"

"I might."

"If Hermione finds him someone before the end of the summer, you baby-sit the twins for a whole weekend."

"And if she doesn't?"

"You choose." Severus didn't care; he knew he was on to a winner.

"Anything?"

"Within reason."

"You're on." Saxen didn't care; he could always rope in Lupin and Black to help out. He was only too happy to lose if it meant his twin would be happy. Saxen had no intentions of ever settling down; since leaving the wilds of Cornwall he had had no shortage of offers, and he took full advantage. Sage, however, was different. He'd never been one for casual encounters, so it was no use him introducing Sage to any of his female acquaintances as they had the same agenda as Saxen; no commitments.

~~~

Three days later, Hermione tossed a pinch of floo powder in the fire in their quarters, safe in the knowledge that Severus was still teaching. This was one conversation that she didn't want him to overhear.

"Molly Weasley." She said and watched the fire turn green. Molly's head appeared in the flames.

"Hermione! How are you? Babies all right?" Molly was delighted to see Hermione. It reminded her so much of when she was carrying Fred and George.

"Fine thanks, Molly. Everyone OK?"

"Yes. Anything I can help you with?"

"Can you spare me a few minutes for a chat?"

"Of course." And with that, Molly stepped through the flames, brushing herself off as she appeared on the hearth.

Hermione summoned some tea and they chatted for a while, comparing notes on their pregnancies. Hermione asked after the family and Molly regaled her with the latest Fred and George disasters.

"So how are Charlie and Bill?"

"Bill has finally met someone! I'd given up hope of him ever settling down. Charlie I've given up on; it looks like he'll always be the eternal bachelor. Kailani says he's too involved with his dragons!" she snorted. "She should talk!"

"Who is this Kailani?"

"She works with Charlie. Lovely girl." Molly sighed. "I had hopes of her for Charlie, but he said she was like another sister. Has a real way with dragons, according to him. Took on that dragon of Hagrid's when no-one else would."

"Norbert? I expect he's almost fully grown now, isn't he?"

"Goodness, no! He's still a baby according to Charlie. Kailani has formed quite a bond with him."

"Charlie or Norbert?" Hermione smiled, and Molly smiled back at her.

"The dragon, of course. You know, Hagrid could have got into quite a lot of trouble back then."

"Yes, instead Harry and Ron did." Hermione remembered when Molly had found out about that from Charlie during the Triwizard tournament. Hagrid had been ecstatic over the dragons when they had arrived, and had plagued Charlie for information about 'his' dragon that he'd hatched back in their first year.  They chatted a bit more about Harry and Ginny's wedding that would be taking place over the summer. Neither of them had wanted a long engagement, and Molly was delighted that Harry was finally becoming one of the family. Hermione was pleased that it was taking place after the babies arrived, and she hoped that she could get her figure back before then.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Molly brought her attention back to business.

"It's rather a delicate matter."

"Oh?"

"Have you ever done any matchmaking?"

Molly laughed. "With the amount of children I've got? Seriously, I've only ever tried recently with Charlie and Bill; the others seem to be doing very well without my help. I did try to encourage Charlie and Kailani, but they're both not interested in each other. It's a shame, really."

"So is this Kailani available?"

"Why do you ask?"

"How old is she?"

"Thirty two, and now tell me why you want to know." Molly frowned at her.

"I've sort of agreed to find someone for a friend." Hermione didn't want to reveal whom just yet.

"I doubt very much Kailani would agree, Hermione. She's very independent, and in all the time she's known Charlie not once has she been seen with a man. Mind you, the dragons don't help. Is it anyone I know?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Well, good luck, Hermione. You know, your friend could always try the personals in the Daily Prophet."

"They have a section like that?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Molly. You've been a great help."

"You're welcome, dear. Anytime you need a babysitter, you know you can always call on me. I just wish the boys would hurry up and give me some grandchildren." Molly hugged her and then flooed away, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

~~~  

"How are you, Hermione?" Albus lowered himself into the chair opposite her in the Library and offered a bag of lemon drops. To his enormous surprise, she took one.

"Tired. I don't think I'm up to staying long at the graduation feast tonight."

"Perfectly understandable, my dear. Not long now, eh?"

"Poppy tells me I have three more weeks to go." She shifted uncomfortably. "But I have a feeling they won't wait that long."

"I seem to recall Severus being impatient too."

"Camille tells me he was two weeks early."

"Do you have everything ready?"

"I'll say. Poppy is all set, and she's put aside the main ward apparently for all our guests." Hermione wrinkled her nose a bit at the thought of the birthing tradition.

"Ah, yes. I think you'll have quite a crowd." Albus twinkled at her.

"Yes. Our parents, Saxen and Sage plan to be there, so do Sirius and Remus, Ginny is twisting Harry and Ron's arms as well, plus Molly and Arthur would like to be included, not to mention all the teachers. All I need now is Colin Creevey turning up with his camera." She rolled her eyes and then looked hard at Dumbledore as he choked slightly on his lemon drop. "You didn't." she warned.

"I thought it would be nice to have a memento of the occasion. He did take your wedding snaps, after all."

"Honestly, Albus! Why don't I just give birth in the Great Hall?"

"You'd never get Severus to agree." He smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes again; it was no use being annoyed with him, especially as she wanted a favour from him. She leaned forward in her seat towards him. 

"So, Headmaster, what do you know about dragons?"

~~~  

Harry watched proudly as Ginny stepped forward to receive her scroll at the graduation feast that night. He and Ron sat with her parents, grinning like Cheshire cats as she finally completed her education. This was what Harry had been waiting for; now they could officially announce their engagement and start on the preparations for the wedding. He couldn't wait to have Ginny all to himself at last.

He looked across at Hermione and Snape, sitting at the head table, watching as each student came up to Dumbledore to collect their ticket to the outside world. Hermione had a serene expression on her face as she rested one hand on her protruding stomach. Both Ron and he had been shocked at the size of her belly earlier; he didn't think pregnant women could get that big. Ron had made his usual tactless remark that had earned him a smack round the head from Ginny and a glare from Snape that reminded him of past Potions lessons.

It didn't look as though it would be long now before Hermione gave birth; he'd shuddered at the mention of the birthing tradition. How could having a crowd of relatives and friends around make what should have been a very private, intimate experience, more meaningful? The only thing he could possibly think of for that many people being there would be to bring the expectant father out of a dead faint. And he knew for a fact that Snape had a very strong stomach, so a bit of blood and gore shouldn't affect him too much.

Harry looked again at the head table, and spotted the other two Snapes, sitting with Sirius and Remus. He smiled to himself; this was the first year that Hogwarts had had more than one teacher under the age of seventy, although technically, Saxen and Sage were only extra tutors, rather than proper teachers. Ginny had mentioned Sage in her letters to him, and he might have been worried if she hadn't added those extra lines about what she was planning to do to him when she got him alone… Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably as the details replayed in his mind, and wondered if it would be possible to sneak her away to the Quidditch pitch later.

At last the presentations were over and the students were allowed to join their families. Ginny rushed down and was hugged by her parents, Ron, Fred and George, Charlie, Bill and Percy. Finally she was pushed towards Harry, who swung her around in his arms. He held her tight against him and groaned inaudibly as she twitched against him, their dressrobes concealing where she plastered herself against him.

"Oy, save that for later." Fred slapped him on the back, and Ginny glared at him over Harry's shoulder.

"Look out, ship in full sail approaching." Ron joked as Hermione glided across the floor towards them, flanked by the three dark figures of the Snapes.

"I heard that, Ron Weasley, and don't think I'm going to forget it when Susan's time comes." She said, smiling at him all the same. She'd had a niggling pain in her back ever since her conversation with Albus earlier that day, but it wasn't enough to put her in a bad mood. Yet.

"Congratulations, Ginny." She hugged her friend as much as her stomach would allow her to. Ginny smiled back, and her eyes widened as she felt Hermione's bump roll against her.

"Wow, Hermione. Lively, aren't they?"

"I'll say." Her muscles tingled under her bump, followed by a sharp pain and she frowned. That didn't feel like the normal Braxton Hicks contractions she'd been having recently.  Another pain rippled across the base of her spine and she rubbed it absently, arching her spine. She shifted from one foot to the other and Severus looked concernedly at her. She shook her head at him, but accepted his supporting arm.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Molly asked.

"Just a bit tired, that's all." Hermione didn't want to spoil Ginny's moment by confessing that she wasn't feeling too good. The babies had settled low in her pelvis and the pain in her back was increasing.

"Don't let her stay on her feet too long, Severus. I remember when Molly was carrying the twins, and she used to have to sit down every ten minutes." Arthur smiled fondly down at his wife.

"The only reason I did that was because you used to follow me around with a chair." Molly rolled her eyes at her husband and the others laughed. Hermione's giggle caught in her throat as another spasm shot across her stomach and she gasped. She looked frantically up at her husband and squeezed his arm as she bent forward a little.

"I think we'd better go and see Poppy." Severus decided. Saxen squeezed his shoulder to attract his attention.

"Do you want me to contact Mother and Father?"

"Not yet. I'll let you know what Poppy has to say. You stay here and enjoy yourselves." He glanced round at everyone, who smiled at him in return. He turned and tightened his arm around Hermione, supporting more of her weight as they walked slowly towards the main doors. Ron and Harry watched anxiously as Hermione paused and held onto her side, then looked downwards.  Severus turned back and caught Saxen's eye, who hurried over. There was a short conversation and then Severus swept Hermione up in his arms and swiftly left the room.

"He'll do his back in like that." Ron murmured, secretly impressed.

Saxen made his way back to the group, ignoring all the stares the drama was attracting.

"Hermione's waters have broken. Looks like the twins are in a hurry to be born. I have to contact my parents. Mr Potter, can you do the same for Hermione's?"

"Of course. Are they connected to the floo network?"

"Yes. Then we'd all better get to the hospital wing." Saxen swept away, very Snape-like, followed by Sage.

There was a surge of noise as the news spread, and the group that had been invited to be present, made their way to the infirmary. Tradition was that they be present from the time labour started to the time the baby or babies arrived.

They could be in the hospital wing for a long time.

TBC

A/N: Two, possibly three more chapters to go, and then that's it, I'm afraid.  


	10. Birth

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to JKR, except the ones I've made up. So there!

A/N: Thanks to Sunglow for beta reading and my husband for the critique, and to all you lovely readers out there for reviewing.

Sev and the Family Snape 

Chapter 10 – Birth

"Put me down, Severus, I'm too heavy." Hermione protested around another contraction.

"Have you never heard of a weightless charm?" he smiled down at her, walking quickly down to the hospital wing.

"Oh. Shit, Severus, it hurts."

"I know, Hermione. Poppy will be able to give you something soon for the pain." He promised.

"I wanted to do this naturally." She complained.

"But you don't have to."

"I _want_ to." She groaned again. The contractions were fairly close, and she hadn't thought it would happen this quickly.

Severus shouldered open the doors and shouted for Poppy, who hurried out of her office.

"The babies have decided it's time." He lowered his wife onto a bed.

"Let's see, shall we?" Poppy waved her wand over Hermione's stomach. "Yes. Her waters?"

"Broke in the main hall."

"Twins often come early, Severus, and the babies are a good size. It certainly won't affect them too much by being born now." Poppy soothed.

"Can you give her anything for the pain?"

"Hermione and I have already discussed this, Severus. She doesn't want any painkillers."

"I'm still here, you know." Now Hermione was lying down, it was easier to ride out the pain. She turned on her side, which helped ease it somewhat.

"How are you feeling?" Severus was immediately by her side.

"Like I've got really bad cramp. Can you help me out of these clothes?" she plucked at her dressrobes.

"I've got your nightdress here, Hermione." Poppy helped her to sit up, and between the two of them, managed to get her changed. Then Severus helped her into her cotton dressing gown.

"Ready to see everyone?" he asked softly.

"What?"

"Part of the tradition, Hermione. You have to go and welcome everyone."

"Didn't read anything about _that_ part of it." She grumbled. "Get me a brush will you? I am not going out there with my hair like a rats nest."

"You look lovely, dear." Poppy handed her a brush anyway and they watched as she quickly secured her hair into a French braid with a flick of her wand.

"Do you think everyone is here yet?" Hermione asked and gripped Severus's hand as a contraction hit her.

"Probably. We caused a big enough panic in the hall." Severus helped her up off the bed.

"Sometimes it helps to keep walking, Hermione." Poppy advised as Hermione rubbed her back.

"Thank you, Poppy."

~~@~~

Harry dashed to the nearest fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. Stating his destination, the Grangers, in a clear voice that belied his inner panic, he entered the flames and was tossed unceremoniously onto Hermione's parents' living room carpet.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Helen was surprised.

"Hermione's having the babies!"  Harry hated travelling by floo, it always left him disorientated and covered in soot.

"I'll get John." Harry thought Helen was very calm, and said so.

"Babies take a little while to be born, Harry. We have plenty of time." She left the room and a minute later returned with her husband.

"Hello Harry. I hear the babies are impatient." John smiled at Harry.

"Yes. Are you ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be when travelling this way." John opened a jar on the mantelpiece.

"Do me a favour, Harry? Clean us all up when we get to the other end?" Helen indicated the mess on the rug.

"Sorry about that." Harry waved his wand and cleaned the carpet.

"Where do we come out?" John asked.

"Ask for the hospital wing, Hogwarts." Harry took some floo powder and tossed it into the fire. Stating his destination, he stepped in. A hair-raising ride later, he shot out of the fireplace in front of a crowd of people. Cleaning himself up, he waited for John and Helen. Both John and Helen arrived a lot more gracefully than Harry had, stepping out, rather than falling out, although still covered in soot.

"You really should get those fireplaces swept." Helen told Albus as he helped her out.

"Camille has already told me that."

"I totally agree with her." Helen looked around and caught Harry's eye. "Harry?" she indicated her clothes. Harry came over and made sure both Helen and John were free of soot. They greeted the Weasleys in turn and were soon surrounded by redheads.

Camille, Simeon and the twins stood to one side, watching the couple who were obviously Hermione's parents. They saw her father touch her mother on the shoulder and nod in their direction. The group parted and allowed the John and Helen to make their way across the room towards the small family group, and watched for any fireworks.

"You must be Severus's parents. I'm Helen, Hermione's mother." Helen held her hand out to Camille first.

"How do you do, Mrs Granger?" Camille shook her hand.

"Please, call me Helen. This is John, my husband." Helen drew him forward and he lifted Camille's hand to kiss the back.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs Snape."

"Please call me Camille. This is Simeon, my husband, and my sons, Saxen and Sage." Camille introduced them in turn. Before they could move beyond the pleasantries, though, the other door opened and Severus and Hermione emerged.

"Thank you all for coming." Hermione was glad of her husband's supporting arm. Hopefully the 'meet and greet' bit of the tradition wouldn't take too long. Her gaze swept the room, and she frowned.

"Severus, Hagrid's not here." She murmured. She wanted the half giant here.

"Don't worry, I'll send Sage, shall I?"

"Please." They made their way towards where they could see their respective parents were standing.

"Mum, Dad. Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world, Honey." Her father kissed her.

"Sage, could you go and see if Hagrid has heard yet?" Severus asked his brother.

"Of course." He reached out and touched Hermione's cheek gently. "Good luck, if I don't get to speak to you before you go."

"Thanks, Sage." She smiled at him and he walked quickly out of the room and towards the main entrance. He wondered what was keeping the big man.

"Have you been introduced?" Severus asked the parents.

"Yes." Simeon nodded.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Camille asked her, endearing herself to Helen immediately over her concern for Hermione.

"Don't ask." She gasped as another spasm clenched around her stomach. Helen and Camille looked at each other.

"Bugger this tradition. In. Bed. Now." Helen ordered, and with Camille on the other side, escorted Hermione back to the other room. Severus was left with his father and John.

"I always did hate this bit of the tradition." Camille confided. "I just wanted to hex someone."

"What's the point, anyway?" Helen was curious.

"I think it goes back centuries when the mother was not expected to survive the birth. It was a way of saying goodbye to everyone." Camille settled some pillows behind Hermione.

"That's pretty morbid."

"I know. It's also why they confiscate witch's wands at this time too. Stops them castrating their husbands."

"I'd never do that to Severus." Hermione protested. Camille and Helen shared a look.

"Just wait a few hours, then tell us that." Helen said. "Do you want us to get Severus?"

"Please."

They left with Poppy fussing over her and found Severus with John, Simeon and Saxen.

"Hermione wants you in there, Severus." Camille told him, and he glided away.

~~@~~

Sage made his way out of the castle and hurried down to Hagrid's hut, wondering what was keeping the man. He hadn't been at the graduation either, which was very unusual, according to Remus Lupin. He heard Hagrid's deep voice talking beyond the wooden hut, and made his way around the side. He stopped in shock.

There, about a hundred metres from the hut, in the pen where Hagrid usually kept the creatures he was using in his class, was a sleeping dragon.

"Hagrid?"

"Professor Snape!" Hagrid's deep respect for Severus caused him to impose the title of professor on both Saxen and Sage, even though they weren't entitled. Sage kept one eye on the dragon and the other on Hagrid.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing with a dragon? Does the Headmaster know?"

"It's Norbert!" Hagrid's lip trembled, and he wiped a happy tear away. "He remembered me!"

"Hagrid, you can't have a dragon here! It's illegal!"

"Not if there's a dragon keeper with it." A voice said. Sage swung his head in the direction of the voice, and found himself looking into a pair of deep blue, almost purple eyes. "Hello again." She said.

"Hello." He bowed slightly.

"Did you want summat, Professor?" Hagrid's rapt gaze was on the sleeping dragon.

"Hermione's gone into labour, Hagrid. She would like you to be there."

"I'll be right with you, Professor. Will you be alrigh' 'ere Lani?"

"I'll be fine, Hagrid. You go." She bit back an inward sigh. The man she'd thought about more than a few times over the last three months was married. With a pregnant wife who was about to give birth. He was the professor her friend Charlie had told her about. Funny, he didn't look like a greasy, sarcastic git.

She watched as the two men walked back to the castle, and then turned and rested her arms on the top of the pen, to where her dragon was resting. It opened one eye.

"You're awake then." She said.

**Nero tired.**

"I know, it was a long flight. Feel better now?"

**Hatching man feed me well.** he thought sleepily. **Sad?**

"No more than usual." She sighed.

**Need magic man.**

"No I don't. I'm fine." She shook herself. "Go back to sleep, Norbert." She smiled.

**Not Norbert. Nero. Nero only Norbert for Hatching man.** the dragon huffed, then stretched out his head for a scratch.

"All right, _Nero_. I'll be cleaning your harness if you want me." She rubbed his scales over one eye.

~~~ 

"Who was that, Hagrid?" Sage asked as they walked back to the castle.

"Oh, that's Kailani. A friend of Charlie Weasley."

"What's she doing here at Hogwarts?"

"Charlie was comin' 'ere anyhow for Ginny's graduation, an' 'Ermione 'ad 'eard that my little Norbert was with the same colony. Got special permission from Dumbledore. Great man, Dumbledore." Hagrid blew into a large, spotted handkerchief.

So she was involved with a Weasley. A grimace twisted Sage's lips. He really shouldn't have taken Hermione so seriously when she suggested finding him a wife. Thoughts of the dragon rider had been too frequent lately, and now he found she was already taken.

He lengthened his stride to keep up with Hagrid, pushing all thoughts of the lovely dragon rider to the back of his mind. She obviously wasn't for him. He entered the hospital wing just behind Hagrid and saw that the crowd gathered there had separated into different groups. His mother, Hermione's mother, Mrs Weasley and Minerva were sitting down, the youngsters, including Harry Potter, were on the farthest side of the room playing exploding snap, and Albus, his father, Hermione's father and Saxen were not too far from the women. Hagrid joined the group of older men and Sage joined them.

Everyone looked up as an unearthly scream trailing off into a groan reverberated through the room. Both Ron and Harry turned green. 

"Haven't they heard of a silencing charm?" Ron asked.

"All part of the tradition, Ron." Charlie slapped him on the back. "I remember Mum giving birth to Ginny. She screamed blue murder."

"I heard that, Charlie Weasley, and I did not scream." Molly threw her eldest a filthy look.

"No, she just cursed a blue streak." Arthur murmured to Simeon. "I never knew Molly even knew those words."

"I was just happy they took Camille's wand off of her, or Severus would never have been born." Simeon kept his voice low, and John looked sympathetically at him.

"Helen told me I'd be eating certain parts of my anatomy for breakfast if I ever came near her again."

"Ouch." Simeon looked with new respect at Helen.

In the birthing room, as Poppy liked to call it, Severus was sitting on the widened bed supporting his wife against his chest. According to Poppy, things were going rather quicker than she'd expected. Two hours had passed and Hermione was already five centimetres dilated. No wonder Hermione was in a lot of pain; at the rate she was going the twins would be born before dinner.

Hermione let out another screaming groan and doubled over on her side. He stroked the wisps of hair away from her face and crooned soothingly to her. His hand on her stomach could feel the skin tighten as the muscles contracted, and Poppy was keeping a careful watch over the status of the babies. So far, apart from the speed, everything was proceeding according to plan.

"Are you sure you don't want a painkiller?" he asked anxiously.

"I've already told you! No!" she snapped over another contraction. He looked at Poppy, who shrugged.

~~@~~

"Anyone willing to find out how it's going?" Ron was getting restless.

"You can, if you want. I prefer to stay well away from screaming banshees." Harry said.

"Ginny? What about you?"

"No thanks. All I can say, Harry, is that if we ever have children, I want every pain potion and drug going. You can wake me up when it's all over." she said after another scream rent the air.

"If it's anything like this, Ginny, I'll be fighting you for the drugs myself." Harry grimaced.

The parents were getting along like a house on fire. Helen had discovered that the same age difference separated Camille and Simeon as it did her and John, and they were comparing notes on dealing with older men. Simeon was surprised to find John fairly knowledgeable on the magical world, and John confessed to reading Hermione's library while she was at school.

Bill and Charlie gravitated towards their group, and Sage looked at Charlie with interest. As a dragon keeper, he kept his hair short, and there were various scars and old burns on his hands and arms. Tough dragon hide trousers and boots covered his lower half, and the sleeves of his bright blue shirt were rolled up his forearms. He was shorter than Sage, but much broader, and the hide vest emphasised his tapered frame.

The conversation turned to Romania and dragons, and Sage listened intently for mention of the girl. Hagrid was ecstatic over the return of Norbert, and kept thanking Dumbledore for allowing him to stay at Hogwarts for a few days.  Charlie moved slightly closer to Sage.

"Nero remembered Hagrid, you know."

"Nero?"

"That's the dragon's real name. According to Kailani."

"Kailani?"

"She's his partner. Fantastic with dragons."

"Really?" Sage didn't want to seem too interested, but Charlie, for some reason, was being very open with information.

"Yes. She has a real empathy with them. Especially Nero."

"I'm sure they'll be very happy together. Excuse me." Sage turned and walked away, leaving a puzzled Charlie behind. He was sure he'd seen a flicker of interest in the older man's eyes.

~~~ 

Hermione was being examined by Poppy again, and Severus was having his fingers crushed as another contraction hit his wife. He attempted to loosen her grip and earned a glare for his pains.

"Eight centimetres, Hermione. You're doing really well." She said.

"I didn't..think..it would..hurt..this much." She panted.

"You'll forget the pain soon." Severus really shouldn't have opened his mouth.

"Did you forget _Crucio_?" she hissed as another wave of pain rippled across her belly. She raised her knees and groaned. The contractions seemed to be constant now, and she was breathless after panting through it. Severus wiped her face with a cool cloth and raised her so she could take a sip of water after panting through it. The glass went crashing to the floor as she knocked it out of his hand when another wave of contractions hit. She elbowed him off the bed and rolled onto her hands and knees, panting through the contraction and snarling at him.

"Get _away_ from me!"

They heard her in the other room, and Molly, Camille and Helen looked at each other.

"Transition." Helen said.

"Pardon?" Camille had never heard of it.

"It's called Transition. That period of labour where you want to kill the man that's the cause of so much pain." Helen explained.

"Ah." Camille and Molly nodded.

"I always wondered what that was called." Molly said.

"Just as well they took my wand then." Camille looked up at the door where the screaming was coming from "Listen." she said.

"Get away from me, you bastard! This is all your fault!"

The others could hear Severus's voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying. They could, however, hear Hermione's responses.

"Don't you dare blame me! Aaahhh! Shit, that hurts!" she sobbed.

"That sounds like it won't be long now." Molly said.

"Did you have a long labour, Helen?" Camille was curious.

"No. It only seemed like it. According to the doctors, I was only officially in labour for two hours. Apparently, mild contractions don't count. What about you Molly?"

"Once you've had three children, the rest were like shelling peas. Ginny was the worst, though, I will admit. Camille?"

"Agony, both times. Twelve hours with the twins, eight with Severus. I think I may have broken a bone in Simeons wrist with him."

"You did." Simeon rubbed his right wrist in remembrance.

There was a crash from the other room as if a trolley had been knocked over. Then..

"You were a fucking Death Eater, Severus! Don't you dare faint on me now!" Hermione was screaming.

"I thought Severus would have had a stronger stomach than that." Harry said.

"You've never seen the business end of a woman giving birth then." John told him. Simeon and Arthur looked sympathetic.

~~~ 

In the other room, Hermione just prevented her husband from keeling over after Poppy dragged him enthusiastically down to the end of the bed to show him that Hermione was nearly ready to give birth. He knocked the trolley over in his haste to move away and sat down next to her with his head between his knees, breathing almost as deeply as Hermione. He moaned pitifully.

"You were a fucking Death Eater, Severus! Don't you dare faint on me now!" she screamed as a much harder pain gripped her. She thumped him on the shoulder to bring his attention back to her. Taking another deep breath, Severus sat up and turned to Hermione who was now crying with the pain. He gathered her into his arms and rocked her through the next contraction.

"Can't you do anything, Poppy?"

"I'm sorry, Severus. If I give her anything now it will slow everything down and make it much worse." Poppy helped him get Hermione out of her dressing gown.

"I need to push, Poppy." Hermione gasped.

"Not yet, not yet." Poppy examined her again, her soft hands moved over her, feeling the position of the twins. One of the babies was already engaged and Hermione felt the urgent need to bear down.

"Now, Poppy!" she warned.

"All right. Severus, support her back. Hermione, when I tell you, push."

Severus sat behind his wife and supported her back, allowing her to hold onto his forearms for leverage. He was glad she kept her nails fairly short, because he knew there would be marks showing by the time this was over. 

With words of encouragement from both Poppy and Severus, Hermione puffed, panted, sobbed, and finally one of the twins was born. Poppy quickly severed the cord and cleaned him up, making sure his airway was clear. He gave a choking cry, filled his lungs with air and bawled. Poppy wrapped him securely in a soft blanket and gave him to Severus to hold. Hermione reached out a hand to move the blanket away from his face, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at their firstborn.  But she only had a brief respite before she felt the need to bear down again.

Hermione gripped Severus's free hand in one of hers and clenched the other amongst the sheets of the bed. She could feel the other baby moving into position and what felt like steel bands tightened around her middle. This time, after severing the cord, Poppy laid the baby on her stomach and gently put Hermione's hand on him to secure him in place, laying a blanket over him to keep him warm.

"One more push, Hermione, there's a good girl."

"Isn't it over?" Hermione was exhausted.

"Just the placenta now, Hermione. Then we're done." Poppy placed a hand on her abdomen and told her to push one more time. Her muscles contracted and the last evidence of her pregnancy was expelled from her body. Poppy cleaned everything up and turned to the baby resting on Hermione. He was squalling now, so Poppy cleaned him, and wrapped him in a matching blanket, placing him in Hermione's arms.

"Two beautiful sons, Hermione." Poppy bustled around to the other side of the bed, peering at the baby in Severus's arms. "Beautiful." She sighed. "Are you ready to try feeding?" she asked Hermione.

"Hmm?" Hermione looked up, a dazed look in her eyes.

"They'll need feeding, child. Let's sit you up properly, shall we? After you've fed them, we'll run through the rest."

"Oh, OK." Hermione shifted awkwardly on the bed, wincing as she closed her legs. Her knees were still trembling with reaction, and her muscles were still contracting faintly. Severus was still enraptured with the baby in his arms, and he looked up as the bed moved.

The next half an hour was taken up with feeding, showing both Severus and Hermione how to change the babies and weighing them for Poppy's records. It had been a long time since any baby had been born at Hogwarts.  When the babies were dressed, they were both placed in Severus's arms while Poppy helped Hermione off the bed and into a bath. Hermione was then given a healing potion to help her muscle spasms and to speed up the internal healing process.

"Have you decided on names yet?" Poppy asked as she helped Hermione into a fresh bed.

"Yes. Sebastian and Salvador." Severus smiled at Hermione as she reached for one of the twins. 

"How are you going to tell them apart?"

"Sebastian was born first. See? He has a birthmark." Severus had examined every inch of the twins, finding them perfect in every way. He gently pulled back the sleep suit from one of the twins' shoulder and showed Poppy the small mark.

"Are you ready to show them off?" she asked the couple sitting on the bed.

"I suppose I should apologise to everyone." Hermione remembered her language during labour, and she looked at Severus.

"I'm really sorry for what I said, Severus." She reached out and touched his cheek.

"I'm sure you could have said a lot worse, Hermione. I think I got off lightly." Severus covered her hand with his and smiled back at her. "You weren't the one who nearly passed out."

"At one point I was wishing I would." She smiled. "Next time, give me every pain killer going, deal?"

"You want more after this?" Severus was astonished.

"A whole Quidditch team, remember?"

"You're crazy." He shook his head.

"About you." She whispered, leaning into his body. Poppy cleared her throat, unwilling really to interrupt this intimate moment between the two people in front of her, but she had a room full of people next door waiting to see the newborns. Severus looked up.

"All right, Poppy. They can come in now."

The next hour was exhausting for both of them. The babies were commandeered by the new grandmothers and taken to be shown off to everyone. Colin took innumerable photographs and thought that this may be some of his best work yet. After mother and babies were fussed over, Poppy decided that it was time Hermione got some rest. In a few hours the babies would be waking up and she needed as much sleep as possible. Shooing everyone out, she promised that the babies weren't going anywhere for a couple of days, and that visiting hours would be scheduled.

Harry and Ron were the last to leave, and they sat on the bed beside Hermione as she held a baby in each arm. Severus stood in the doorway, seeing the rest of the party off, and wished he had a camera to capture the moment, if only for Hermione's benefit. He knew how much the other two men meant to her, and he was willing to tolerate them as godfathers for her sake. He watched as they leant over for one last look at the babies, and then kiss Hermione's cheeks.  Poppy moved in then, and whisked the babies away so Hermione could get some rest.  He held the door open for the other two men.

"You look like shit, Professor." Ron couldn't help commenting on Severus's less than immaculate appearance.

"As I'm sure you will when your time comes, Mr Weasley."

"I don't understand, Professor. You chop up Merlin knows what in potions and you've lived through two Voldemort uprisings; how could this faze you?" Harry was puzzled. Severus bit back a scathing retort, trying to see it from their point of view. He looked across at Hermione, who was now asleep.

"Yes, it's true I've witnessed far bloodier scenes, Mr Potter, but imagine your Ginny in the throes of _Crutiatus_, and think about how you would feel that there was nothing you could do to prevent that. Double it, and you may get an approximation of my feelings." He let that sink in. Harry and Ron shifted uncomfortably at the depth of Severus's feelings for their best friend.

"And if you ever tell anyone I said that, your children will regret it for all the time I am a teacher here." And he shut the door in their faces.

~~@~~

Everyone congregated back in the Great Hall, and toasts were made to the new babies. It escalated into a full-blown party, and by the end of it no one was in a fit state to floo home. Dumbledore allocated rooms for the extra guests and made sure there was an adequate supply of hangover potions to go around.

Sage wandered out to the front steps of the castle and sat down. He could hear the booming voice of Hagrid in the background, which reminded him of the dragon. It was getting late, and he wondered if anyone had thought to provide Kailani with dinner. Idiot. She was a witch, wasn't she? He shook his head impatiently as he heard footsteps approaching, and turned his head to see Charlie Weasley there.

"Hello, Professor." Charlie nodded.

"I'm not really a professor, Mr Weasley." Sage corrected.

"As good as, in my opinion. Ginny speaks very highly of you."

"She was a good student." He shrugged.

"She tells me you're good with creatures." Charlie sat next to him on the steps.

"I've helped Hagrid occasionally."

"Ever dealt with dragons before?"

"Not really. They're fascinating creatures." Sage admitted.

"They talk, you know."

"Really?"

"Most dragon keepers have an empathic link to them, which makes them slightly easier to handle. A rare few can hear the telepathic thoughts of dragons. Most dragons don't choose to communicate this though, which is why you can't tame a dragon."

"Hagrid's dragon seems fairly tame to me." Sage wasn't sure why Charlie was telling him this.

"Don't you believe it. Nasty bugger, that one. Only Kailani ever gets close to him. See this?" Charlie pointed to a part-healed burn on his arm. "He sneezed, she tells me. Strikes me he did that deliberately. He seems to do that a lot lately."

"What do you mean?"

"He used to tolerate me before, ignore me, you know? Now he's downright mean. Possessive. Just as well I'm not interested in Kailani that way. A fire breathing dragon can really cramp your style." Charlie slid a glance at Sage, who seemed to have stopped breathing. He smiled to himself. Yes, he would definitely suit Kailani. He must remember to thank his mother for inviting Kailani to Ginny's wedding. Now all he had to do was make sure Ginny invited her former tutor. He was sure Hermione could persuade him to attend. Charlie leaned back on his elbows and smiled to himself. He made a pretty good matchmaker.

"I think I'd better check on Lani. Fancy a walk down?" Charlie jerked his head in the direction of Hagrid's hut. Sage thought for a moment.

"All right. I could use the exercise." he stood up in one fluid motion. Charlie sighed to himself; it was a pity the other man was straight; he had the most incredible arse on him.

As they walked down towards Hagrid's, they didn't see a figure in the shadows, watching them.

TBC


	11. Of Dragons and Keepers

Disclaimer: Not mine, apart from Sev's family, Chastity and Kailani.

A/N: Thanks to Sunglow for beta reading, and for all the reviews. Only a smidgeon of Sev in this chapter, as I wanted to concentrate on the brothers.

Sev and the Family Snape

Chapter 11 - Of Dragons and Keepers

Charlie and Sage found Kailani down by the pen, communicating with Nero. Or rather, she was talking to him, with obvious gaps where he was 'talking' back. Nero caught their scent first of all, which brought her attention to them.

"Hello, Charlie." she nodded to him.

"Kailani. Have you had dinner?" Charlie wondered why she was ignoring Sage.

"Yes, thanks. The house elves sent me some down. Sounds like quite a party up there."

"It is. There'll be a few sore heads tomorrow." he grinned.

"The babies have arrived then."

"Boys. Sebastian and Salvador. You've met Professor Snape?" Charlie indicated Sage.

"We've met," she said coolly.

"But not formally introduced. Miss..?" Sage held out his hand to her.

"O'Connor" she shook his hand quickly, and tried to pull away, but Sage lifted her hand to kiss the back. He didn't see her look at him as if he was something that had crawled out from under a rock, but Charlie did, and was puzzled by it.

"Mr Weasley has been telling me about Nero." Sage looked at the dragon who was now eyeing him interestedly. "You can hear his thoughts?"

"Yes." Kailani crossed her arms over her chest and refused to be drawn further.

"Perhaps you should introduce the professor to Nero." Charlie suggested.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"He can be unpredictable."

Sage was beginning to feel uncomfortable. It was obvious she didn't want him around, and he had no intention of forcing her to endure his company.

"I'd better get back to the castle. Goodnight." he bowed slightly to Kailani and turned to Charlie.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr Weasley."

"And you, Professor. I'll be around a few days; perhaps we can go for a drink sometime." there was no harm in trying, thought Charlie.

"Perhaps." Sage turned and started walking back to the castle.

"What was that all about, Lani?" Charlie demanded when he was gone.

"None of your business, Charlie. I'm going to bed." she hefted her pack over her shoulder and swung her leg over the bottom rung of the fence.

"Lani, Hagrid has extended his hut for us."

"I prefer to keep Nero company." was all she said and spread her rolled up bed in between the dragons' front legs.

**Little one angry.** Nero nudged her slightly with his nose.

"If you're going to be like this, Lani, I'm heading back to the party." Charlie said.

"Go, then." she turned her back on him. Charlie stood there, puzzled. What in Merlin's name was wrong with her? He was undecided now whether to stay and force her to talk to him, or go back to the party and chat up Sage Snape. He decided to head back to the castle.

Kailani watched him go, and scrubbed at her eyes with the heels of her hands.

**Tell me.** Nero thought, nudging her again.

"He's married, Nero."

**So?** Dragons didn't mate for life.

"He's already bonded to another." she explained.

"No, he's not," said another voice. Kailani sat up and Nero growled.

"Who's there?" she called.

"Saxen Snape. His brother." Saxen moved into the firelight.

"Brother?"

"Yes. Our younger brother, Severus, is married to Hermione. Sage is my twin, the one you just chased away." Saxen jerked his head in the direction of the castle.

"Oh." Kailani didn't know what to say.

"Your friend is interested in him as well." Saxen stated.

"Charlie? Oh, I see. Is your brother..?"

"No. He is as straight as they come."

"Thank goodness." Kailani muttered. She'd seen Charlie at work, and he could be very persuasive.

"Would you care to join me at the party?" Saxen held out his hand to help her up.

"Are you sure I'd be welcome?"

"Of course. Perhaps you would like to visit Hermione and the babies tomorrow. I'm sure she would love to meet you." He tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and led her towards the castle.

They entered to find a few diehards still partying. Sirius and Remus were standing by the fireplace with Charlie and Sage, laughing and joking. Saxen's eyes narrowed as he saw Charlie touch Sage to attract his attention. He could see that Sage didn't have a clue that Charlie was flirting with him. Kailani tugged on his arm.

"I can't do this." She said, a panic-stricken look on her face.

"Yes you can." He said firmly and led her over to the others.

"Sirius, Remus, this is Kailani." Saxen introduced her. Sage frowned. How had his brother managed to ensnare her? Was she to be another in his long line of conquests?

"Enchanted." Sirius kissed her hand.

"So you're the dragon lady." Remus shook her hand. "Charlie tells us your dragon speaks to you."

"Yes. He says he likes it here." Kailani noted their linked hands.

"Well Hagrid's pleased to see him." Sirius nodded towards the big man who was already slightly tipsy.

"I don't fancy carrying him home tonight." Charlie joked. 

"That's what _Wingardiam Leviosa_ is for." Saxen looked down his nose at him.

"You sounded just like Professor Snape, then." Charlie felt a shiver run down his spine. Wow, two of them. Saxen rolled his eyes.  Remus conjured two more glasses and poured a round of drinks for them all.

Saxen subtly manoeuvred himself between Charlie and Sage, placing his brother next to Kailani and proceeded to guide the conversation in the direction he wanted. A few more drinks and it was Saxen that Charlie was flirting with.

"Give it up, Charlie. Saxen has had more women than you've had hot dinners." Sirius laughed drunkenly. 

"Am I making an idiot of myself?" Charlie flushed.

"You're young. You're entitled." Remus grinned. "You'll never make it back to Hagrid's; you'd better stay here the night."

"It's time I headed back to Nero, anyway." Kailani tossed back her drink, not even flinching as the raw alcohol bit the back of her throat.

"How can you do that?" Sirius asked.

"I'm half Irish, and you learn quickly when you're surrounded by a load of dragon keepers." She shrugged.

"I'll make sure I don't get into a drinking contest with you then." Sage murmured.

"You don't think you can keep up?" she challenged.

"No, I just don't appreciate hangovers."

"What, you can't have a cure prepared for the morning?"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Why not? If I pass out before you, I introduce you to Nero."

"And if I pass out first?"

"I'll think of something." She flicked him a look from under her lashes.

Sage looked around the room and spotted something. He walked over to a side table and picked up two bottles.

"Lead the way, Miss O'Connor." He bowed low and waved her forward. Kailani walked past him and took one of the bottles out of his hands.

"Better grab another, just in case." She smirked, and Sage followed her out.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Charlie said.

"He's a big boy." Saxen rolled his eyes as the other three snickered in agreement.

"I'm going to bed." He said, putting down his glass. "Before this conversation deteriorates any further."

"Want some company?" Charlie couldn't believe he's just said that. Sirius roared with laughter.

"No, thank you, Mr Weasley. I prefer to sleep alone."

"He didn't say anything about sleeping, Saxen." Sirius said. Charlie's face was now almost as red as his hair.

"I..I.." Charlie stuttered. Saxen took pity on him.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink, Mr Weasley. I'll escort you to your room where you can sleep it off." 

As Saxen and Charlie walked away, Remus turned to his lover.

"What is it about the Snape men?"

"Dunno, Love. But if I could bottle it, I'd make a fortune."

Charlie walked beside Saxen silently, cursing himself for being such an idiot. How could he have been so stupid as to come on to this man? He'd been incredibly nice about it though, and hadn't ridiculed him too much. Oh well, he could always avoid him for the next few days he supposed. Before he knew it, they'd stopped outside one of the rooms the Headmaster had allocated.

"Care to come in for a nightcap?" Charlie just didn't know why his mouth was running away with him tonight. Saxen looked at the man leaning against the wall beside the door.

"I don't think so. Do you do this often?" he asked curiously.

"Do what?"

"Try to pick up men when you're drunk?"

"Haven't done it in ages. Must be something about you." Charlie was almost the same height as Saxen so he didn't have to look up too much to see into his eyes. Something flickered in the older man's eyes.

"I doubt that. Get to sleep, Mr Weasley, you'll feel better in the morning."

"Charlie."

"Pardon?"

"The name's Charlie. Call me Charlie."

Saxen opened the door for him. "Go to bed, Charlie."

Charlie levered himself away from the wall and lurched forward. Saxen caught his arms to steady him and Charlie sagged against him.

"Sorry about that. Must be drunker than I thought." Charlie apologised.

"No problem. Come on, let's get you inside." Saxen grunted. He could feel the lean muscles of the younger man under his shirt. They staggered towards the bed and Saxen tried to disentangle himself from Charlie. As he hefted him onto the bed, Charlie dragged him down and Saxen sprawled across him, their legs tangling together.

Charlie lifted his head just as Saxen turned his, and their lips met in a clumsy kiss. Before Saxen could pull away, Charlie buried his hand in Saxen's hair and kissed him again. It was messy and unpractised, and quite possibly the best kiss of Charlie's life. It also scared the shit out of Saxen, who pulled away and leapt off the bed, backing towards the door in haste. He fumbled for the handle and was gone in seconds.

"Oh, fuck." Charlie sighed, before passing out.  

Saxen fled down the corridor towards his own rooms, praying he wouldn't meet anyone. Reaching sanctuary, he flung himself down in a chair, his trembling hand covering his face. What the fuck happened back there, he wondered? Scrubbing his hands over his face, he tried to rationalise his feelings. Okay, one; they'd both had too much to drink, two; the other man had been flirting with him for most of the night, three; Charlie was a very attractive man. Saxen shifted uncomfortably as he remembered feeling the hard contours of Charlie's body under his. No! He was _not_ attracted to him! He liked women, didn't he? He had them queuing up, didn't he? He'd just been without sex for a while, and he could cure that by owling any number of female acquaintances. He just had to get away for a little while. Ignoring his almost painful arousal, Saxen grabbed some floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. "Snape Castle." he barked, and was gone.

~~@~~

Sage followed the swaying hips of Kailani O'Connor, wondering what in Merlin's name he was getting himself into. She expected them to get through three bottles of what, tequila? There was no way he was even going to last through one, let alone three. And wasn't there a certain way of drinking this stuff, involving salt and lime? He hadn't noticed her picking up any salt, and then he remembered; she was a witch, wasn't she?

Kailani tossed a look over her shoulder to make sure he was still following. Swing those hips like that, honey, and I'll follow you anywhere, Sage thought. Opening the door to Hagrid's hut, Kailani placed the bottle on the table and dragged up two chairs. Sage was just entering the hut when she summoned the glasses, salt and lime wedges ready for their game.

"Ready to lose, Miss O'Connor?" he sat down after tossing his outer robe over the back of the chair.

"I've not lost yet, Professor." Her hide jacket joined his robe; leaving her in a loose white shirt, hide trousers and boots.

"The name is Sage, Kailani."

"Okay, Sage." She acknowledged and poured two shots. She slid the saltcellar across the table to him and tossed him a wedge of lime. "You first."

"Any rules?"

"Nope. Last one standing wins."

"To the winner." Sage held up his shot glass in a salute, licked a line of salt, drank and bit the lime, wincing as the liquor hit the back of his throat.

"To the winner." Kailani repeated the toast, and copied him.

Five shots later, they'd moved to the squashy sofa and had their boots propped up on the small table in front of them.

"Tell me why you don't like me." Sage threw a piece of lime skin in the fire and watched it sizzle.

"I thought you were married." The alcohol had loosened her tongue.

"Oh. You don't like married men?"

"Been there, done that, don't ever want to go there again."

"Oh. Want to tell me about it?"

"Not really. Oh, all right, seeing as you probably won't remember this in the morning." She tossed back another shot. "Once upon a time, a very naïve young witch fell in love with a very sophisticated wizard. Thinking of happily ever after, and that he was the one etcetera, etcetera, she gave him her virginity and planned the wedding. Two days before the big event, wife turns up and tells her he does this all the time."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Nero ate the bastard two years ago." She snorted with laughter. "His long-suffering wife was extremely grateful."

"Sounds like you had a narrow escape."

"Yeah, well. Your turn."

"My turn?"

"How come you're not married?"

"It's hard to find a wife when you're buried in books." Sage's hand was unsteady as he poured the shots out.

"I find that hard to believe." Kailani put her hand on his thigh to steady her as she reached for her glass. "This would be easier if we brought the bottle to us." She grumbled.

"What's hard to believe?"

"That you can't find a wife." She studied him critically. "You're gorgeous." She could always blame this on the drink in the morning. It was Sage's turn to snort, choking on his drink.

"I think we've both had too much to drink." He said.

"Chickening out on me, Sage?" her eyes narrowed at him. Sage lifted the bottle, and noticed it was empty.

"Just open the other bloody bottle, woman." He growled.

"Which one? There are four of them."

"Just pick one, you have a one in four chance of getting it right." It took Sage three attempts to summon the salt and lime. Kailani broke the seal on the bottle she'd managed to snag.

"Ready?" she waved the bottle at him.

"Hit me." He held out his glass, but Kailani had dissolved into giggles.

"Don't tempt me." She spluttered, but poured the shot anyway. Her hand was surprisingly steady.

"Tell me about Nero." He said.

"Not a lot to tell really. After Charlie brought him to the colony, I was the one chosen to deal with him. Bloody nightmare, he was, I can tell you. Hagrid had spoilt him with that fuel he calls homebrew. I told him he either made do with the same stuff as the other dragons, or he wouldn't get any at all. He sulked for a week."

"Have you always been able to do that?"

"Sulk? I can throw a tantrum with the best of them." 

"Talk to dragons."

"No. I only discovered my 'talent', as they call it, when I was fifteen." She poured another shot. "I've been telling you an awful lot about me, what about you?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"How old are you?"

"I asked first. Thirty two."

"How old do you think I am?" Sage turned his head to look at her, curious to know. Kailani turned her head and found herself nose to nose with him. She pulled back a bit and studied his face.

"Hmmm, hard to tell." She used a finger to turn his face first to one side and then the other, the beginnings of his beard scratching her skin slightly. She refused to think about how that would feel against the rest of her body. The alcohol in her blood made her feel reckless, and she leaned a bit closer, ostensibly to study him.

"Thirty eight?"

"I wish." Sage shivered at the feel of her fingers. They weren't soft; working with dragons ensured that. "Forty four." He admitted reluctantly.

"That's not too bad. You seem in good shape." She smiled, "For a librarian."

"I'm a researcher, _not_ a librarian." He leant his head back on the sofa, trying to avoid taking advantage of her inebriation and kissing her senseless.

"Well for a _researcher_, you can certainly hold your own in a drinking contest. Ready to concede victory yet?"

"Never." He held his glass out to her. They abandoned the salt and lime and were halfway down the bottle before they spoke again. Sage knew he was near his limit when his words started slurring.

"How long are you here for?"

"Just a few days. Have I told you you're gorgeous?" she leant against his shoulder.

"You did mention it."

"Charlie thinks so too."

"Charlie?"

"You know, the redhead who was groping you earlier."

"Was he groping me? I didn't notice."

"Blind as well as gorgeous."

"You're not so bad yourself." Now Sage knew he'd had enough. Couldn't he think of a better way of saying that she was stunning?

"Why, thank you. Have another drink." Kailani was ridiculously pleased.

"Haven't you had enough?"

"Are you telling me I've won?"

"We are both going to have headaches in the morning." He prevaricated.

"Undoubtedly. Merlin, that was a long word for someone's who's drunk. Do you concede?"

"How about a draw?"

"How about I win?"

"Are you always this stubborn?"

"Always."

"No wonder you're not married." Shit, did he really say that? Kailani turned on him, eyes narrowed.

"You chauvinistic git, you. Not every witch gets married straight out of school."

"But a lot do." He refused to back peddle.

"Well I'm not one of them." She poked his chest with her finger, and Sage grabbed it, flattening her hand against his chest.

"I'm pleased you're not." He tugged her forward and covered her mouth with his, sliding his tongue over her lips to coax them open. Her hand clenched in his shirt and she leaned closer, tangling her other hand in the hair at the back of his neck and kissed him back.

"Kailani?" the door crashed open and Hagrid stood there, swaying. They sprang apart, dazed.

"Hagrid?" Sage stood up, a little unsteady on his feet.

"Professor?" Hagrid wasn't expecting to see him.

"Hagrid." Sage nodded. Hagrid looked at the two of them and smiled into his beard. He was drunk, but not stupid.

"Alrigh' if I go an' see Norbert?"

"Sure, but Hagrid? Don't give him any of that rotgut you call homebrew, it gives him hiccups, and believe me, you don't want a hiccupping dragon near a wooden hut." Kailani knew she was rambling, but the kiss had knocked her for six.

"I'd better be going. I'll see you tomorrow for my introduction to Nero, shall I, Kailani?" Sage asked.

"But you didn't win!" she stared up at him.

"I'm the last one standing, aren't I?" he pointed to her sitting down.

"Cheat." She called after him as he turned towards the door.

"Sore loser." He retorted, and she could hear him laughing all the way back to the castle.

~~@~~

Charlie dragged himself to the main hall for breakfast the next morning after downing the hangover potion someone had left beside his bed. He mentally thanked that considerate person, and prayed that he could get through the meal without embarrassing himself.

The only other people in there were Sirius and Remus, looking disgustedly cheerful.

"Morning, Charlie. You certainly had a skinful last night." Sirius was shovelling eggs into his mouth.

"Don't remind me." Charlie groaned and grabbed a cup of coffee, seating himself next to them. "Have you seen Saxen?" he asked tentatively.

"No. Sage was in earlier, saying something about him not being in his room." Remus said. "Why, what happened?"

Charlie moaned and buried his head in his folded arms on the table. "I kissed him." His voice was muffled.

"And?"

"I passed out, after he left so fast you'd think a dragon was after him."

"So he didn't kiss you back then?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know..I think so." Charlie mumbled.

"Was it good?"

"Merlin, yes!"

"Sirius! Leave him alone!" Remus nudged him.

"What? I only asked!"

"You pervert!"

"But you love me anyway."

"I'm having a crisis here, you two." Charlie moaned, half laughing.

"Who's having a crisis?" Severus entered the hall from a side door.

"Severus! How's Hermione?" Remus asked.

"Tired. Where's the coffee?"

"Here, have mine." Charlie pushed it towards him.

"Mr Weasley? Still here?"

"Not for much longer." His head was still buried. Severus raised an eyebrow at Remus.

"He made a bit of an idiot of himself last night."

"By how much more than when he was at school here?" Severus sipped his coffee while Charlie moaned again. "That bad, eh?"

"Promise not to hex me?" Charlie mumbled.

"After last night I am too knackered, to put it crudely, to do anything except drink this cup of coffee, I assure you, Mr Weasley."

"Ikissedyourbrother."

"Pardon?"

"Please don't make me repeat it."

"In a moment of complete inebriation, Charlie kissed Saxen." Sirius explained.

"That was a grammatically correct sentence, Black. I'm impressed."

"You're not shocked?" Charlie lifted his head and stared at his ex-teacher.

"Nothing shocks me after yesterday. I've known your sexual orientation for years." Severus helped himself to some bacon and eggs.

"But it was Saxen!"

"So? That just shows you have excellent taste."

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Severus?" Remus demanded.

"Don't worry, a few weeks of sleepless nights and I'm sure he'll make an appearance before long." Sirius laughed.

"So where is Saxen?" Severus asked.

"Don't know. Sage was looking for him earlier." Remus said.

"I think I scared him." Charlie put his head down again.

"He'll get over it." Severus said, thinking about his older brother. "Just not yet."

"Just as well I'm leaving tomorrow." Charlie looked up. "When he comes back, can you apologise for me? I'll stay down at Hagrid's until it's time to go."

"Apologies should always come from the perpetrator of the offence, Mr Weasley, if only in a short note." Severus stood up, picking up his coffee. "Are you absolutely certain that it is even necessary?"

"He's your brother isn't he? Don't you know?"

"Mr Weasley, until four months ago, I hadn't seen him in twenty years. How am I supposed to know whether he prefers wizards to witches?" Severus looked down from his considerable height at the redhead, who buried his head again. Severus felt something like pity for the man.

"Give him time, Mr Weasley. Saxen is a mature person." He sent a speaking look at Sirius, who grinned irreverently, "I'm sure he won't hold your impulsiveness against you."  Severus finished his coffee and set the mug down on the table. He wanted to get back to Hermione before she and the twins woke up. It was amazing how quickly she had synchronised her sleeping with theirs. 

He looked at Charlie and noticed how he sat up and straightened his shoulders. He tried to look at him objectively, and _if_ Saxen was that way inclined, he could do worse than this particular Weasley. Charlie was one of the least annoying ones, and life around dragons was always exciting. Severus mentally catalogued all the potions he could make involving bi-products of dragon, and thought it would be useful to have a dragon keeper in the family. He tentatively patted Charlie on the back. "Give him time." He repeated, and left swiftly before anyone could think he was going soft.

Charlie poured himself another coffee and sat down, staring into it. So he'd made a fool of himself last night; Saxen Snape was stunningly gorgeous and would have both men and women lusting after him, so it wasn't the end of the world. He'd write the note and try to forget about the feel of Saxen's mouth against his and his hard length pressing him into the mattress.

He glanced up and sighed as he saw Remus looking sympathetic.

"Will you be all right, Charlie?"

"I'll have to be, won't I? One kiss does not a relationship make, although it would have been nice to see where it led." He shrugged.

"Do you want me to let you know when he comes back?"

"No, it's all right. I'm heading back to Romania tomorrow, and I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

"I thought you were staying a few days." Sirius frowned.

"I decided against it. Kailani will probably be here until the end of the week, though."

"You shouldn't let this chase you away." Remus pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for Ginny and Harry's wedding. I may have got over my embarrassment by then."

~~@~~

After breakfast, Sage checked Saxen's rooms again to see if he had returned, but he was nowhere to be seen. He knew his brother would turn up eventually, so he wasn't too worried. Sage smiled to himself as he remembered he had an appointment with a certain dragon keeper this morning. He wondered how she was feeling; probably a bit ticked off over losing their game last night. He took a little more care over his appearance than he usually would, and then made his way down to Hagrid's.

The dragon was pacing in the pen when Sage made his way around the side of the hut. Hagrid was not too far away, and Kailani was already by the fence, a harness in her arms.

"He looks restless." Sage commented. Kailani swung around at the sound of his voice, and couldn't conceal the pleased look on her face.

"He needs to stretch his wings. He's used to flying every day in Romania."

"Are you taking him up, then?"

"You make him sound like a balloon."

"I don't mean to." Sage apologised.

"Well, now you're here, come and be introduced, seeing as you cheated to get the opportunity." She said sourly.

"I see you carry grudges as well as being stubborn." He smiled slightly. Kailani snorted, but waved him over.

"Nero, this is Sage." She called to the dragon.

**Little One's magic man?** Nero lowered his head so his eye was on a level with Sage's head.

"Not yet." Sage said.

"You can understand him?" Kailani was astonished.

"He calls you Little One?" Sage was equally surprised to 'hear' the dragon's almost hissing voice in his head. It was rather unnerving, if he was honest with himself.

"They all have names for their keepers." Kailani shrugged. "Charlie is 'Red'."

Sage didn't take his eyes off Nero. "Do we both hear him at the same time?"

"It looks like it. Do you realise how rare that is? There are far too few keepers who can communicate with dragons! Wait until I can tell Charlie!" Kailani's head was spinning with the possibilities. "Have you ever been in contact with dragons before?"

"No, this is the first time."

"I have to go and get Charlie." Kailani thrust Nero's harness at him and raced towards the castle. Sage turned to Nero who was still looking at him.

"Is she always like this?"

**Yes. You want to fly?**

"On your back?"

**Yes.**

"Will Kailani mind?"

**Little One like you.**

"I like her too, but I think I'll wait until she gets back."

**Nero like you.** the dragon lowered his snout so it rested on the fence.

"Thank you." Sage was relieved that it wasn't going to eat him.

~~~  

"Do you think he'll come back with us?" Kailani had told Charlie about Sage's ability to communicate with Nero.

"I don't know, Lani. There's nothing to stop him, seeing as term has finished. Why don't we ask him?" Charlie was almost as excited as she was. This development was a double-edged sword. On one hand, it gave him something to take his mind off Saxen; on the other, Sage was Saxen's twin, which meant he was a constant reminder of him.

He'd written a note to Saxen and taken it to the owlery. Watching the owl fly away from Hogwarts had meant that Saxen had left the castle, which made Charlie uncomfortable. He hadn't meant to drive the other man away from his own home, and chastised himself over letting his hormones run away with him. This was really the first time he'd ever had to put in an effort with any man. He'd found that being a dragon keeper, coupled with his unusual colouring, he could have any number of men, and he rarely had to make any moves apart from indicating an interest. That was why he hadn't been with anyone in a long time; it had got boring. Saxen had been a challenge, and Charlie had obviously made an error in judgement in thinking he would be receptive to his advances.

His thoughts were brought to a halt when he saw Sage leaning on the fence 'talking' with Nero. The man obviously had the gift, which was all too rare with dragon keepers. He would be an asset to the colony if he could be persuaded to return with them. Charlie smiled as he watched Sage smile at Kailani in greeting; he somehow didn't think it would be that hard to persuade him, if only to stay for the summer.

~~@~~ 

Saxen stared at himself in the now-silent mirror after his shower. He'd had a restless night, and didn't feel up to hearing the sarcastic comments it usually made. Running his hands through his wet hair and wringing the excess water out, he tried to analyse his reactions again. It was no good. He'd owled Leticia late last night to meet him for lunch today. She was always good for a no strings attached release of tension, and he was looking forward to it.

Dressing quickly, he summoned some breakfast to eat in his room. His parents were still at Hogwarts, so he knew he'd be alone. He wondered briefly how Sage had fared with Kailani. Thinking of Kailani brought forth thoughts of her red headed companion, and he fought the unwilling arousal as he remembered the look in the other man's deep blue eyes. It wasn't the first time he'd had a man flirt with him, and not long after he'd left Hogwarts he'd had a very brief fling with an attractive older wizard, so that didn't explain the way he'd panicked when Charlie had kissed him. True, he hadn't been with a man in well over twenty-five years, but he had a damn good memory, and most wizards went through a period of experimentation, didn't they?

A tawny owl tapped on his bedroom window and Saxen let it in, rewarding it accordingly. He looked at the unfamiliar handwriting and wondered who it was from. Opening it, he scanned down to the bottom to read the signature. His breath caught as he saw the name written there. Taking a deep breath, he sat down and read it properly.

Dear Saxen 

_Please accept my apology for my actions last night. I admit that I'd had too much to drink and that I found you extremely attractive. I still do, by the way.  I have no wish to drive you away from Hogwarts, and assure you that I am not going to embarrass you with my unwanted attentions. I'll be going back to Romania tomorrow, and I would like to apologise in person, but I doubt you want to see me again. If I don't see you before I go, I'd like to tell you that I envy any witch you are with._

_Charlie._

_PS. You're a great kisser. Even drunk as I was, I could tell that._

Saxen folded the letter and the owl hooted expectantly.

"There's no reply." He said and released it out of the window. He had an appointment to keep.

TBC


	12. Wedding Plans

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, except for Sev's family, Chastity & Kailani.

A/N: Thanks to Sunglow for beta reading, and to everyone who has reviewed so far. To answer a query I had, Sage has an affinity with magical creatures, so it wouldn't take too much of a stretch of the imagination to allow him to communicate with dragons. This chapter picks up at around April, just so you don't get confused with the timeline.

Sev and the Family Snape

Chapter 12 – Wedding Plans

"I've died and gone to heaven." a husky voice spoke into the darkness. It was answered by a soft laugh.

"I hope not. I want you around for the next hundred and fifty years."

"Only that long?"

"Make it a hundred and eighty then."

"Better."

"Was it what you expected?"

"I don't know what I expected. I imagined all sorts of things, but I think what happened just then surpassed them all."

"So we got it right."

"Eventually. How long has it taken us?"

"Three and a bit months."

"I never knew that between your family and The Management they'd conspire to keep us apart this long. Do you think they did it deliberately?" Draco rolled over to face Chastity.

"Probably. It has been a bit of a whirlwind courtship." she pulled him down to her. "They just wanted to be sure."

"About what? That I didn't just want you for your body? Does everyone think that because I'm a Malfoy I'll dump you after I've got what I wanted?" Draco pulled away and stalked naked over to the fireplace, throwing himself into a large chair.

"I love it when you pout."

"Malfoys don't pout." He curved his hands around her waist when she slid onto his lap.

"You do. Your bottom lip sticks out. Makes me want to.." she bit it gently and stroked her tongue over it, forcing him to deepen the kiss. He slowly drew away.

"Don't change the subject."

"Draco, this is the first night we've spent alone together. Don't spoil it now."

"I'm sorry. What idiot set the date for the wedding? Why can't we get married now?"

"It was your idea for a summer wedding, if you would care to recall. And with Hermione being pregnant, we decided to wait until she'd had the babies."

"Does this mean you'll move in with me now?" Draco's moods changed like lightning.

"We've slept together once, and you want me to move in?"

"We didn't sleep. And we have to learn to live together, don't we? And if I recall correctly, _you_ were the one pushing for co-habiting before marriage."

"True. So you'll be the one telling Lavender and Parvati, will you?"

"They don't scare me. And I do pay their wages, don't I?"

"And you'll also tell Vinnie and Greg."

"Now they _do _scare me. You can do it." Draco smiled lazily at her.

"You like to delegate, don't you, Mr Malfoy?"

"That's why I'm the boss, Miss Duval." He leaned back in the chair and pulled her against his chest. For a pair of very recent ex-virgins, they were surprisingly comfortable being naked together. Chastity smoothed her hand over his chest, fascinated by the play of muscles there, and let it wander down over his stomach. Draco sucked in a breath as he felt the now-familiar arousal coil in his belly. They'd spent the best part of the night sprawled across his massive bed; the first night they'd been alone together for three months.

Lavender and Parvati had taken it upon themselves to guard Chastity's chastity (which they found to be hilarious), from Draco. Regardless of the fact that they themselves were practically living with Vinnie and Greg, they decided to thwart every attempt that Draco made to get her alone. They escorted her home from the Lair every night, and either Vinnie or Greg were with her at any other time. It was Chastity who'd decided enough was enough, and ordered the other two men to back off and let her spend some time with her fiancé. She'd arranged for the Two Rons to take Lavender and Parvati out to their favourite restaurant and threatened them with the Witches Room if they brought them back before daylight. Knowing Chastity was serious, they agreed.  She then set about arranging a seductive setting in Draco's quarters.

Draco had taken one look at the candles, soft lighting and Chastity, and had promptly swept her up into his arms in true 'Romantic Hero' fashion, carrying her straight to the bedroom. It hadn't been perfect, certainly, the first time. Draco had found that Chastity was ticklish in certain spots, which hampered his efforts, and he'd almost embarrassed himself when he'd felt her soft hand on him for the first time. But they'd learnt together what pleased the other most, and by the time he'd slid home, Draco was shaking with the effort to hold back. It had been over far too soon, and he'd buried his head in the hollow of her neck, apologising. Chastity had soothed and petted him, and it hadn't been long before they were both aroused again.  The third time brought them to Draco's heartfelt statement that he'd died and gone to heaven.

He stopped her hand from going any lower than his stomach.

"Give me a chance to recover, Chas." He nuzzled her neck. Chastity arched her neck for easier access, and pressed closer.

"I'd say you were already on your way to full recovery." She shifted on his lap.

"I may very well be, but I like to think that I can be considerate when necessary. You must be sore by now." He raised an eyebrow at her, and she blushed slightly.

"A bit."

"Come on, I think I know what you need." He stood up with her in his arms and carried her into the huge bathroom, grabbing his wand from the side table on the way past. Depositing her on a comfortable stool, he made sure the bath was deep enough for the both of them and that the water contained a soothing potion for relaxing muscles. He didn't want to admit it, but he ached in places he'd never ached before, so this was just as much for him as for Chastity.

He slid in behind Chastity and sighed, leaning back against the warmed marble and settling her in between his legs. He helped her gather her hair into a loose knot on top of her head and secured it with a simple charm. She glanced back at him.

"Do I want to know where you learnt that charm?"

"Hermione taught it to me." He shrugged. 

"And what were you doing to need that charm?" she interrogated.

"You know I'll have to dispose of you if you ever reveal this, don't you?"

"Scouts Honour." She saluted.

"What in Merlin's name is a Scout?"

"You're such a Pureblood, Draco." She insulted him playfully. "Didn't you ever take Muggle Studies?"

"No, thank you very much." He sniffed disdainfully.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"I had much longer hair when I was at school."

"So?"

"And I played a lot of Quidditch."

"So?"

"Iusedittokeepmyhairtidy." He mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"You're determined to make me tell you, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I _said_ I used it to keep my hair tidy."

Chastity burst out laughing and turned to see an aggrieved expression on his face.

"Well you did ask."

"I didn't realise you were so vain. A little mussed hair too much for the Malfoy pride?"

"Hmmph." He lifted a shoulder.

"So why cut it? Not that I don't like it this way."

"Too many people kept saying how much I looked like Lucius."

"So you chopped it all off?"

"I had it _styled_." If he still had long hair he would have flicked it.

"Oh Vanity be thy name."

"But you love me anyway."

"It's far too late to cancel the wedding plans, anyway." It was lucky that Draco knew what Chastity's sense of humour was like, but he ducked her anyway. She came up spluttering, her hair dripping around her face. It degenerated into a water fight when Draco laughed at her, and ended when Chastity slid her body over his and kissed him into submission.

~~~

Lavender and Parvati took the news that Chastity was moving to the Dragon's Lair remarkably well, although it helped that they were held at wandpoint by Chastity. And so she moved in her belongings, and there was an argument when she tossed Draco's broom out of the closet to make way for her martial arts equipment. Draco soon realised that there may have to be compromises on both sides if they were to live together successfully; so only half her equipment was allowed to stay in his closet, the rest was consigned to her practice room.

The added benefit to living together was the constant sex. Teenage hormones were raging and all it took for Draco to sweep her into their rooms was a smouldering look from Chastity, which she practiced regularly. She made sure she only cast them either in the morning or after work, after all, business was business.

Her father was not happy to hear of his youngest "shacking up" as Ewan so crudely put it. Draco bore the brunt of his anger with equanimity until Chastity stepped in and he lost the thread of the argument when they lapsed into Welsh. He cleared his throat to gain their attention and calmly told Devereux that Chastity was staying where she was. Devereux tried to stare him down, but Draco had had too many years of being Lucius' son. He was still surprised when Devereux backed down, though.

~~~

Draco liked watching Chastity practice. He'd converted the whole attic space of the Dragon's Lair as a workout room, and six skylight windows allowed the sunlight to filter into the room during the day. Mats covered half the floor and a punch bag was suspended from the ceiling at one end of the room. Various weight machines and other assorted equipment stood at the opposite end. There was a rota list on the wall for employees to book time in the room, and most of the staff took advantage on their days off to burn off excess energy. Working mainly nights and sleeping late wasn't particularly conducive for a healthy lifestyle, and Chastity had suggested it as a way of keeping staff from going off sick. Vinnie and Greg had taken to the weights with enthusiasm, and with Chastity's guidance had become much leaner with well-defined muscles, for which Lavender and Parvati were extremely grateful.

Draco preferred the afternoon sessions in the gym. While Chastity was going through stretching exercises and katas, Draco was working on overall fitness. He'd been playing Quidditch most of his life, and the sudden loss on graduation had hit him hard. Yes, he still had his broom, but the opportunity to play was few and far between. The Dragon's Lair was taking up a lot more of his time than even he had expected, and the four days it was open brought in more than enough money to support his lifestyle. He was even able to replace the money he had withdrawn from his trust to finance the venture.

Draco sat up from the bench and slung a towel around his neck after mopping the sweat from his face, a pleasant ache in his muscles indicating the success of his workout. From across the room, Chastity was just finishing her cool down stretches when she felt the weight of his gaze on her. She looked up and saw him sitting on the bench, his sweatpants riding low on his hips above his bare chest. She grinned and decided to surprise him by back-flipping all the way across to him, ending with a flourish just in front of him, her face flushed.

"Show off." he smiled. She straddled his lap and tugged him closer with the ends of the towel.

"Want to see what else I can do?"

"There's more?" he rested his hands loosely on her hips.

"I may surprise you with what I can do." she rotated said hips in his lap and he groaned slightly.

"I'm all yours then." he tightened his hands, fingers sliding under the legs of her sweatshorts that had ridden up.

"Where's your wand?" she murmured against his lips.

"Which one?"

"Wooden, which performs magic."

"I thought they both did," he drawled.

"You know what I mean."

"What do you want it for?" he paused, "Or is it some new kinky game you've invented?"

"You truly have a dirty mind, don't you? I thought you might like to get naked."

"Oh, I don't know about that. There's something slightly decadent about not undressing." his index finger ran around the leg of her panties, feeling the sweat that hadn't dried from her workout. She squirmed slightly as it delved under the elastic and brushed against her damp curls. His other hand slid under her loose top to the sports bra underneath, the thumb flicking over her suddenly tight nipple. Draco rocked slightly against her, letting her feel his arousal against her thigh.

"Oh...al..all right then." she whispered and grasped his damp shoulders , lifting slightly to allow his hand better access.

Burrowing his fingers deeper, he was grateful for the stretch material that made up her clothes. Pushing one leg of her knickers aside, the movement caused them to ride up and she arched into him as he plunged his fingers into the slick flesh between her legs. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he curled his fingers inside her and used his thumb to send her over the edge into orgasm. It surprised her so much that she wasn't aware she'd collapsed and Draco winced as she trapped his hand between them. Moving his legs slightly, he manoeuvred her into a more comfortable position.

"Wow." she moaned.

"You can say that again."

"I will. Wow." the aftershocks still rippled through her and her muscles tensed around his fingers. She became aware of something nudging her thigh, and she lifted her head to see Draco clenching his teeth as she rubbed against the tent inside his sweats.

"Want me to do something about that, Draco?" she nuzzled his neck and he growled at her. Using one hand on his shoulder to steady herself, Chastity pulled on the drawstring of his trousers and was pleased to see that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Grasping him in a small hand, she shifted forward slightly and positioned him at her entrance, nudging his fingers aside at the same time. Together they held her clothing out of the way and Draco eased inside slowly, teeth gritted to prevent him from coming too soon. The clothing restricted their movements and Draco could feel the sweat trickling down his back. With one hand on her hip and the other kneading her breast, he thrust shallowly into her, the elastic scraping against him just one more sensation to overload the sensuous haze he'd descended into. Chastity rocked in time with his thrusts, the coarse hairs on Draco's abdomen rubbing against her. She seated herself firmly in his lap, thrusting her breast into his hand, encouraging him to be a little rougher with her. Rocking harder, she felt him deep inside her and whimpered.

"Harder." she moaned frantically and Draco grasped her hips in both hands, sitting up straighter and bending her backwards slightly. He felt her clench around him and thrust deeper so the tip of his arousal rubbed against her cervix. Feeling the familiar tension building he buried his head in her neck and released, trembling violently in the aftermath. He fell backwards onto the bench, bringing Chastity with him so she lay on his chest. She shivered as the sweat slowly dried on her bare shoulders and Draco curled his arms around her to keep her warm.

Draco lifted his head suddenly as there was a brief knock on the door, which was then opened noisily, and a flush rose in his cheeks as he realised what they must look like. Chastity was horrified, and was glad she had her back to the door so at least she was shielding Draco somewhat. She hurriedly scooted backwards a few inches and discreetly tucked Draco back into his sweats, pulling the drawstring tight.

"Looks like you've had a good workout." A voice said. Draco groaned.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Not very polite today, Draco." Harry sauntered into the room, a slight grin playing around his mouth.

"It's my day off, Potter, I can be rude if I want." Grabbing his wand he murmured a cleaning charm and allowed Chastity to scoot off his lap.

"I'm going for a shower, Draco." She touched his shoulder, and disappeared into the bathroom.

"You've just ruined my day, Potter."

"I thought every man was mellow after sex." Harry smirked, knowing full well what they'd been up to.

"Piss off." Draco rolled off the bench and stood up. "Now tell me why you're here?" 

"Can't I visit an old schoolmate while I'm in town?"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "There's a reason you're here, Harry, and I can still sic Chastity on you if necessary."

"Hiding behind women now, Draco?"

"And I can still beat you in a duel as well."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try."

"Don't tempt me."

"Ferret."

"Scarface."

"Boys, boys, play nice." Chastity came back into the room rubbing her hair dry after her lightning fast shower. "Draco, go and have a shower, I can smell you from here."

"Sure you're not related to Snape?" Harry joked.

"That's your best friend's husband you're insulting, Harry." Draco always liked to have the last word. Chastity threw the towel at him and it hit him in the back of the head.

"I resent that remark, Draco." She called after him as his laugh drifted back to her.

"How're the wedding plans coming along?" Harry sat on a bench opposite her.

"Okay, I think. We don't want a huge wedding, really, just family and close friends."

"Not going all out?"

"No. I think Draco has had enough of the pomp that went with his family name. He was quite impressed with Hermione's wedding."

"It was nice, wasn't it? I still can't believe she's pregnant." Harry sighed. At that point Draco came out dressed in black trousers and shirt, rolling up the sleeves as he came over to them.

"Shall we go somewhere that doesn't smell quite so sweaty?"

"You weren't complaining earlier." Chastity murmured in his ear as she reached up to fix his collar.

"That was earlier. Come on." He headed out the door, ignoring Harry's smirking look.

Harry settled himself on the sofa as Draco summoned a house elf for some coffee. Tea reminded him too much of the professors at Hogwarts, and he wasn't going to start acting like a bunch of old fogies, thank you very much. He qualified that thought to exclude Snape; he had great respect for his ex-Head of House. When they were all settled, Harry leant forward, cradling his mug in his hands.

"Draco, Chastity tells me you're having a very quiet wedding."

"Yes."

"Are you having it at Hogwarts?"

"Why do you ask?" Chastity and Draco had discussed this with her family.

"How do you feel about a double wedding, with me and Ginny?"

"Pardon?" Draco didn't think he'd heard correctly. Harry sat back with a sigh.

"We're waiting for her to graduate, but we want to get married as soon as possible after that. We don't want a huge wedding either, but the Press is bound to get hold of it, so we thought Hogwarts was the best choice. Who's going to mess with some of the most powerful wizards? Plus the protection and privacy it allows too. I've already spoken to Dumbledore, and he's happy to officiate."

"Don't you want it to be yours and Ginny's day alone?" Chastity asked.

"We're not bothered. Let's face it; most of the people we'll invite will be at yours anyway. Why not save everyone the hassle of having to get two outfits?"

"That's a very practical thing to say, Harry. Does Ginny know this?"

"She knows I can be romantic when I want to be. I've got something special planned for the honeymoon." Harry grinned.

"What do the Weasley's have to say about this?"

"We haven't told them yet. We wanted to sound you and Chastity out first."

"I'm still finding this hard to take in, Harry." Draco paused, "We weren't that close at school, so what really makes you want to share what should be the most important day of your life, with us?"

Harry sighed, knowing beforehand that Draco would be suspicious. He was a typical Slytherin, after all.

"I'm doing this for Hermione."

"Hermione?"

"Yes. You were instrumental in getting her and Snape back together, and I know that your name carries a certain notoriety." Harry saw Draco flinch a little. "Has it been that hard for you, Draco?"

"What do you think?" Sometimes Draco was looked at with some suspicion.

"Sorry. Even Snape had it hard for a while."

"Hogwarts does offer him some protection."

"Look, this will show the world that the name Malfoy does not mean 'evil and dark'."

"You'd think my actions when Voldemort was defeated would speak for themselves."

"The world can be narrow-minded, Draco. And what better way to stick two fingers up at it than to have the full support of Dumbledore and 'The Boy Who lived' at your wedding?" Harry pulled a face at The Daily Prophet's favourite title for him.

"So where does Hermione come into this?" Draco was curious now.

"She won't have had the babies very long, that's all, and I know she won't want to travel too far with them. Neither her nor Snape had an easy time when their marriage was announced; you saw the headlines."

"Yes. 'Death Eater and Child Bride'. Hermione should have kept Rita Skeeter in that jar." Draco's mouth twisted as he remembered his part in that little episode.

"She got her comeuppance in the end."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes. The department of Animagi registrations had an anonymous tip-off. I wonder where that came from." Harry looked at him.

"I really have no idea." Draco was studying his manicured nails.

"Will you think about it, then?"

"The wedding?"

"Yes."

"What do you think, Chas?" Draco looked up at his fiancée.

"We'll discuss it with my family. If they think it's a good idea, I have no objection, providing it doesn't turn into a circus." She said.

"That's the last thing we want, either."

"You'll have to deal with Molly Weasley, Harry. She's the one you'll have to convince."

"Ginny knows how to handle her. I think she'll be so pleased to have me officially part of the family she'll agree to anything."

"Even to sharing her daughter's wedding?"

"If that fails, we can always bribe Arthur with the wonders of television." Harry grinned. He stood up and put his mug down on the table. "Send me an owl when you make your decision, Okay?"

"We will." Chastity promised.

~~~  

"Ron?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Are you really okay with this?"

"What, you and Ginny getting married?"

"Yes."

"Look mate, if I wasn't, you wouldn't have any bits left after I'd finished with you."

"Oh."

"Yes, now are we going to practice or not?"

"I just wanted to make sure, that's all." Harry picked up his broom and then paused, "How do you feel about a double wedding?"

"No, thanks, Susan and I aren't ready yet, you know that."

"I meant with Draco and Chastity."

Ron turned to face him. "Are you nuts?"

"Would it cause a problem?" Harry sat down again and Ron sank into a chair, practice forgotten for the time being. He took a deep breath, trying not to freak out like so many times in the past. There must be a reason Harry was asking him this.

"What does Ginny say about it? And how does Draco feel about having so many Gryffs at his wedding? _If_ he decides to go ahead with it, that is."

"You know Ginny and I don't want a big wedding. If we could get away with it, you know we'd elope, but your mum would never forgive us."

"Yeah, I don't fancy having a howler a day turn up here."

"You're taking this very calmly, Ron."

"I don't think anything can shock me anymore, after Snape and Hermione. This is mild compared to them. So why have a joint wedding with them?"

Harry shifted slightly, wondering whether to tell him the whole truth. He knew how proud the Weasley's were, and even though they weren't as poor as they were, what with Arthur being Minister of Magic now, a wedding was bound to cost a lot. Molly would want to go all out, and he and Ginny had discussed this, which is why they wanted a small wedding. Harry had more than enough to pay for the whole thing himself, but Ginny had vetoed that idea as well. With Draco and Chastity, the cost would be halved. He decided to go with the 'supporting Draco' scenario. It was just noble enough to be believable. He waited for Ron to speak.

Ron looked at his best friend, knowing there was something else he wasn't telling him, and he had a pretty good idea about what it was. It was almost funny, the way Harry always felt so guilty about having more money than all of them put together.

"You haven't said whether Draco has agreed." Was all he said.

"He hasn't yet. I wanted to find out what you thought."

"So if I was totally against the idea, you'd retract your offer to him?"

"Yes. You're my best friend, after all."

"Just as well I don't object then."

"Thanks, Ron. You don't know how much this means to me."

"That makes me the Best Man, then, doesn't it?" Ron grinned and picked up his broom. "Can we get to practice now?"

"Sure. Let's go." Harry was relieved. He didn't see Ron shake his head slightly at his transparent relief. They all seemed to think he was daft, the way they tiptoed round him sometimes; he may be blind, but he wasn't stupid…

~~~  

Owls started flying backwards and forwards between Harry & Ron's, Hogwarts and The Dragon's Lair. After Draco agreeing, Ginny and Chastity wanted to get most of the details worked out before presenting their ideas to Molly. They'd decided on a date in early August, to give everyone a break before the new term and Quidditch season started.

Chastity started flooing to meet Ginny in Hogsmeade to discuss dresses, flowers and guests. They had a little difficulty with the colour scheme and in the end they compromised with silver and gold. Then it was time to confront Molly Weasley. Hermione had agreed to host the meeting, and Severus was glad to disappear for a few hours to his parents' home. He wanted to collect a few books from his father's extensive library. 

Men had very little to do with this meeting, so it was Hermione, looking serene and glowing as her pregnancy proceeded, Chastity, Ginny, Minerva and Molly. Molly was surprised to see Chastity there, but welcomed her as a friend of Hermione and her daughter's.

"Mum, you know that Harry and I want to get married as soon as I graduate." Ginny took the bit firmly between her teeth.

"I know that, Ginny, and I've got some wonderful ideas.."

"Mum, we don't want a huge wedding." Ginny interrupted. Molly was about to start again, but Minerva's hand on her arm prevented her.

"Let her finish, Molly."

"Harry and I have discussed this, Mum, and we want it here at Hogwarts, with just a few friends and my family. We also want Draco and Chastity to get married at the same time."

"Pardon?" Molly was speechless for once; a rare occurrence.

"We want a double wedding. In August. With Draco and Chastity." Ginny said firmly. Sometimes you just had to spell it out to her mother, no pun intended.

"If this is because of the cost.."

"Mum! That has nothing to do with it." Ginny kept her fingers crossed under her robe, "You know Harry hates a fuss, and if we have a huge wedding it will turn into a circus and be ruined. We want the kind of wedding Hermione and Professor Snape had."

"You can call him Severus, you know." Hermione grinned, "At least behind his back."

"I don't think I'll ever be comfortable with that, 'Mione." Ginny smiled.

"And you agree with this, Minerva?" Molly pinned the other woman with her gaze.

"Albus has agreed to officiate, Molly, and Hogwarts is lovely at that time of year. The press will be kept away, and I believe Mr Creevey has agreed to be the official photographer."

"Which will do him no harm at all when the time comes for him to get a job." Molly sniffed.

"At least we will have control about what the press publish. And Colin has been a good friend." Ginny admonished. Hermione leant forward and then sat back with a laugh.

"Someone's going to have to help me up."

Molly and Minerva immediately stood and helped her up, watching as she walked slowly towards the bathroom. "I hate having to pee every half hour." she grumbled.

"Get used to it!" Molly called back, laughing. She sobered upon seeing the faces of the two girls in front of her, and then sighed. Her baby girl getting married; where had all the time gone? Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Mum, don't go soft on me now. Don't you want to yell at us a bit more?"

"Well don't act like a teenager, then!"

"Mum, we are teenagers!"

"But you're so young to be getting married!"

"So were you, and look how long you've been married! We know what we're doing, Mum, and this is what we both want, Chastity and I." 

"Minerva? Do you think it's the best thing to do?"

"Like I said, Molly, we're well protected here. Albus can set the wards to admit only who we want to. A small, intimate wedding is what the children want, and I think we should all respect their wishes."

"So. Tell me what you've got worked out then." Molly sighed and the two girls launched into their plans just as Hermione joined them again.

TBC


	13. Babies and Brothers

Disclaimer: Not mine, she sobs, except for Sev's family, Kailani and Chastity.

A/N: Thanks to Sunglow for beta reading, and to all my faithful reviewers out there. I will be acknowledging you all at the end of this story. I thought this would be the last chapter, but I have so many loose ends to tie up, it may spill over into two more after this one. I shall be sorry to see this end, but I have no plans for a sequel, ever, so no matter how much you beg and plead, you ain't getting one!

Sev and the Family Snape

Chapter 13 – Babies and Brothers

Severus entered their bedroom in his usual noiseless fashion so as not to disturb his sleeping family. Hermione was sprawled over his side of the bed, taking advantage of the empty space, dark circles under her eyes a testament to their disturbed nights. She stirred on the bed and he was by her side in an instant, sliding his arm around her to help her sit up.

"They're not awake yet." he murmured as she looked towards the two identical baskets near the bed.

"We don't have to be quiet, you know," she said softly, "The sooner they get used to Peeves banging around, the better."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not so bad, although my breasts ache, but it's nice to get out of the hospital wing."

"Too busy up there?"

"Mmm. I love the quiet down here."

"Now you know why I like it here too." he swung his legs up onto the bed and put his arm round her shoulders, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "Has the bleeding stopped?"

"Yes. Mum couldn't believe that she had to go through six weeks of it, and all I had to do was take a potion and within a week I was healed."

"Benefits of being a witch." he laid a gentle hand on her now flat stomach and felt her shake with laughter. "What?"

"Mum also had to go through weeks of exercise to get her figure back. One wave of Poppy's wand and my muscles are as tight as ever." she laid a soft hand on his thigh. "I still can't quite believe it myself."

"We can grow bones, but not mend a few muscles?" he quirked an eyebrow at her and she smiled up at him

"So your body is back to normal?" his body reacted to her nearness with predictability.

"Yes..." her hand moved up and down over the soft material.

"And Poppy..."

"Said we should still wait a couple of weeks." she pouted.

"Damn."

"My thoughts exactly, although I hadn't expected my hormones to kick in this way." her hand brushed lightly over his fly and he grabbed her wrist, guiding her hand to his chest.

"Don't tempt me." he growled.

"Well don't look so gorgeous then." she fingered the soft linen of his shirt.

"I think your hormones have affected your eyesight, Mrs Snape." he snorted, knowing full well he looked a wreck, having gone nearly two weeks with very little sleep apart from catnaps.

"No they haven't. You always look good to me." she rubbed her cheek affectionately against his chest, feeling it expand as he yawned suddenly. She looked up and saw the weariness in his eyes and the dark circles underneath that matched her own. "Come to bed, Severus. The twins won't be awake for a little while." she coaxed.

"Wake me when they do." for once he wasn't being stubborn. He opened one eye. "Promise?"

"I promise." she lifted the sheet and he slid in after shedding his robe and shoes. He'd wake anyway as soon as the babies so much as snuffled in their sleep, but she hoped he would allow himself to sleep a little deeper. She listened as his breathing deepened, indicating he was asleep, and then she climbed out of bed to visit the bathroom. She shut the door softly and quickly stripped off to have a shower. Catching sight of herself in the mirror, she studied herself carefully. Her breasts were fuller, and her nipples darker; her waist sloped inwards, and she frowned slightly at the still-red stretch marks marring her abdomen. Her fingers ran across them, feeling the slight indents there. She wasn't sure if she wanted to let Severus see them yet, which she knew was totally irrational; she'd just had his babies, after all.

Stepping into the shower, she quickly washed her hair and let the hot water sooth her tiredness away. Snatching a couple of hours sleep at a time was not the same as a full night's sleep, but she was happy to pay the price. It was only for a few weeks anyway; according to Poppy, the twins should be sleeping through the night by hopefully eight weeks. They already seemed to wake one after the other; usually Sebastian woke first, allowing Severus to change him and bring him to her for feeding before Salvador started stirring. All in all, they were extremely accommodating babies. Drying her hair and braiding it, she slipped into a comfortable pair of well-worn jeans and a loose shirt, and surveyed herself in the mirror. It would do, she decided, smoothing a hand over her flat stomach; it was nice to see her feet again.

Tiptoeing over to the babies, she gazed down at them as they slept peacefully. Although they were separate, they faced each other, mouths moving reflexively in sleep, a hand reaching out to the other instinctively. She wondered if they would be like Fred and George; so close they finished each other's sentences.  Loath to disturb them, she reached down a finger and stroked first Sebastian's and then Salvador's soft downy pink cheek. They had lost that wrinkled, angry red look about them and to her and Severus they were the most beautiful babies in the world. Feeling their mother's touch, they stirred slightly and she held her breath, love for them swelling inside her as they settled quietly again to sleep.

Leaving her men asleep, she moved into the sitting room and looked around, noting the crate of potions that Severus had been working on over the last week. He was restocking Poppy's stores and had used the time when she was resting to work instead of resting himself. Hopefully, now they were complete, he could relax a little and they could enjoy the twins together.  She tossed a pinch of floo powder in the fire and called for Poppy.

"Your stores are ready, Poppy, do you want to come and collect them?"

"Certainly. I want to check on those adorable babies, anyway."

"You might want to wait until they wake up. Do you want to come over for a cup of tea while I have breakfast?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Poppy promised. She was always looking for an excuse to hold the twins, along with Sirius and Remus. Hermione closed the floo connection, and ordered breakfast from the kitchens; cereal with a selection of fruit, juice and toast for herself, eggs and bacon for Severus when he woke up. Poppy stepped through the fireplace not long after breakfast was delivered and helped herself to a cup of tea while Hermione ate.

Both of them looked up when they heard the beginnings of a wail, which tapered off almost immediately, indicating that Severus was awake as well. Knowing he would hate for Poppy to see him dishevelled from sleep, Hermione closed the bedroom door after her and found Sebastian already cradled against her husband's chest.

"Poppy's in the other room, Severus." she said softly.

"Again?"

"I think she misses them."

"Anyone would think they were her own personal property, the way that woman fusses around them." he held his son possessively closer. Hermione ignored his grumbling.

"Does he need changing?"

Severus wrinkled his impressive nose a little. "How anything so small can make such a stink, I'll never know."

"Salvador's not awake yet then?"

"Give him time. I'm sure he'll be awake any minute now, so I'd better change this one now." Severus laid him gently down and with a wave of his wand the baby was once again sweet smelling.

"Thank Merlin for magic." he said, handing their son to her. He then noticed what she was wearing. "Planning on going out later?"

"I was, actually. I thought we might take the twins for a walk by the lake; get some fresh air."

"I am not pushing a pram."

"I didn't say you'd have to. We can carry one each." she started to undo her shirt as Sebastian snuffled against her breast, searching. Her hand stilled as his eyes locked onto her fingers and her breath caught in her throat. "Sev..."

"Don't..." he moved slowly forward and held her and the baby gently against his chest. "I'm trying to restrain myself." he murmured against her hair.

"It's hard for me too." she nuzzled his throat. Sebastian squeaked and stirred against her. "I'll take him and get him fed. You see to Salvador." she could hear him waking in the background. Snatching up a soft cloth for her shoulder, she carried the baby into the living room and sat down, unbuttoning her shirt and releasing the catch on her bra. Manoeuvring him into position she was pleased when he latched on immediately. It had taken her quite a few tries in the beginning and there had been tears of frustration from both her and the babies until both Camille and Helen had helped her to get it right. She felt a slight twinge as he pulled hard at first, and then settled down into a steady rhythm. He squirmed and cried when after ten minutes she pulled him off her and burped him, switching to the other breast as soon as she could.

"Impatient, isn't he?" Poppy observed.

"He always is. Salvador is much more placid."

"I can imagine the trouble he'll get into when he's older."

"It's too early to label them, Poppy." Severus came into the room, immaculate once again, carrying his other son. Hermione handed her sated son to Poppy for burping and reached for her other, cuddling him close.

"Eat some breakfast, Severus." she directed him to the table in the corner where his food was being kept warm. Poppy's lips twitched as he obeyed without question.

"Perhaps I should have recruited Hermione a couple of years ago, Severus." she raised an eyebrow at him. "She might have kept you in line."

"I doubt it, Poppy." Hermione smiled at her. "I'd have had to tie him down." and she flushed slightly. Blasted hormones! Severus smiled a little at her discomfort; he'd have to keep that in mind over the next couple of weeks; the thought of his wife laid out on their bed with nothing but a couple of silk scarves around her wrists sent a sharp sense of arousal straight to his groin. In fact, he wasn't adverse to the idea of her using the scarves on him; the past year with Hermione had replaced a lot of bad memories with good. He quickly took a sip of ice-cold pumpkin juice and was glad the table covered his lap. He didn't want to shock Poppy too much...

~~~ 

Later that morning found the small family group under a willow tree by the lake. Hermione transfigured a leaf into a soft blanket and Severus cast a cushioning charm so the babies didn't have to lie on the hard ground. They were sleeping again, but Hermione had a changing bag shrunk in Severus's pocket ready. He propped his head on his hand and Hermione did the same so they were facing each other either side of the twins.

"Are you happy, Severus?" she asked suddenly.

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"Do you think all this is too good to be true, sometimes?"

"Doubting? Hermione?"

"Not my feelings for you, Severus, never. But after the last seven years..."

"He's gone, Hermione, and he won't be back. We saw to that. And you know I'll never let anything happen to you or our children."

"I'm frightened sometimes, Severus. Am I being stupid?"

"No. Parenthood is frightening. We'll make mistakes, certainly, but I'm sure they'll turn out fine with you as their mother."

"And you as their father."

"And two mutts as godfathers." his lips twisted.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about Ron and Harry," she giggled, throwing a leaf at him.

"All right; too mutts and two Quidditch hooligans then." he shuddered at the thought of four Gryffindors as his son's godfathers. He was picking the next set of godparents, he decided; at least four Slytherins to even it out. He was pleased to see the slight frown disappear from between Hermione's brows, knowing he'd succeeded in calming her fears for the time being.

"I wonder how Sage is getting on." he changed the subject, thinking of his brother in Romania.

"Probably having a great time. I'm sure Kailani is looking after him." she nudged him with her sandaled foot, smirking.

"We haven't heard from Saxen though." He frowned slightly.

"Do your parents know where he is?"

"He was at home the day after these were born." He gently touched Salvador's back, "But he was gone by the time they got back."

"No owl?"

"Just a note to say he'd be gone for a few days."

"But it's been nearly two weeks!"

"He's a big boy, Hermione, he can come and go as he pleases. He just has to get something straight in his head, that's all."

"Does this have anything to do with Charlie?"

"Who told you about that?"

"Kailani told me that Charlie had been flirting with him. What happened?"

"Charlie made a pass at him, that's all."

"I didn't think Saxen liked men that way."

"He doesn't, I think. Normally."

"But Charlie's different?"

"He wouldn't be running otherwise."

"Will it be awkward at the wedding?"

"I think they're both mature enough to avoid a scene." Severus knew Saxen had been invited to Ginny and Harry's wedding. "Charlie told me he'd apologised to him before they left."

"Poor Charlie. He really liked him, didn't he?"

"I think it was instant attraction on his part. Saxen I'm not so sure about."

"What did Sage have to say about?"

"Not a lot. He's never seen Saxen act like this before; it's not like him to avoid a confrontation."

"Perhaps he was just as attracted." Hermione shrugged, "If he's normally into women, and then found he liked men as well, wouldn't that cause him to doubt himself?"

"Perhaps."

"Or maybe he's having a mid-life crisis."

"Wizards don't have mid-life crises." he paused "And I am not middle-aged!"

Hermione scooted closer and kissed him. "I never said you were."

"Good. Your remark about his age reminded me of mine."

"You are not middle-aged; I know that. You're Mature." kiss, "Seasoned," kiss, "Experienced," longer kiss, "Sexy...god, Sev, take me now." she moaned as she wound her fingers through his hair. He pulled back reluctantly.

"I can't...the babies...Poppy.."

"I'll never last two weeks!" she complained.

"You'll have to. It's hard for me too."

"I'll spontaneously combust before then."

"No you won't. There hasn't been a case of sexual self-combustion in over a thousand years." He deadpanned.

"Ha, ha, very funny." She flopped back and grinned at him. "Want to go swimming later if we get someone to baby-sit?"

"No. You in a bikini is not something my self-control can take too much of. Ask me again in a couple of weeks." He put his hands over his face and spoke through his fingers.

"We don't have to go the whole way." She wheedled.

"You're determined to drive me insane, aren't you?" he opened one eye at her.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I couldn't resist."

"You don't have to...in two weeks." He sat up suddenly and twisted to look towards the castle.

"What's the matter?" she sat up too, checking to see if they'd disturbed their children.

"Not sure. It looks like someone is headed this way." He was up in a fluid motion and stood protectively over them, wand tucked up his sleeve ready for use should it become necessary. He relaxed as he recognised their visitor.

"Saxen. It's about time you came back."

"Where have you been?" Hermione rushed forward and hugged him.

"Severus, Hermione." Saxen stood there awkwardly. "I just had to get away for a while. I'm sorry if I caused anyone to worry."

"Well, you're back now. Did you get it resolved?" Severus asked. He couldn't read his brother's face at all.

"I think so." Saxen's mouth twisted in a half-smile.

"Good. It's nice to have you back, what with Sage gone." Hermione decided to test the waters a little and saw him tense very slightly.

"Oh?"

"Yes. He decided to go to Romania with Kailani and Charlie." Severus had noticed too.

"Oh yes, he did owl to tell me." He looked down at the babies and changed the subject, "They've grown."

He successfully distracted Severus and Hermione and allowed them to bring him up to date with everything that was happening at Hogwarts.  After a while, he tuned them out, thinking back over the last two weeks and to Sage's letter he'd received only yesterday.

"..And then Sirius was eaten by Nero." He just caught the tail end of Hermione's sentence. "What?!"

"See, Severus? I knew he wasn't listening to me."

"I apologise, Hermione."

"We understand, Saxen. Take your time; we'll be here if you want to talk about it." Hermione hugged him gently and then swooped down to pick Salvador up. Severus did the same with Sebastian and transfigured the blanket back to a leaf.

"It's time we headed back anyway. Why don't you go and see Remus? I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." She patted his arm and they left him under the willow.

~~~  

Saxen stayed under the willow for the rest of the afternoon, gazing out over the lake and watching the giant squid lazily wave its tentacles in the air. He rested his forearms on his upraised knees and thought again of Sage's letter. In it, he'd talked about arriving in Romania at the dragon colony and being almost overwhelmed by the sound of dragons speaking to him. He'd always known he had an affinity with creatures, but this was beyond anything he'd ever experienced before. It wasn't just one he was able to speak to, and the Director of the colony had immediately wanted him to stay permanently. The magnitude of his talent had never been seen before and they were desperate to keep him.

Saxen sighed. It looked like things were finally working out for his twin. Kailani was mentioned in every other sentence and he could read between the lines as to where that was headed. His mother would be pleased to have another son married off and producing little dragonets. Dragons then brought back a memory of a certain redhead and he frowned. He crumpled a dry leaf between his fingers and thought back to when he'd met up with Leticia in London.

They'd gone out to lunch, and as usual Leticia was witty, charming and beautiful. She kept the conversation going, and didn't complain when he answered in monosyllables.

Flashback "What's the matter, Saxen?" 

_"Nothing."_

_"How long have we known each other? Ten years?"_

_"Twelve."_

_"So don't tell me nothing's wrong. Spill it." Leticia was nothing if not forthright._

_"It's nothing, really."_

_"So why are you so miserable? And don't tell me you're not."_

_"Can't I take an old friend out to lunch without being harangued?"_

_"Not if you expect me to take you to bed, no." she raised an eyebrow at him, knowing full well why he was there.  She was surprised to see two spots of colour appear on his cheeks as if he was embarrassed. Her eyes narrowed and she was almost insulted._

_"You've met someone." She guessed shrewdly, "And you're scared shitless."_

_"I am not!" his head shot up and he glared at her._

_"That glare hasn't worked on me for over ten years, Saxen. Don't think you're going to use me to get this person out of your system."_

_"I had no intention of using you, Leticia." He denied._

_"No? You haven't been in contact for nearly a year, and then all of a sudden you want to meet up with me? That usually means only one thing."_

_"You've never complained in the past."_

_"I know, but you've never been involved with anyone before."_

_"I'm not involved with anyone now."_

_"But you want to be."_

_"No!"_

_"Pull the other one, it's got pixies on." She laughed without humour, "Tell me about her."_

_"I can't."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because she's a he." The confession was torn from him. Leticia was speechless, and her mouth hung open. She closed it with a snap._

_"I see."_

_"No, you don't."_

_"I think I do. I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted, Saxen. You want to see if it's a one-off thing that will be solved by having sex with someone else, or if it's something more."_

_"I hardly know him."_

_"That doesn't matter, if it's the Right One."_

_"I don't believe in that nonsense."_

_"Well, I do, and if I found the Right One, you wouldn't be sitting here now." She stabbed a finger at him._

_"I don't want a man." He said._

_"Obviously, or you wouldn't be sitting here trying to convince yourself otherwise." She stood up and threw her napkin down on the table. "Come on."_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"We're going to perform a little experiment." Was all she said and Saxen paid for the meal before they Apparated to her home._

_"Right." Leticia stood in front of him. "Kiss me."_

_"This is not helping, Leticia." Saxen frowned._

_"Just bear with me on this, Sax. Forget everything and kiss me." She held up her face. Not knowing what it was she was trying to prove, he bent his head and kissed her. Whether it was the almost clinical atmosphere in the room that distracted him, he wasn't sure, but he felt nothing when he pressed his lips to hers. Her perfume was the same, as was the feel of her hands on his shoulders, but there was no arousal there. He lifted his head and saw she was watching him._

_"So you're obviously not attracted to me anymore. Try thinking of the centrefold in Playwizard." She instructed. He shrugged and did as he was told. Nothing._

_"Hold me closer, Saxen, and now think of a man other than your man." She instructed, "Someone you know who is very attractive."_

_"I don't see how that will help."_

_"Just do it, will you?"_

_"As you wish." He sighed and pulled her closer, closing his eyes and thinking of the most aesthetically pleasing man he could think of; Sirius Black, with his laughing eyes, thick black hair and tall, rangy body. Nothing. Remus Lupin, with his amber eyes, and honey coloured hair. Still nothing. He pulled away._

_"See? I'm not attracted to men." He said. He turned away and started to pace the room impatiently. Leticia sighed; it was obvious he was still in denial._

_"Saxen." He stopped and looked at her, his eyes haunted. "Stop pacing and come here." She waited until he was in front of her again. "Close your eyes." She waited again until he did as he was told. "Now think of..what's his name?"_

_"Charlie."_

_"Nice name. Now think of Charlie."_

_Charlie's cobalt blue eyes appeared behind his eyelids, framed by thick dark lashes. Slightly broken nose, covered with tan and freckles, full bottom lip, firm chin. Auburn hair clipped at the sides, but longer on top; broad shoulders, slim hips, long legs.. shit..he felt the blood pulsing around his body, settling in his groin and he groaned in frustration, spinning away from Leticia and opening his eyes to stare out the window._

_"Bingo." Leticia placed a hand on his back. "You have definitely got a thing for this Charlie."_

_"But I don't want to."_

_"I don't think you have a choice, Saxen." She rubbed soothingly, "It's not the end of the world. Does this Charlie know how you feel?"_

_"No. I left rather abruptly."_

_"Do you want to see him again?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Oh, Saxen."_

_End Flashback_

Saxen threw a stone into the lake, and ducked as it was tossed back by the squid. He stood up finally, and made his way back to the castle, intending to go straight to his quarters for some peace and quiet after the noise of London. As he neared the DADA classroom, the door opened and Remus appeared.

"Saxen! You're back!"

"Arrived earlier today. Where's Sirius?"

"Gone for a run with Fang. Do you want to join me for a cup of tea?"

"If you're making one, yes."

They walked to Lupin's quarters nearby, and Remus summoned some tea. They talked of inconsequential things first, and then Remus went in for the kill.

"So, where did you disappear to?"

"I went home." Saxen knew what Remus was talking about.

"Charlie felt really bad about that. He was quite upset the next day."

"He sent me a letter."

"You didn't have to stay away though, Saxen."

"Yes, I did." he looked down into his cup. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."  
"When did you know Sirius was the One?"

"Hmm. I expected a different question."

"Oh?"

"Yes, like when did I know I was gay?"

"I suppose I was implying that too."

"I don't know, to answer your question. I had to hide what I was for so long, I was reluctant to get involved with anybody. Sirius just barged into my life at eleven and refused to be ejected. I think it was when he became an Animagi that I realised he wasn't going to go away, regardless of what I was. He says he knew from the minute he met me that he'd met the love of his life." Remus stared at the window, lost in memories.

"But what about you?"

"I think it was the night I attacked Severus, in seventh year. When I found out what I'd done, what Sirius had done, I was furious. He'd endangered Severus and me, but worst of all, he nearly got himself expelled, which meant I would be separated from him forever. I didn't want to imagine a life without him."

"But you did in the end."

"Yes, for twelve miserable years I didn't have him, but that didn't mean I didn't love him. It's rare that two people have such a bond, and I think it's one that Severus and Hermione share too. You should have seen how miserable they were when they were apart."

"Oh?"

"Haven't they told you? There was a slight misunderstanding last year which resulted in them splitting up for two months."

"Slight misunderstanding? Moony, you're the master of the understatement." Sirius breezed into the room and helped himself to a cup of tea, his hand grazing his lover's shoulder in passing.

"Have a good run, love?"

"Yes, thanks. Although I'm not sure I can piss up as many trees as Fang can without having to worry about getting my balls mauled by one of those trees." Sirius plonked himself down in a chair next to Saxen. Remus rolled his eyes in exasperation. "What were you talking about?"

"I wanted to know when Remus knew you were the one for him."

"Did he tell you it was when he first saw me?"

"No."

"Moony, you wound me." Sirius pouted playfully, his eyes sending a different message, though. He really didn't want to be reminded of the years he'd spent apart from his lover. "I knew the minute I saw you on the train." this much was true, although he hadn't understood his feelings at the time; only the overwhelming desire to be the quiet boy's friend and confidante.

"But you didn't act on it until seventh year."

"It took me all that time to win you over."

"I seem to remember you having hoards of girlfriends from third year upwards." Saxen said curiously. "Severus was always writing about your exploits."

Sirius coloured. "Yes, I liked girls. But Remus was the only one that mattered in that way."

"So you never shagged a girl, Siri?" Remus teased.

"No! There was a few fumbled gropes, and only when I was pissed and you weren't around," he admitted.

"But I thought you were experienced! It certainly felt like it at the time!" Remus was shocked that he was only finding out this now.

"I'm not sure I should be here..." Saxen half stood up, but Remus stopped him from leaving.

"Stay, Saxen."

"He's not a dog, Moony." Sirius half-smiled, hoping to distract Remus.

"Don't change the subject, Padfoot." he fixed him with a stern gaze.

"You were my first, happy now I've admitted it?" Sirius sulked.

"No. You let me think you were a slut all these years." Remus was working himself into a temper.

"What man wants to admit they've only had one lover?"

"I do, you prat! You should have told me!"

"Can we discuss this later?" Sirius's eyes indicated Saxen. "Sorry. Why did you want to know, anyway, Saxen?"

"This doesn't go any further than this room." Saxen still felt uncomfortable, "Promise me?"

"Word as a wizard." Sirius promised.

"You know I went to London after I got home."

"Hermione told us that you'd sent Sage a note."

"I went to see an old friend."

"Lady friend?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. My..experience..with Charlie was somewhat unsettling."

"You don't get gorgeous redheads throwing themselves at you every day?" Sirius grinned and Remus threw a sugar cube at him.

"Hey! You never told me you fancied him!"

"I don't, but I can appreciate a good looking bloke, can't I?"

"Ignore him, Saxen. Carry on."

"As I was saying, I went to see an old friend. We have a mutually convenient arrangement."

"I can guess." Remus said. "So what happened?"

"Nothing happened. I..um..had a slight problem."

"I see. Was she okay with that?"

"Leticia is a very understanding witch. She did help me work things out."

"So now you think you're gay?" Sirius asked, eyebrows raised.

"No. I have no interest in men."

"So what's the problem then?"

"Neither do I have any interest in women."

"You're impotent?"

"No. I just have no interest in men or women."

"I don't get it."

"It seems my body only reacts to a certain redhead." Saxen confessed. Remus looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm. I may have read about this somewhere. Hang on." he got up and searched his bookshelves, finally finding a small book, covered in dust right on the top shelf. He blew the dust off and opened it carefully; the parchment pages thin with age. "Ah, here it is." he handed Saxen the book and pointed to a passage at the end of a page.

One little known fact about the Heart/Body/Soul Bond is the ability of the bond to force the two parties into acknowledging its existence. Once it has been accepted, even subconsciously, the bond only allows consummation between the two bond mates. On very rare occasions, only one half of the bond will complete, allowing the other half to choose their own mate. The last known case of this happening was recorded in 1145, see appendix xiii, page 189.

"I'd have to do some more research, of course, but I'd need to speak to Charlie as well." Remus looked at Saxen as he paled. "I presume you have accepted the thought of you and Charlie?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Not really. I'd suggest you get to know Charlie better, to see if it really is the Heart/Body/Soul bond." Sirius patted him on the shoulder.

"I doubt he'll want to have anything to do with me. I did brush him off rather, and I never returned his owl."

"If I know the Weasley's, and if he's anything like Ron, I doubt he'll give up that easily. Perhaps you might want to wait until the wedding in a few weeks time; he'll be here for a few days then." Sirius plucked the book from his hands and placed it carefully back on the shelf. Saxen stood up and went to the door.

"Thank you for listening."

"That's all right, Saxen. I hope everything works out for you. It's a rare phenomenon, this bond. I hope for your sake that Charlie reciprocates it." Remus said gently.

"So do I, in a way." Saxen's mouth twisted in a smile, "I don't really want my hand to be the last thing my dick sees."

TBC

A/N: Okay, so it was more Saxen than Sev!


	14. Stags and Hens Shouldn't Mix

Disclaimer: Nearly all the characters portrayed here belong to JKR, not me. I wish they did, which would mean I would be rich, but they don't, so I'm not. 

A/N: Thanks to Sunglow for beta reading, and everyone out there who has taken the time to review. OK, some nice juicy lemons in this chapter, and please don't flame me for leaving it where I have. I don't get my copy of OOTP until at least Friday, so please – NO SPOILERS!

Sev and the Family Snape 

Chapter 14 – Stags and Hens Shouldn't Mix

Romanian Dragon Colony 

Kailani stepped out of her room and ran lightly down the corridor to Sage's quarters. Tapping on the door, she waited until she heard his voice telling her to enter. She quickly opened it, hoping to catch a glimpse of him without his shirt. Apart from spending every evening together, he hadn't attempted to take their relationship any further than a few kisses before retiring to their respective rooms. Damn, he was just tucking his shirt into his relatively new dragonhide trousers.  Working with the dragons, he'd had to change his style of dressing to the more or less uniform of the dragon keepers. No flapping robes because of the fire risk, and the trousers and jacket allowed for more freedom when exercising the beasts. His hair was plaited at the sides and then drawn back to be tied at the back of his head, allowing the rest to fall almost to his waist. She'd seen many an admiring glance cast his way and had surprised herself by feeling possessive of him. She put it down to the fact that she was the one to discover his talent.

They'd spent the last month together with Charlie, using Sage's ability to communicate with the more difficult dragons, and had found all three of them worked well together as a team. She had caught Charlie giving him wistful glances occasionally, but soon realised he didn't have any romantic designs on him.

"Ready to go?" she shook herself out of her retrospection to see him standing in front of her.

"Sure. We have that Horntail coming in today; nasty beast that it is."

"They seem all right to me." Sage shrugged his jacket on.

"That's because you can talk to them."

"So can you."

"Only really to Nero. The others just seem to give off emotions."

"The Swedish Short-Snout liked you."

"Because it didn't singe my arse off?"

"Yes. And I'm pleased it didn't, because I rather like your backside." It was the first time in a month that Sage had said anything remotely suggestive.

"The feelings mutual, I assure you." She grinned and watched as he tucked his wand up his sleeve.

"So when are you going to let me take you to dinner?" he asked. Kailani stared at him.

"I'm not the one preventing you from asking me," She said.

"No? Then why is Charlie always with us?"

"Are you telling me you want to get me alone?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't you say anything last night?"

"Would you have listened?"

"Hmmph. We'll have to finish this conversation over dinner tonight, we really haven't got time for it now." She huffed. He stopped in front of her, lifting her chin so she was looking at him. He leant forward and pressed a firm kiss on her mouth.

"I wouldn't have come to Romania if I wasn't interested in you, Kailani. I just don't believe in rushing things."

"Now he tells me!" she rolled her eyes, "So how long do I have to wait?"

"Oh, I think we've got to know each other pretty well by now. And there's nothing to stop you making the first move, you know. I have no problem at all with liberated witches." He pulled her into his arms.

"No?" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No."

"Can't wait for tonight then."

"Will Charlie be all right on his own?"

"I'm sure he won't mind being abandoned for once." She tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged gently, "Kiss me again."

"As you wish, Miss O'Connor." And he complied. Before it could get out of control, he drew back and rubbed his nose gently against hers. "Later." Was all he said and opened the door for her to precede him.

Other dragon keepers greeted them as they walked down to the pens holding the various dragons. They could see the Horntail in the distance, being kept away from the others. It was being kept at bay by six keepers, one of them Charlie.

"Glad you're here, Sage. Can you get her to tell you why she's so pissed off?" he shouted above her roars. Sage concentrated on the dragon, but it was difficult to understand her with all the noise around them. He tried harder, and got a few fragments of 'eggs', 'broken', and 'pain'.

"Can you throw up some shields, Charlie? And a few calming spells? It's really hard for me to understand her. Did she have any eggs with her?"

"No. Was she nesting, do you think?"

"It's possible. Try and find out, will you? I'll see if I can get through to her again." Sage moved forward and the dragon swivelled its head in his direction.

**Where are my eggs?**

"We don't know. There were none with you when you were found." She'd been brought in injured.

**You understand me?** her yellow eyes glowed at him.

"Yes. We want to help you."

**Find eggs.**

"We will. Let me help you, though." He stepped forward to examine her and although she trembled, she allowed him to take a look at her leg. There was a deep gash on her thigh and another on her side. "Can you tell me what happened?"

**Rocks.**

"A landslide?"

**Yes.** she snorted in pain and a jet of flame shot out, narrowly avoiding him.

"Careful with that, will you?" he said mildly. She snorted again, and he felt a faint wave of amusement coming from her. "Do you have a name?"

**No.**

"Do you want one?"

**Why?**

"So we don't have to call you That Pissed Off Horntail?"

**Funny.**

"You want to be called Funny? I had 'Onyx' in mind, myself."

**Onyx good.**

"Onyx it is then. We'll find your eggs if we can, but if they got caught in the landslide, there's not much hope." He finished cleaning her wound.

**Thank you, Talker.**

"Talker?"

**Word travels.** was all she said and curled in a huge ball of scales.  Sage backed away from her and climbed out of the pen.

"She's got eggs out there somewhere. A landslide caused her wound. Is there any way of finding them?" he conferred with Kailani and Charlie.

"Lucas is in that area, I'll get him to check. Will she be all right?" Charlie asked.

"She'll be better if she has her eggs, but other than that, it was just a flesh wound." He hesitated, "Did you know what they call me?"

"Yes. Nero says they call you Talker, because you can speak to all of them. You know it will be hard for us all if you go back to Hogwarts now." Charlie said.

"I know. I never knew what it would be like, coming here. But I feel as if this is what I really want to do with my life." Sage slid a glance over to Kailani who was smiling happily.

"That's great, Sage. The Director will be pleased with your decision." Charlie said. He kept a smile on his face, although it cost him something. How was he going to keep up a pleasant front if he had a constant reminder of what might have been? He still had thoughts of Saxen late at night, after everything was quiet and he was alone in his room. Sage and Kailani were good about letting him keep them company, but he knew they really wanted to be on their own; and they should be. It wasn't fair on them to always have him hanging around them.

"You'll both be coming to Ginny's wedding?" he changed the subject.

"Of course. We won't be staying long though, just a couple of days."

"I'm owed a couple of weeks myself. I thought I'd go home to the Burrow for a while." And try to forget about a certain dark haired wizard.

Later that day, Lucas Wallis flew in with a bag of eggs strapped to his back. He alighted next to Charlie and swung the bag in front of him.

"Hey, Charlie. I managed to salvage these. There weren't many left after the landslide." He handed them over.

"Thanks, Lucas. I'm sure she'll be happy with anything. I'll let Sage know."

"Okay. Fancy a drink tonight?" Lucas was an attractive blond that Charlie had dated in the past.

"Sure, why not?" Perhaps Lucas could help him forget.  Sage looked over to where the two men were standing close together and frowned. He'd just received an owl from Severus, with a startling piece of news about Saxen, and he wasn't sure whether to tell Charlie or not. He decided to speak to Kailani tonight.  He swiftly moved to intercept the two men and just caught Charlie agreeing to meet Lucas for a drink.

"Lucas." He nodded to the blond man.

"Sage. Some eggs survived the slide."

"Good. Onyx will be pleased to hear that. I'll take them to her, shall I?" he took the bag from Charlie and looked inside. Eight eggs; not many left out of a batch of possibly twenty. Making sure the warming charm was still active, he made his way to the Horntail's pen. She raised her head as he approached and sniffed the air.

**Eggs?**

"Yes. But only eight survived."

**Better than none.** she extended her claw and swiped the bag delicately out of his hand, pulling it in between her front legs. A gentle flame flickered from her nostrils, incinerating the bag and heating the eggs to the correct temperature. She curved her tail around them protectively and rumbled deep in her belly, almost purring.

"When you're healed, we can move you to another area where there are no landslides." Sage rested his arms on the railing.

**Stay until eggs hatched.**

"Don't you want to go home?"

**Home gone. Stay with Talker.** one eye opened and glittered at him.

"I'm honoured, Onyx. I'm sure you'll be welcome here." Sage was surprised; he'd heard that Horntails were one of the untameables, (although you could never truly tame any dragon), but this female seemed to be quite amenable.  She would be a fine addition to the colony.

He went to tell Charlie about Onyx and found him with Lucas. He frowned again. Lucas had Charlie with his back to the feed shed wall, one hand casually resting beside his head on the wall, leaning slightly into him. Charlie was relaxed, and chatting easily to the blond, but Sage had an uneasy feeling, remembering the letter from Severus.

"Charlie? Onyx is willing to stay at the colony." He interrupted them. Charlie looked up, a welcome look in his eye.

"That's great. How about a drink tonight to celebrate?"

Sage thought about his plans with Kailani, but decided that the need to separate Charlie from Lucas was greater; at least until he'd had a chance to speak to Saxen directly. He was sure Kailani would understand.

"Sure, I'll let Kailani know, shall I?" 

~~@~~ 

"What? I thought we had plans for tonight?" Kailani was not too happy when Sage caught up with her later that afternoon.

"Come with me." He took her hand and pulled her into his room. Letting her go, he strode to his desk and pulled out a letter and thrust it into her hand.

"Read." He commanded. She quickly scanned the bold writing on the parchment.

"Wow. I never knew anything like this existed."

"Neither did I. The million galleon question is, though, do we tell Charlie?"

"What if he feels the same way?"

"That's why I don't want him getting involved with Lucas, at least until after the wedding."

"Is Saxen going to be there too?"

"Yes. Ginny's invited him."

"Then I don't think we should tell him. From what I've learnt from you, Saxen won't want him coerced into a relationship, will he?"

"No."

"But there's nothing to stop us reminding Charlie of him, though, is there?"

"How do we do that?"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." she patted his cheek, and squeaked when she was suddenly yanked towards him.

"I'm sorry about dinner tonight." he wrapped his arms around her.

"That's all right. We've got plenty of time, seeing as you're staying."

"Would you like to meet my parents while we're in England?"

"That sounds very official, Mr Snape."

"What do you think?"

"If this is a proposal, it sucks."

"Just as well it's not, then. More of a proposition, that may lead to a proposal."

"Ooh, I haven't been propositioned before. Sounds interesting." she wiggled closer.

"Get a room, you two!" they sprang apart as Charlie's voice sounded from the open door and Kailani flushed.

"Oh, sorry, you're already in a room. Try closing the door next time." he sauntered inside, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"You were, but you're not now." Kailani grumbled at him.

"Do I have to give this man 'The Talk'?"

"Pardon?"

"Ignore him, Sage."

"No, I'd like to hear this."

"Anyone who gets involved with a Weasley, gets 'The Talk', as we call it."

"But you're not a Weasley, Kailani."

"She's as near to one as she can possibly get, so you, my friend, get 'The Talk'."

"I'll go now, as this is too embarrassing to hear." she moaned and disappeared out the door. Charlie sat himself down in a chair, not noticing the parchment that fluttered onto the floor. Sage unobtrusively slid it under the other chair.

"So. What's this talk about then?"

"The usual thing that brothers give to their sister's boyfriends. You hurt her, mess around, cheat, lie, etc, and you have six, possibly seven men after your blood."

"Seven?"

"Harry counts as one of us."

"Did you give him the talk as well?"

"No need. He knew what would happen already." Charlie grinned.

"I don't intend to hurt Kailani. I think Nero would beat you lot to it if I did."

"Good. I'll get changed then, shall I?" he bent forward to get up and picked something up off the floor, "What's this?" he scanned through it and then stiffened. "Were you going to tell me?" he bit out.

"About what?"

"About Saxen being Bonded to someone." he flicked the parchment at Sage. Sage read the letter again, trying to gain some time to think. Severus didn't actually mention Charlie, just the fact that Saxen had accepted the bond regardless of whether his other half did or not.

"Would it matter to you?" he asked curiously. Charlie flung himself down in the chair again and laughed mirthlessly.

"At least I know not to throw myself at him again if I see him at Hogwarts. One rejection is quite enough without the additional humiliation of seeing him with someone. Do you know her?"

"No. Severus doesn't tell me who it is." Sage thanked Merlin that Charlie hadn't seen the second page of the letter.

"I think I need a drink." Charlie rubbed his hands over his face in a scrubbing motion.

"Don't do anything stupid, Charlie." Sage advised.

"Don't worry, I won't." he stood up and faced Sage, his blue eyes haunted. "Is he happy with her, do you think?"

"I have no idea, I'm sorry."

"So am I." his shoulders slumped and Sage was compelled to offer him comfort. He tentatively put his arm around the slightly smaller man and hugged him awkwardly. Charlie shuddered and took a deep breath, turning into him slightly. "I just wish it was me, that's all."

~~@~~

"Oh, dear." Hermione opened and scanned the letter she'd just received from Ginny.

"What's the matter?" Severus looked up from the Daily Prophet.

"Charlie is bringing a guest to the wedding."

"Ah. That will complicate things."

"It certainly will. Do we let Saxen know?"

"I don't think so." there was a hint of a smile around his mouth and Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing." he almost succeeded in looking innocent.

"Tell me, Severus."

"There's nothing to tell." he lifted the newspaper to hide behind, so he didn't see what Hermione did next. He yelped in a most undignified way, though, when he felt something slithering quickly up his leg and coiling around his chest. She tightened her coils partly around his arm and bared her fangs at him.

"Am I supposed to feel threatened, Hermione?" he raised a dark eyebrow at her appearance as Cleo. She hissed at him.

"You're not venomous, so it's no use biting me." he tried to ignore the feel of her silky scales on his arm. "And flirting in snake form is not the same as in Hermione-form." as she tilted her head and looked at him, tongue flickering out.

An almost sly expression flitted across the snakes face and then she slithered down his chest and started to writhe in his lap.

"What the....?" Severus stiffened in his chair as she twisted and turned, rubbing against him. After four weeks of abstinence, it didn't take many seconds for him to become aroused by the feel of Cleo/Hermione flexing against him. She was doing this deliberately, he thought, as he tried to shove her off his lap, but the more he tried, the harder it was. She was relentless; her coils were everywhere and he was throbbing wherever she gripped him.

"Hermione...Gods, no...Ahhhh..!" all of a sudden he felt the weight of his wife in his lap, fingers burrowing into his trousers and reaching for his erection. A few short strokes and he was spilling into her waiting hands, stars exploding behind his closed eyelids.

"I've always wanted to do that," she whispered, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"What, jerk me off as a snake?" he was too sated to be angry with her.

"No, just feel you aroused. You don't know how delicious you smell when I'm like that. Bringing you off was a bonus, and I wasn't a snake then." she nuzzled the side of his neck, a hand combing through the dark hair of his abdomen.

"This is not how I expected to spend breakfast this morning." he opened one eye, not wanting to think what he looked like with his pants halfway down his hips and his genitals exposed. Hermione's hand had moved lower and he twitched in anticipation.

"Want to move this to the bedroom?" she whispered and squeaked as he shot out of the chair with her in his arms.

"Hell, yes!" grateful that the twins had already had their morning feed and wouldn't be awake for at least two hours. Not caring that his trousers were slipping down, four paces took them to the bedroom door. Another three took them to the edge of the bed where he tossed her into the middle. Kicking away his shoes, socks and trousers, he stripped off his shirt, all the while watching as Hermione fumbled with the buttons on her dress, the eagerness she was displaying extremely gratifying. Too impatient to allow her to finish, he brushed her hands away and ripped the dress open, baring her to his gaze. Her underwear went the same way and he didn't allow her to cover her stretch marks with her hands when she went to do so.

"No, Hermione." he said gently and bent his head to caress them, his tongue tracing the faint marks that were left.

Hermione ran her hands through his hair as he bent lower and settled between her thighs. This was what she'd been aching for the past two weeks, she thought as she arched her back, heels digging into the mattress. Fingers replaced his tongue as he kissed his way up her body and her eyes shot open as his mouth found her breast.

"No!" she pushed at his shoulders as she felt a tug on her breast, but he held her fast, his arousal nudging her thigh. "Severus!" her eyes drifted shut and she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to breastfeed again without having an orgasm.

As the aftershocks faded slightly, he moved over and inside her, not rushing now that the edge of their desire had been taken off. Time didn't matter as they moved together, sweat drying and reappearing on their skin, until the tension became too much and she arched against him, her thighs wrapped around his hips and her hands gripping his arms, head thrown back on the pillows. With his head buried in her neck he groaned and spilled inside her, pressing her down into the soft quilt, grateful for the silencing charm he'd had the foresight to throw up around the bed.

"We should get cleaned up," she murmured, "But I don't have the strength to move."

"We'll have a shower later, but a cleaning charm will do for now." Severus cleaned them up with a few murmured words.

"I hope you're going to mend my dress as well." Hermione indicated the buttons scattered over the floor.

"Of course, but I think your knickers are beyond repair."

"Did you have to use your teeth?"

"I was in the vicinity." He shrugged and sent her a wicked smile that raised her blood pressure.

"They were my favourites, Severus."

"All right, I'll fix them." He lifted her hand and kissed the palm.

"_Now_ will you tell me why we're not telling Saxen about Charlie's guest?" she moved suddenly and pinned him to the bed.

"Was this supposed to be a bribe?"

"Did it work?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"It seems Charlie is just as miserable as Saxen."

"So why is he bringing someone with him?"

"He thinks that Saxen has bonded with a witch."

"I don't understand." She frowned.

"Sage thinks Charlie doesn't want Saxen to know that he still wants him."

"So he's using this other man?"

"Yes, and if I know Saxen, it will drive him crazy."

"He'll be jealous?"

"We Snapes do not take kindly to others encroaching on our territory." He looked at his wife, "As you well know."

"So this will push Saxen into claiming Charlie?"

"Most probably."

"I'm glad I'm out of the dating game."

"You were never in it to start with."

~~@~~

It was nice to sit back and be a guest this time, Hermione thought as she watched the preparations for the weddings. The great hall was being charmed in sliver and gold colours and fresh flowers were being brought in from the greenhouses. An everlasting charm ensured they would stay fresh for the remaining three days. Ginny and Chastity were sharing quarters and Harry and Draco had been banished to their old rooms.

"This brings back a few memories." Harry bounced on his bed as Draco wandered around and came to a stop at the window.

"At least you have a view."

"I never did get to see the Slytherin common room."

"You will tomorrow night." Ron threw his bag onto his old bed.

"Oh yeah, the stag party."

"Last night of freedom for you two."

"So why are we having it in the dungeons?" Harry turned to face the other two.

"Because Slytherins throw the best parties." Draco arched an eyebrow at them.

Ron laughed "And also because the girls are having their party here. I wonder what they'll get up to?"

"Probably the same as us." Draco drawled, then looked in consternation at Harry who had a similar expression on his face.

"I hope not." They said together.

"Don't worry, mate," Ron clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder, "We're only going to get pissed."

"That's what I'm worried about. The last time you got me pissed I ended up flying upside-down round the Quidditch pitch in my boxers." Harry shuddered in remembrance of that stunt.

"Damn, I missed that one." Draco grinned, "You Gryffindors; can't hold your drink."

"And you can do better?" Ron challenged.

"Of course I can; I'm a Slytherin." He turned his nose up at them, "But it also helps to have a Potions Master as Head of House."

"I knew I should have let the Sorting Hat put me there." Harry grinned.

"You wouldn't have lasted five minutes, Potter, at one of our parties."

"Is that a challenge, Malfoy?"

"Why not? First one to pass out loses."

"And what does the winner get?"

"Nothing too embarrassing, just the sight of the loser, totally sober, flying round the Quidditch pitch, say, in just boxers and opposing house scarf."

"That's not too bad." Said Ron, but Draco held up a hand to stop him saying anything further.

"In front of the whole school, at the first match of the season."

"I accept," Harry stuck out his hand to shake on it, "On the condition that no potions be taken beforehand to stay sober."

"Don't you trust me?"

"With a Potions Master as Head of House? You have got to be kidding."

"Deal." And they shook on it.

"I just hope you pair don't get alcohol poisoning." Hermione said from the doorway, "Because I'm not even going to mention this stupid House rivalry."

"Hermione! How are my godsons?" Harry hugged her as if he hadn't seen her in weeks, "And where are they?"

"They're fine, and I am allowed to leave them for a little while, you know."

"You're not supposed to be in the boy's dorm, Hermione." Ron said before coming over to give her a hug too.

"We're not students anymore, Ron, and I'm not likely to see anything that I've not seen before, either."

"Hermione! Does that mean you've seen bits of Ron and Harry that Severus doesn't know about?" Draco was shocked.

"No! That's not what I meant and you know it, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione punched him lightly in the arm.

"Oh? Enlighten us, then, Mrs Snape." Harry grinned; it wasn't often they got to tease Hermione.

"I _meant_ that you've got the same bits Severus has, but obviously I'm more interested in his than yours." She smirked.

"So I should hope." A dry voice said from the doorway. Severus had come to find his wife.

"Merlin, it's a Slytherin invasion!" Ron flopped down on the nearest bed and pretended to faint.

"Nah, we outnumber them," Harry prodded him, indicating Hermione.

"Didn't you know, Harry? She's a Slytherin by marriage." Draco said.

"That's slander!" Ron brought down Draco in a rugby tackle and a mock fight ensued. Severus raised his eyebrow at Hermione. "And I have to supervise these tonight?"

"Just as I'm having to stay sober too."

"So who's baby sitting, Hermione?" Harry sidestepped around Ron and Draco and waved them towards the common room, descending the stairs after them.

"It seems Winky has appointed herself as the twins Nanny-Elf." Severus made himself comfortable in an armchair.

"And how does Mrs S.P.E.W. feel about that?" Harry asked as Hermione flushed.

"I didn't have the heart to say no," Hermione confessed, "It took her years to get over her apathy after the Triwizard Tournament." She remembered the little house elf's depression and subsequent transformation during Hermione's pregnancy. Winky had been pathetically eager to please and often competed with Dobby for the privilege of serving their meals should they decide to eat in their rooms. "Anyway, they'll be here in the girls dorm, so it's not as if I'm abandoning them."

"You know you'll never get rid of her now, don't you?" Harry was serious.

"I know," Hermione sighed, "But at least it's her choice, and Severus is paying her, aren't you?" she pinned her husband with a glare.

"Of course I am. She just won't accept it." he shrugged.

"Do you want me to get Dobby to speak to her?" Harry asked.

"No, I'll sort it out." Hermione shook her head at the thought of having to deal with it. "So tell me what you have planned for tonight, so I can reassure the brides-to-be."

"I have no idea. Fred, George and Ron are in charge of entertainment." Harry grinned.

"Oh dear, that doesn't inspire me with any confidence."

"So you don't want to know about the exotic dancer then..." Ron grinned from the doorway and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"I hope you're joking, Ron Weasley."

"Would I lie to you, 'Mione?"

"Yes. Have you really got a stripper lined up?"

"Exotic dancer, not stripper, thank you very much. She doesn't even take her top off."

"Hmmph."

"That doesn't mean that others can't do it for her though." and he yelped as she threw a heavy cushion at him before storming off. Severus looked at Ron.

"Is that true?" he hated himself for asking.

"You have to be kidding! Harry's my best friend; there's no way I'd put him in the line of fire if Ginny ever found out some naked girl had been all over him. I just like to see Hermione riled up."

"So there isn't an exotic dancer appearing?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I just wondered, that's all."

"Come on, Professor, there's more to it than that." Harry said.

Severus stood up, "I expect the ladies thought you would arrange something like that, that's all." he moved towards the door, "So they arranged their own entertainment." and exited the portrait hole, leaving three rather worried young men behind.

~~@~~

"You know we haven't got that sort on entertainment arranged, Severus."

"But they don't know that."

"You can be really bad sometimes, you know that?"

"I couldn't resist." he shrugged.

"Will that put a damper on the boys' party?"

"I doubt it, with the Weasley twins in charge." he shuddered at what state his dungeons were going to be in at the end of it.

"You won't let them do anything stupid, will you?"

"I would imagine my presence there would curtail any of the more idiotic stunts, although with Albus there you can't be sure."

"What about this contest of Harry and Draco's?"

"Now that I am looking forward to. I'm going to enjoy Mr Potter's humiliation at the start of next term."

~~@~~

"I can't believe the girls have got a stripper in." Ron slurred drunkenly. Draco and Harry were propped against each other, not quite drunk yet.

"Neither can I." Harry looked slightly worried, "I wonder what kind."

"There are different types?" Seamus looked up.

"Yeah." Dean said. "Cowboys, policemen, Tarzan.."

"What?" Draco lifted his head up.

"It's a muggle thing." Harry said. "Well built, muscled, good looking blokes."

"Nearly naked." Draco's head shot up, "That's it! I'm putting a stop to it!" he struggled to his feet and swayed.

"I don't think so, Draco." Severus had been listening to the conversation.

"But my..fian..fiancee..is up there, with a naked man!"

"If you put it like that, then so is my wife, and Harry's fiancée, Weasley's mother.." he was enjoying the looks on the younger men's faces.

"I'm going up there too." Harry pulled himself to his feet using Draco to anchor himself.

"So'm I." Ron hicced.

"We can use my cloak." Harry almost fell over himself in his haste to get to the room he'd been allocated. There was no way he was going to allow Ginny to see any naked man apart from himself.

"I want to see this too." Sirius grinned at Remus, who knew the girls didn't have anything like this planned, but wanted to see the fireworks anyway; things had been pretty quiet since Hermione had had the twins.

"Oh, let's all go, shall we?" Albus twinkled. Severus rolled his eyes, wondering if he could contact Hermione to warn them.

"No need for this then." Harry lurched back into the room and tossed the cloak onto a chair. The group of mostly drunk men made their way out of the dungeons towards Gryffindor tower. The staircases, however, refused to co-operate. At least three times they found themselves in the main entrance until Albus gave them a stern talking to. By this time, Severus had caught them up and joined them discreetly.

Arriving at the Fat Lady's portrait, they stopped. "Pink Ladies." Harry said.

"I'm sorry, dearie, wrong password." the Fat Lady said, "Anyway, you shouldn't be here." she frowned disapprovingly.

"Let us in, please." Draco smiled his most charming smile.

"Sorry, dear. I can't." she smirked, "Although I can understand why you want to get in there."

"Let us in!" Harry demanded.

"My, my, is that Professor Snape? I never would have thought a respectable married lady such as your wife would do such a thing!"

"What is happening in there?" Severus demanded, knowing full well what Hermione was doing.

"Sorry. Without the password, you can't come in. Excuse me." and she disappeared from the portrait back into the common room to enjoy what was going on.

In the common room, the Fat Lady warned the occupants that there was a group of inebriated men demanding entrance. The girls were lounging around on cushions on the floor, while Molly and Minerva were on the sofa. Severus had warned Hermione that they were on their way, and although everyone was tipsy, they weren't drunk. Ginny narrowed her eyes at the thought of Harry not trusting her.

"May I make a suggestion?" Minerva asked.

"Sure, before I go out there and hex Harry." Ginny said.

"And Draco." Chastity added.

"I'm sure Albus will get them in here somehow, so how does this look?" Minerva waved her wand at a chair and spoke a complicated spell. There, before them, stood a very attractive man with just a pair of leather trousers and boots on.

"Does he move?" Lavender asked, eyes popping.

"How would you like him to move?" Minerva waved her wand and soft music with a beat sounded in the air. The transformed chair/man began to sway and move his hips. Parvati choked on her wine.

"Can you make him blond?" Chastity asked. Another wave of her wand and he had long blond hair.

"Eeww, too much like Malfoy Senior, give him dark hair," Molly said.

"Can you make him look like Harry?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Transforinitum Harry Potter." Minerva waved her wand and a half-naked Harry stood there, swaying to the beat.

"Transforinitum Ron Weasley." Susan said smugly, "I've always wanted to know what Ron looks like in leather."

"Not bad, Susan, not bad at all." Chastity approved. Ron was broader than Draco, and had more hair.

"Transforinitum Draco Malfoy." she said and the image of her fiancé stood there.

"How reliable to life is this, Minerva?" Hermione asked.

"As near as the original as you can possibly get." Minerva replenished everyone's wine.

"Oh good. Transforinitum Keanu Reeves." she said.

"Hermione Snape!" Molly was shocked, "What will Severus say?"

"He's not going to know, is he?" Hermione sat with her head on one side, eyeing the transformation critically. No one noticed the small group of men standing in the shadows by the staircase. Harry and Ron cringed inwardly as Hermione made her tactless remark, and no one dared look at Severus.

"Too pretty." she decided and waved her wand, "Transforinitum Severus." and before the transformation was complete, she changed into Cleo and coiled around the now half-naked Severus.

"Oh, wow, Hermione! You lucky thing, you!" Lavender drooled as the others giggled. The men watched in amazement as the girls took it in turns to change the chair into their respective men, noting the comments for future reference.

"I think I prefer the real thing, though," Ginny waved her wand and the chair was back in its place. "So you can come out of hiding now, Harry Potter."

"We are in deep shit," muttered Harry and stepped forward.

"And you, Draco." Chastity called.

"Deep, deep, shit." Draco agreed.

TBC 


	15. Weddings

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters.

A/N: As I write this I _still_ haven't got my copy of OOTP, (bloody BOL.com) so I'm using this time to keep you all interested! Thanks to Sunglow for beta reading, and to everyone who has reviewed so far.

Sev and the Family Snape 

Chapter 15 – Weddings

_"We are in deep shit," muttered Harry and stepped forward.___

_"And you, Draco." Chastity called._

_"Deep, deep, shit." Draco agreed._

~~@~~

"In so deep it's going to take days to dig yourselves out." Molly pinned her son with the patented Weasley glare. Ron swallowed, wishing he hadn't drunk so much. Draco decided foolishly to open his mouth and bluff it out; anyone would think he was a closet Gryffindor.

"And just what is going on in here?" he lifted his aristocratic nose in the air, and both Harry and Ron were impressed.

"None of your business, Draco Malfoy. This is supposed to be a hen party, which means that no men are allowed." Chastity narrowed her eyes at her fiancé.

"And what was that we just witnessed?" Harry took a stance beside Draco.

"That was a chair, Harry Potter." Ginny faced him.

"Didn't look like a chair to us." He indicated the group of men who were now surprisingly sober. Severus cleared his throat and attention was diverted to the expression on his face as he looked at his wife. Hermione looked back at him, refusing to feel guilty. 

"Hermione?" A raised eyebrow and she flushed. There was a faint cry heard from the next room.

"Saved by the breasts." She muttered and moved past the men. Severus caught her wrist as she went by. "I'll come with you."

As they shut the door after themselves, Severus spun her into his arms.

"You didn't tell me you were going to pull that little stunt."

"What stunt?" she asked innocently.

"The 'transform into Cleo while wrapped round a doppelganger' stunt."

"Didn't you like it?"

"Do I really look like that?" his voice dropped.

"Now do you believe me when I say you're Hot with a capital H? And did you see the look on Lavender's face?" she smiled up at him seductively.  A small hand tugged at her robe and she looked down to see Winky hopping from foot to foot. 

"All right, Winky, I'm coming." She said and then looked at her husband, "Are you staying or will you be refereeing out there?"

"I think I'm safer in here, much as I'd like to see the Hero of the Wizarding World brought to his knees by a small redhead." 

"Your Slytherins are out there too."

"They can look after themselves; I've taught them well."

"Come and help me with the twins, then."

"But don't think I'm going to forget about it." he said.

"About what?"

"The Keanu Reeves business, that's what."

"Oh, that." she waved a hand in the air as she hurried to where the babies were crying.

"Don't you come the 'Oh that' with me, young lady.." he followed after his wife.

~~@~~

There was a face-off in the Gryffindor common room, consisting of aggrieved men one side and some very putout witches on the other. Remus and Sirius were unfortunately stuck in the middle.

"You told Hermione that you'd organised a stripper!" Ginny defended their actions.

"Ron was joking!" Harry replied heatedly.

"And, of course, Ron's never joked about that before!" She snorted, knowing full well what had happened at Percy's stag party. She'd overheard Fred and George laughing about how red Percy had got when a half-naked girl had stepped out of a huge cake and smothered him in whipped cream.

"Well I really was joking this time, Ginny! Would I do something like that to my best friend?" Ron demanded. The girls looked at him.

"Yes!" they chorused, as Fred and George snickered in the background. Ginny stepped forward and poked her fiancé in the chest.

"There was no need for you to barge in like this, Harry."

"I am not having you stare at naked men, Ginny Almost-Potter!"

"It's still Ginny Weasley, and likely to stay that way if you don't change your tune!" Remus could see the wedding being cancelled at this rate and tried for some damage control. He cleared his throat and stepped between them, thankful that Chastity hadn't started in on Draco yet, although from the looks of them it wouldn't be long.

"How about we settle this amicably, eh?" he looked to Minerva to help him.

"Butt out, Remus." Harry almost snarled, which got Sirius's back up.

"That's enough, Harry! Sit down, the lot of you!" Sirius growled. "Draco, you sit there, Harry, you sit there. I think it's time this party was wound up until the air's been cleared. Perhaps you gentlemen would escort the ladies to their rooms?" he didn't give them a choice in the matter.

When the common room had been reduced to hosting just the three couples, Sirius cleared his throat again.

"Now then, we will get this sorted out right now before someone says something they'll regret."

"We didn't ask them to interrupt our party." Chastity sulked.

"Severus told us you'd arranged your own entertainment." Draco accused.

"He didn't tell you what kind, though, did he?" Ginny flung her arm towards the table in front of the fireplace. Harry and Draco swung their gazes across and their eyes widened. Draco's, because he didn't know what he was looking at, and Harry's because he did.

"Videos?" his tone got higher, "_Videos_?"

"What the hell are videos?" Draco was puzzled.

"Tell you later, Draco." He turned to the girls; "You were watching _videos_?" he shot up and stalked to the table, looking at the pile of films, "_Gladiator? Blade? The Matrix? _Who's idea was this?"

"What does it matter? It was nothing like the _entertainment_ that you thought we had planned." Ginny said. Draco was looking at the video cases, reading through the blurb on the back.

"Hey, this one is about vampires." He held up Blade.

"So what were you doing with that chair then?" Harry's eyes conveyed his insecurity, and the fight went out of Ginny.

"Just having some fun with you. We knew you were there." She moved closer to him.

"This one looks good." Draco had picked up Gladiator. Sirius relaxed slightly when he saw Harry drawing Ginny into his arms; there was still the matter of Chastity and Draco, but it looked like Draco was distracted. He was poking his finger into the video recorder and Chastity sighed in exasperation.

"How much have you had to drink, Draco?" she pulled his hand away from the video machine before he could magically electrocute himself.

"Not enough to make me forget you ogling that..that..thing!"

"I was not ogling!"

"Then what were you going?"

"Appreciating the beauty of the male form?"

"Male form my arse!"

"And a very nice one it is too." she brushed one hand over his rear, "At least it was your arse I was ogling."

"Ah ha! You admit to ogling then!"

"All right, maybe a little bit."

"What about Ron's arse? You were ogling that." he whined.

"We were teasing you, Draco, you know your body is the only one I want." she snuggled closer to him. Remus breathed a sigh of relief; disaster averted.

"Can I stay? I missed you." Harry was murmuring to Ginny. She glanced over to where Chastity and Draco were cuddling on the sofa.

"Only if you promise to buy a pair of leather trousers." she nuzzled his ear with her lips. Harry felt his trousers become tighter. "I'll buy as many as you want." before claiming her mouth in a kiss. Two throats cleared and the engaged couples drew apart. Sirius was grinning at them, his arm around Remus.

"Can we all have a drink now?"

"Is it safe to come out?" Ron poked his head around the entrance of the staircase. Various heads appeared from other doorways; it was obvious no one had gone too far.

"We might as well make it a joint party now." Draco helped himself to a drink from the table, "Have you seen this?" he tossed Blade over to Ron.

"No, is this one of those muggle movies I've heard Hermione talk about?"

"Yes it is, Ron Weasley, and we haven't watched it yet." Hermione appeared from the other room, closely followed by her husband.

"Well what are you waiting for? Transfigure some more seats and we'll watch it with you." he plopped down in an armchair and pulled Susan into his lap.

"Make yourself at home, why don't you?" Ginny grumbled.

"Thanks, I will."

"I don't see the fascination, myself." Severus murmured as they all settled down in the darkened room, "It will be nothing like real vampires."

"That's the whole point, Severus. It's escapism, and no interruptions." Hermione glared at Sirius, "From anyone." 

Half an hour into the film the comments started.

"I thought silver only harmed werewolves?"

"It does. This has got to be the most inaccurate film about vampires, ever."

"No, that's Buffy."

"What's a Buffy?"

"Some stupid chit of a schoolgirl calling herself a vampire slayer."

"Is she prettier than him?"

"Depends on which way you want to look at it. I think he's not bad looking."

"Oi! You're with me, remember?"

"Now I know why you girls planned on watching this."

"Will you lot be quiet? I've lost the plot now."

"We weren't watching it for the plot."

"He's rather nice."

"Minerva!"

"There's life in the old girl yet!"

"Not so much of the old, thank you very much."

"They do not re-grow body parts. This is crap."

"You don't have to watch it if you don't want to."

"No, no, I'll see if it improves."

"I like his coat."

"You can get one when you buy those trousers."

"Ooh, Harry's getting new trousers."

"Shut it, Weasley."

"Pass the snacks."

"Levitate it yourself."

"Can you move, honey? My leg's gone dead."

"That's it, I'm pausing it until you can be quiet." Hermione was in charge of the remote.

"Good, I need the loo." Seamus jumped up, "Don't start until I get back, will you?"

"Anyone else?" Hermione looked around and rolled her eyes as at least four others got up.

"I need another drink. Potter?" Draco lifted his glass, "Are we still on?"

"Last one standing." Harry nodded.

"You are not getting into a pissing contest, Harry Potter." Ginny frowned at him and Draco smirked.

"Hiding behind skirts now, are you?"

"And neither are you, Draco." Chastity scolded. Severus smirked at the sight of the two young men effectively cowed by their girlfriends. At least he ruled the roost in his household.

~~@~~

Harry and Draco were reluctant to leave the girls to go to the boy's dormitory after the party wound up. The Matrix hadn't fared much better in comments department, and there had been a lot of sniggering about Hermione squirming when Keanu Reeves had appeared on the screen.

"You must have a thing about men in black." Fred had teased her. Severus smirked from the where she was cuddled against him; he'd shed his robes and was dressed in a black shirt and trousers.

"I can't help it." she shrugged, squeezing his thigh under her hand.

"Good job it's dark in here," Ron shuddered.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Severus said automatically.

"School's out, Severus, no deductions allowed." Minerva said.

"Bugger."

"Severus!"

"What? I'm on holiday, and they're not my students anymore."

"It's nearly midnight, time to say goodnight." Molly stood up and started to clear the rubbish and empty bottles away. A few waves of her wand and they disappeared, then she started shooing the girls towards their rooms. Ron started to follow Susan but was stopped by his mother.

"Don't even think about it, Ronald."

"But Mum.." he whined.

"Don't you 'but Mum' me, young man. You will sleep in your own bed. Alone."

"But.."

"No buts. Now be off with you." She pushed him towards the boys' staircase.

"Let's go, Hermione." Severus murmured and they collected the twins from the other room, disappearing down a hidden passageway that led to the dungeons.

"Since when did this passage appear?" she said softly, following him.

"It's always been here."

"I wish I'd known about it when I was a student."

"Now why would you want to have known that?"

"I could have got a bit more study time in and then used the shortcut to get to Potions."

"Damn."

"Language, Severus. I could also have stayed a bit longer with you last year as well."

"That's what I was swearing about. I never thought of that."

"You wouldn't. You were too knackered."

"I was not _knackered._ I was tired; I hadn't been sleeping well." He defended himself.

"Tired, knackered; it's the same thing." She smiled behind his back, teasing him.

"Knackered implies worn out and useless. I think I have a long way to go before I'm that." They'd arrived back at their rooms and Hermione set about settling the twins into their cots.

"Yes dear."

"You're humouring me, aren't you?"

"Of course not." She lowered the lights in the twins' room and slid past him in the doorway, rubbing herself against him as she went. He followed her, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

"Mmmm, my own private strip show." She smiled approvingly, "Now all you need are those leather trousers."

"Like these?" he muttered a few words and he was wearing a replica of the earlier 'Severus', with the exception of the loose black shirt.

"_Just_ like those." She sat back on the bed to enjoy the show, "Carry on, you're doing wonderfully."

"I don't know," he toyed with the snap of the waistband, "You seemed to like what that Reeves looked like."

"He's too pretty. You know you're the only man for me." She kicked her shoes off, "Now lose the shirt."

"Demanding, aren't we?" the shirt fell to the floor and the snap popped open.

"I've learned from the best." Hermione lifted one leg, pulling her skirt higher to reveal a stocking that she proceeded to roll down.

"Oh?" his fingers faltered on his zip at her actions.

"You always demanded our complete attention in class." The other stocking was similarly despatched.

"So this is another lesson?" the tab inched downwards.

"If you want it to be, so pay attention _Professor_." She shimmied out of her skirt, wriggling back on the bed, and started to undo the buttons of her blouse. Her breath hitched in her throat as Severus fully lowered the zip of those trousers and stalked towards her. She wasn't sure now who was teaching whom as he placed one knee on the bed beside her and brushed her hands aside to finish the job.

"I've always liked the hands-on approach myself." His voice lowered to 'I can bring you to orgasm by voice alone' level and she whimpered.

"Approach away." She panted and pulled him down on top of her.

~~@~~ 

Both Harry and Draco were relieved the wedding was to take place in the afternoon, rather than the morning. Unknown to the girls (and his mother), Ron had sneaked a supply of alcohol up to the boys' dorm, and Harry and Draco had continued their 'competition'; Ron keeping count to make sure there was no cheating on Draco's side.

Now neither of them could remember who had won, or lost, as the case may be; it was all a blur to both of them. Harry cracked one eye open, hoping the room would stop spinning long enough for him to get to the bathroom and hurl his stomach up. His mouth felt like a herd of hippogriffs had taken up residence there and his legs were dead from the knees down. He carefully raised his head and found out the reason why. Draco was draped across them, one arm dangling down the side of the bed and a streak of drool spreading a damp patch on the coverlet underneath his open mouth. He tried to clear his throat but his tongue felt as if it had fallen prey to one of Fred and George's Ton-Tongue Toffees. He tried again, and a nearly recognisable sound came from it.

"Wha..?" Draco lifted his head sharply and then moaned pitifully, "My head..!"

"Get off me, Malfoy." Harry croaked.

"Potter? Why am I in your bed?" one silver eye opened.

"You're on it, not in it. Legs. Now." Harry tried to move his leg and Draco shifted enough for Harry to free his legs. Harry slid off the bed and crawled towards the bathroom and Draco heard the noise of an extremely hung over Harry Potter throwing up into the toilet. The sound made him remember the delicate state of his own stomach and he gingerly patted his trouser pocket, relieved when he felt the bottle there. It took him two goes to undo the stopper, but he finally managed it and gratefully tipped the hangover cure down the back of his throat. 

Grimacing at the taste, he was relieved when his head cleared and stomach settled down. He grinned as he heard a faint moan from Harry in the bathroom and debated with himself whether to floo Severus for another bottle. Feeling extremely generous, as it was his wedding day, he ran lightly down the stairs and threw some floo powder into the fire. Before he could even say anything, a small crate of hangover cure with an unbreakable charm on it, courtesy of Hermione, appeared in the fireplace.

"Some of us don't need cures," she said smugly.

"No, the sight of Snape in the morning is enough to sober anyone up." Ron had dragged himself down the stairs and grabbed a bottle, downing it before his soon-to-be ex-friend could step through the fire and hex him.

"I heard that, Mr Weasley." A voice growled in the background, and Ron gulped. Then he grinned as he remembered that there was nothing Snape could do to him.

"And I can think of numerous scenarios to make you pay for it." The voice said before the floo connection was severed, leaving the vision of a dismayed Ron behind.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Hermione smiled at her husband.

"Immensely."

~~@~~

There wasn't a huge guest list for the weddings. Harry's side consisted of Sirius, Remus and Hermione; Draco had no immediate family, but had included Vincent and Greg. Lavender and Parvati were there, with Chastity's family and the Weasley family that made up the biggest group.  Sage caused a stir when he arrived with Kailani looking fit and tanned from his work with the dragons. He immediately made his way over to Saxen who was standing with Severus and Hermione. Both he and Kailani made a fuss of the babies, surreptitiously checking Saxen for signs of distress at the sight of Charlie with his guest; Lucas Wallis. Saxen had watched, unnoticed, from a distance, and had been able to school his features into the expressionless mask he now wore.

Saxen's hands clenched in the folds of his robes as Charlie and his _guest_ were greeted enthusiastically by the Weasley clan.  He noted the slight changes in Charlie's appearance; longer hair, more tanned, a slight hint of dark circles under his eyes, and ground his teeth at the possible cause of them. He didn't notice Charlie's eyes come to rest on him, or the flash of surprise in them when he saw he was alone.

Harry and Draco stood with Dumbledore, waiting impatiently for the time when their brides would appear to walk down the aisle of flowers that had been created.  There would be no Wedding March played by invisible instruments, just a slight increase in volume of the soft music echoing through the hall. The sound of the doors opening alerted them it was time to take their places, and then Ginny, Arthur, Chastity and Devereux were walking towards the three men at the front of the hall.

Ginny's red hair was a perfect foil for her pale gold wedding dress, just as the silver of Chastity's dress shimmered against the ebony waterfall of her hair. Wreathes of flowers encircled their heads with more flowers studded through to fall down their backs.  Even more flowers were charmed to follow in their footsteps; Hermione not wanting to take the risk of the girls slipping.

Molly sniffed into her handkerchief at the sight of her only daughter walk down the aisle to be joined with Harry. Nearly all her babies were settled now, except for Charlie, and she wasn't sure what was happening with him. There was an edginess about him that hadn't been there a few weeks ago, and she was sure it wasn't due to the fact he'd brought Lucas with him.

Charlie himself was trying not to fidget next to Lucas, thinking that he'd made a mistake in inviting him. Why was Saxen alone? There should have been a stunning witch on his arm; he wouldn't have expected anything less for a gorgeous man such as Saxen Snape. He groaned inwardly to himself as he acknowledged his continuing obsession with the older man, and decided to try to avoid him for the rest of the day. With luck on his side he may just be able to manage it without making a complete prat of himself…

The ceremony over, the two couples were soon surrounded by friends and family. Both Harry and Draco wore similar smug expressions on their faces as they were congratulated on all sides by the well wishers. With fingers entwined with Ginny's, Harry was enveloped by the Weasley family who were ecstatic that Harry was now officially part of their family.  Draco was drawn with Chastity towards her family and was pleased that his Quidditch training had enabled him to stand up to the thumping on his back his new brothers-in-law bestowed on him. Perhaps bludgers were good for some things after all.

As the party wore on into the evening, Saxen gravitated towards where Sirius and Remus were standing by the dais at the back of the hall. He'd already congratulated the two couples and was waiting for them to leave so he could make his escape. He'd had enough of watching Charlie laughing and joking with his family, Sage and that Wallis fellow he'd brought with him. He looked down to where Sirius had thrust a glass of something alcoholic into his hand. Swirling the amber liquid around, he stared into its depths.

"It's a wedding, not a funeral." Remus said softly to him. Saxen looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Doesn't feel like it."

"Why don't you get some air? They won't notice you disappearing for a while." Sirius suggested, indicating a side passageway.

"I might just do that." Saxen drained his glass in one go and slid into the shadows. Remus looked over to where Charlie was standing with Sage, Kailani and Lucas and decided to meddle a little.

"Good to see you, Sage." the werewolf had crept up unnoticed.

"Remus! I didn't see you there." Sage shook his hand in greeting. "Where's Sirius?"

"He's over there with Saxen." he watched them look over to where Sirius was standing alone, "Looks like Saxen has decided to slope off for a while."

"That's your brother, isn't it, Sage?" Lucas had noticed the other man earlier.

"Yes."

"Not gay, by any chance, is he?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Pity." Lucas carried on regardless of the shocked looks he was receiving. "I was hoping he was."

"But aren't you with Charlie?" Remus tried not to show his shock too much.

"We're friends, that's all." Charlie set him straight, "And no, Lucas, he's not gay." he grimaced slightly, "He's already bonded to someone."

"So where is she?"

"Didn't you know? His other half hasn't accepted the bond yet." Remus told them.

"Why in Merlin's name not? Is she blind?" Charlie was angry on Saxen's behalf and started to scan the room for him.

"His bond mate isn't aware yet."

"So why doesn't he tell her?" Charlie demanded. Lucas stood and watched his friend become agitated, and it finally clicked with him. Saxen was the reason Charlie had invited him to the wedding, but was unwilling to pick up where they'd left off. He tried to feel angry at the way Charlie had used him, but couldn't; he was a good enough friend that he didn't mind too much.

"Why don't you find him and ask him, then." Lucas suggested and raised an eyebrow at Remus.

"I imagine you'll find him down by the lake, near the big willow."

"All right, I will." Charlie put his drink down and squared his shoulders before skirting the room to the entrance doors. Managing to exit the room without being stopped, Charlie strode purposefully out the main entrance and towards the lake. He scanned ahead for signs of the other man, but the deepening shadows prevented him from seeing clearly.

"Looking for someone, Mr Weasley?" his prey was leaning against the willow.

"Why do you ask?"

"Your stride is too firm for someone out wandering."

"You were watching me?"

"You made enough noise to disturb even the squid." Saxen waved his hand towards the lake where the squid was waving its tentacles.

"Sorry. I was looking for you."

"Oh? Why?"

"Did you get my letter?" Charlie said abruptly.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you answer?"

"I didn't feel the need to go over it again." Saxen kept his face in the shadows so Charlie was unable to see his expression.

"That's a coward's view."

Saxen refused to be drawn into an argument, "You're entitled to your opinion."

"Why haven't you told your bondmate?"

"How do you know about that?"

"First Sage, then Remus told me."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I asked my question first." Charlie moved closer to the dark shadow. Saxen tensed, feeling the pull of attraction to the younger man.

"I'm not obliged to answer you." he said and pushed away from the tree, moving past Charlie. Charlie caught his arm to stop him going further and felt a warm tingle in his hand.

"Please." his voice was low and pleading. Saxen turned his head and allowed himself to look at Charlie properly.

"I don't want the bond to force him." he said softly. Charlie recoiled as his words sank in.

"It's a man?"

"Yes."

"So you're gay now?"

"No."

"But you just said.."

"I said it was a man. That doesn't mean I like all men."

"Oh." Charlie's thoughts were racing, wondering whom it was and whether he knew him. "How do you feel about it?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"What about the other man?" Charlie frowned, "Does.."

"He has no idea." Saxen extracted his arm from Charlie's grip, and Charlie felt cold all of a sudden. He shivered in the warm night air. "I'm sorry."

Saxen shrugged, "It's not your concern." the pull was almost becoming painful and he was desperate to get away. His seeming indifference caused Charlie's temper to flare and without thinking he stepped closer to Saxen and pushed him back against the tree.

"But I want it to be!" and angling his head up a fraction, pressed his lips against Saxen's, gripping his biceps to hold him still. A warmth spread through him at the feel of the hard body against his, burning brighter and hotter as each second passed that Saxen allowed him to do this. Risking Saxen pushing him away, he moved one hand from his arm and cupped the back of Saxen's head; parting his lips to coax his partner's mouth open with his tongue.

Saxen was unused to being the passive partner, but was unable to protest as Charlie pressed him against the willow tree. He allowed his body to sag a little and gave in to the warmth of the other man. Sensing his compliance, Charlie pressed closer, sliding his other arm around Saxen's waist and tangling his fingers in Saxen's glossy black hair, pulling him closer. Heat spread from his fingers, down his arms and coiled deep inside him, making him ache. He pressed closer, planting his feet firmly on either side of Saxen's, not giving him a chance to move away, although from the way Saxen was pressing back against him, that wasn't likely to happen anytime soon.

Charlie pulled away a fraction and trailed his lips across Saxen's cheek to come to rest on the pulse at the base of his throat. Nipping it lightly, he felt Saxen's faint moan, and pressed closer.

"Does he make you feel like I do?" his voice was raw with passion.

"Yes." Saxen brought his hand up to cup Charlie's jaw. Charlie stiffened and pulled away, looking into the black eyes that were centimetres from his.

"Oh."

"He doesn't seem to be particularly intelligent, though." Saxen's thumb passed over Charlie's bottom lip, "But he may get the message eventually.."

"It's..me?" Understanding was slowly dawning in Charlie's blue eyes.

"I." Saxen smiled slightly, correcting him.

"Never was one for grammar." Charlie grinned and kissed him again, fully allowing the bond to complete as the tendrils of heat enveloped them.

TBC


	16. Families

Disclaimer: See previous chapters, I'm fed up with them not being mine.

A/N: Thanks to Sunglow for beta reading and encouraging me. This is the second to last chapter - I know I've said it before, but this time I mean it! I don't think I could do justice to the story in the 13 chapters I thought it would take. But you're not complaining, are you? Just to warn everyone, the following chapter contains scenes of implied male/male interaction (I'm not going into graphic details though); so if you don't like it, please don't read it, just skip over that part. This is just a short chapter before the Epilogue.

Sev and the Family Snape

Chapter 16 - Families

When Charlie could think clearly again, he lifted his head and stared down at his lover where they were now lying under the willow tree.

"I resent that remark." he frowned.

"What remark?"

"You casting aspersions on my intelligence."

"Well you were a bit slow on the uptake."

"So everyone's supposed to know about bonds, are they?"

"Weren't they covered in History of Magic when you were here?"

"I don't know, we all slept through Binn's classes." Charlie grinned, "Didn't you?"

"No. I used to do my other homework." Saxen reached up and brushed a lock of red hair out of Charlie's eyes. "You do realise that my younger brother taught you."

"What's that got to do with us?"  
"I'm a lot older than you."

"There can't be more than thirteen, fourteen years between us. That's nothing, seeing as there's twenty between Hermione and Severus." Charlie caught his hand and twined their fingers together.

"So I'm not robbing the cradle."

"Hardly! I'm not a virgin, either."

"So I should hope at your age." Saxen's white teeth flashed in a smile, and used his free hand to tug Charlie down to him, "Talking of sex..."

"Who wants to talk?" Charlie startled him by pulling away and springing to his feet, pulling Saxen up with him. "I'm not doing it out here where I can get bitten on the arse."

Saxen raised an eyebrow at him, "Who said you were going to be the one on top?"

"I'm still not doing it out here." Charlie picked a stray leaf out of Saxen's hair, "We can take it in turns if you want; we are equal in this, aren't we?"

"Yes, but I think your idea of finding an indoor location is an excellent one."

"Do you realise how much you sound like Severus?"

"You didn't fancy him when you were at school, did you?"

"No! It's just the way you talk, that's all." Charlie turned and started to walk back to the castle, tugging on Saxen's hand. Saxen's long legs caught up with him and guided them towards a side entrance where his rooms were nearby.

"Don't you have to say goodbye to your sister?" he looked over his shoulder at Charlie.

"They won't notice I'm missing. What's one less redhead in the room?"

"Do you really think so little of yourself?"

"Of course not. I don't need constant reassurance to know how my family feel about me. I left home a long time ago." Charlie squeezed his hand as Saxen unlocked his door and gestured him inside. He looked around appreciatively at the comfortable rooms, trying discreetly to find the bedroom door.

"Through here," Saxen smiled and led the way to a door to the right, shedding his robe as he went. Charlie followed suit and debated whether to kick off his boots now or later. That thought went completely out of his head when Saxen pushed him against the wall and attacked his neck, finding the one spot guaranteed to turn his knees to jelly. He fumbled with the buttons of Saxen's shirt, pulling it out of his trousers to get to the smooth skin of his back, and felt the other man shudder as his slightly callused fingers traced his long spine.

"Bed. Now." he groaned, and pushed away from the wall, walking Saxen backwards towards the huge bed. As he felt the bed against the back of his knees, Saxen fell back and then leaned up on his elbows to watch Charlie swiftly shedding his shirt and toeing off his boots. Saxen kicked his own shoes off and scooted higher on the bed, making room for the other man. Charlie swiftly followed him, the bed bouncing slightly as he landed.

"Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you really are?" Charlie ran a hand over Saxen's shoulder and down his arm to thread his fingers through the other man's.

"No." Saxen had never been looked at before with such adoration; Charlie's eyes were almost glowing. He lifted his free hand and touched Charlie's shoulder, feeling the muscles bunch under his fingers as he arched into his touch. "So are you."

"We make a good pair, then, don't we?"

"Our own mutual admiration society." Saxen reached up and brushed a kiss across Charlie's jaw.

"I like the sound of that." Charlie almost purred as Saxen slid his hand around his back and kneaded the muscles there, drawing him down to him for a kiss. All of Charlie's experience hadn't prepared him for the sheer pleasure he felt with just kissing the man underneath him. His fingers tingled wherever he touched and he decided to experiment to see if full body contact would have the same effect.

Pulling away, he fumbled with the zip of his trousers, careful not to catch his arousal in the metal teeth. Saxen smiled, having had a similar idea and soon two pairs of trousers were thrown across the room along with their underwear. Charlie stretched out once again beside Saxen and turned to face him, Saxen mirroring his actions. He reached out a hand and slowly stroked from shoulder to hip and back again, then used his knee to slide his leg in between Saxen's, pulling him closer so they lay flush against each other. Saxen sighed contentedly as warmth spread along his whole length. There was nothing hurried about their actions; each content to take their union slowly until Saxen's hand brushed against Charlie's erection and he thrust into Saxen's hand with a moan.

Saxen could feel the pull of the bond demanding the ultimate completion and wondered if Charlie felt the same. He allowed himself to be tipped onto his back and sighed as Charlie bent to kiss him again. He had always been the aggressor in any relationship, so this was new for him. He was also surprised that it didn't bother him in the least to let the younger man take the lead. He stroked Charlie's back with one hand, tracing the vertebrae down to his firm backside while lightly squeezing his hard length with the other. Charlie groaned again and rolled on top of him, leaning back to gaze into his eyes.

"Are you okay with this?"

"With you being on top?"

"Yes."

"Are we going to have this conversation every time?"

"Do you want us to?"

"Not really."

"Well?"

"Shall we wrestle for it?"

"If you want to." Charlie grinned, teasing his lover, "But as I've already got you pinned, I'd say I win." and he bent to kiss him again. He rocked against Saxen, encouraging him to continue his stroking, and Saxen complied. He really didn't care who went on top, just as long as Charlie didn't stop what he was doing with his tongue...

~~@~~

"I noticed Saxen didn't come back to the party." Hermione had her head pillowed on Severus's chest much later that night. They were waiting for the twins to wake for their final feed of the night; they'd found that the periods between nightly feeds were getting longer.

"Neither did Charlie Weasley." 

"Do you think.."

"Probably. Just don't expect to see them for a few days."

"Hmm. From what I read about it, it can take up to a week for the bond to complete."

"They're going to be sore at the end of it then."

"Saxen's fairly fit; he should be able to keep up with Charlie," she smiled, "If he's anything like you."

"Pardon?"

"Well, you manage to keep up with me, and there's a bigger age gap between us than them."

"True." he preened a little.

"Although they do say a woman comes into her own in her thirties..." she peeked up at him, "And you'll be in your fifties by then.."

"But I'm not a muggle, so that argument won't stand up."

"Unlike other things.." she disappeared under the covers suddenly. Severus moaned as her mouth was used to reduce his normally razor sharp brain to the equivalent of a blunt knife, and he prayed that the twins wouldn't wake up too soon...

~~@~~

"Do you want to come back to Romania with me?" Charlie toyed with a lock of Saxen's long hair, twisting it around his finger.

"What would I do there?"

"I don't know," Charlie shrugged, "Stay with me?"

"And be a good little housewife? I don't think so." Saxen narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't mean permanently! I know you have to be back here in September." Charlie rolled his eyes at his lover's misunderstanding.

"Oh."

"I thought you might like to see what I do for a living."

"What, endanger yourself with man-eating creatures?"

"They don't eat men," Charlie grinned, "Well, not very often."__

"Good, I'd prefer you to stay intact." 

"So you only want me for my body?" Charlie pinned him suddenly with reflexes honed from years of dodging dragons, "I'll have you know I was Head Boy."

"Now that I _can_ believe." Saxen teased and Charlie groaned, having heard that one before. He paused in his exploration of Saxen's neck and looked up.

"What will happen in September, Sax? You'll be here and I'll be in Romania."

"That's what owls and portkeys are for, and don't call me Sax."

"So it'll be letters and the odd weekend for us." Charlie was disappointed.

"Do you have a better solution?" Saxen sat up and punched the pillow into shape behind him. "We both have jobs we enjoy; I can't help it if they happen to be in different countries." He pulled Charlie up next to him.

"Not much call for a dragon keeper in Britain."

"Or tutors in a Romanian dragon colony."

"That's a depressing thought."

"We'll work it out, Charlie. We have..how long before you have to go back?"

"Two weeks. I _had_ planned on going home for a while.."

"You can still do that if you want."

"Will you come with me?"

"If you're sure I'll be welcome." Saxen remembered Hermione telling him that Molly had tried to set Charlie up with Kailani.

"Of course you will." Charlie was sure he'd told his mother about his preference for men.

"All right. When?"

"Not this week, at least." Charlie's hand started wandering.

"Oh? You have other plans?" Saxen slid down in the bed.

"Mm hmm, and it involves you, me, and this bed."

"I think I like your plan."

"I'm so glad you approve, Mr Snape, now can we stop talking for a while?"

~~@~~

They finally emerged from Saxen's rooms four days later, looking thoroughly sated. They ignored the smirks from Hermione and Severus and the sly comments from Sirius and Remus, content to be able to display their relationship openly.

Sage cornered his twin while Charlie was visiting with Hagrid later that afternoon.

"So, are you coming home with Kailani and I?"

"We'd planned on visiting Charlie's parents first."

"Braving Molly, are you?"

"Braving Father, are you?" Saxen countered.

"Touché." Sage bowed slightly.

"I think he may be slightly more welcoming to Kailani than Charlie, though."

"You mean because she's a woman?"

"Yes."

"That's a load of dragon shite, and you know it."

"Do I?"

"Of course. The Snape line is assured with Severus's children, as well as any Kailani and I have. Just because you're the eldest doesn't mean you have to bear full responsibility anymore." Sage shrugged.

"So you'll tell him, will you?"

"Uh uh," Sage shook his head, "I'll do a lot for you, brother, but I'm not doing that."

"Won't do what?" Kailani slid her arm around Sage's waist.

"Tell Father about Saxen and Charlie."

"Ashamed of me, love?" Charlie appeared at Saxen's side.

"Of course not. I was just suggesting that Sage prepare my father for our visit."

"Send him an owl. That's what I'm doing with Mum." Charlie shrugged.

"Forewarned is forearmed?"

"Exactly."

"Providing she's not expecting you to bring that other man." Saxen frowned.

"Lucas? He was just a friend."

"One you brought to your sisters' wedding."

Kailani nudged Sage and jerked her head towards the door; she didn't want to get caught in an argument between these two. They moved away, unnoticed by the other couple.

"How long do you think it'll take Charlie to calm him down?" Kailani peered back over her shoulder. Sage looked as well.

"About two seconds. One…two..there you go." He turned away after seeing Charlie stop Saxen mid-sentence with a kiss.

"You're good." Kailani said admiringly.

"Want me to show you how good?"

Kailani thought about it for a nanosecond, "Race you to your rooms."

~~@~~

Severus sat on the sofa in their rooms, reading the latest _Ars Alchemica_ periodical. It was the first time since the wedding that they'd had any quiet time together as a family. There had been visitor after visitor, eager to see how the babies had grown and the fuss had disrupted his normally peaceful dungeons.

"Happy now everyone's gone?" Hermione stood by the doorway with Sebastian propped up on her shoulder.

"Much, thank you." He looked up and smiled at her.

"You do realise that your life won't be peaceful ever again with these two, don't you?" she ventured further into the room.

"Didn't you say you wanted more than two?" he stood gracefully and took his son off of her. Sebastian gazed up at his father with sleepy, dark eyes.

"Maybe in a year or two we can try for that little girl." She tickled Sebastian under his chin and smiled delightedly when he gave a toothless smile.

"What if it's another boy?"

"We keep trying." She shrugged.

"And if it's twins again?"

"People will wonder if you've got any Weasley genes in your ancestry." She teased and he gave her one of his best glares. She ignored it.

"You really know how to ruin a man's day, don't you?" he grumbled, "Salvador still asleep?"

"For the time being. He's due to wake up any time.." she paused as she heard the wail of her other baby, "now." She reached up and kissed Severus's cheek, "I'll just go and sort him out and come back with him." She disappeared into the other room and reappeared five minutes later to settle herself on the chair to feed him. There was silence except for the quiet snuffling as Salvador fed and the rustle of clothing when she swapped sides in between.

Hermione watched as Severus held Sebastian balanced on his arms with his large hands cradling his son's head so Sebastian faced him. They stared solemnly at each other until Sebastian obviously saw something that amused him and smiled again. Severus looked up at Hermione.

"How am I going to instil a sense of respect into these two when they start school?"

"You've known Draco since he was a baby, how did you manage with him?"

"I don't know. I think I scared the shit out of him one day when he was six."

"While I don't recommend that with our babies, Severus, if you treat them fairly and _don't_ spoil them, they should turn out all right." She placed Salvador on her shoulder to burp him. "Although a good scare now and again shouldn't hurt when they're a lot older." She looked at him from under her lashes, "You can do your Silent Sneak on them."

"Pardon?"

"The one you used to catch us all out."

"What did you call it?"

"The Silent Sneak. We never could figure out how you did it."

"So there _is_ something that you don't know." He smirked at her, and laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him, "That was mature of you, Hermione. Care to put that tongue of yours to better use?"

"Shame on you, Severus Snape! In front of innocent ears, too!" she sent him a sultry smile though, "Later."

Severus laughed again, and sat back with Sebastian cradled securely in his arms. He thought back to two years ago; he'd been a lonely, embittered man, post-Voldemort. He would never have imagined that two years hence he would reconcile with his parents and brothers and that he'd end up with a beautiful wife and children. He felt he could now call more people friends, rather than acquaintances, and the emptiness he'd felt for so many years was no longer there, deep inside him.

Hermione had questioned the permanence of it all earlier in her pregnancy, and he'd reassured her, not really analysing it himself, but now he thought about it in more depth. Life was a gamble, and you took whatever it threw at you. Your choices defined who you were, and the mistakes of his youth had moulded him into the man he was now. Hopefully, that insight would enable him to guide their children along a straighter path than his, and if they deviated, well, he'd be there to offer support, not condemnation.

He watched Hermione playing with Salvador and smiled. She had surprised him by being a natural mother; her drive for knowledge had blinded them all so they had assumed, incorrectly, that motherhood was not for her. He knew she would work her studies around the children, and that whatever she chose to do in the future she would have his full support.  He wondered if she could be persuaded into a teaching career; obviously not Potions, but possibly Charms or Transfiguration. There was always Arithmancy, but Vector still had a long way to go before retiring.

"What are you thinking about over there?" a soft voice intruded on his thoughts.

"You."

"Oh? Good thoughts, I hope."

"Have I ever had any others about you?"

"Of course." She stood up with a now sleeping Salvador in her arms and made her way over to their room, casting a flirtatious look over her shoulder at him, "What about those one's when I'm a bad girl?"

"They're still good," he stood up to follow her, "_Especially_ when you're bad."

~~@~~

A/N: Just the Epilogue to go now, and then it's all finished.


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Not mine, never were, and never will be, except for Sev's family, Kailani and Chastity.

A/N: This is it; the final chapter in this series. A big round of applause to Sunglow for beta reading, my husband for being so patient, and to everyone listed below:

Zoe; my most prolific reviewer, followed by Ezmerelda, MadAboutHarry, Arime Setta, Claire Bear Blondie, Luna Writer, phreakreader, Aemos, dragonbrat, merryweather, Lana Riddle, BLV, Queen Li, Ponine, Lady Anne, LadyBrannon, Maddie, revel_in_me, Green Sea Turtle, Kylaya, Selania, biblioholic88, ChishionoTenshi, Corazon, crissy, Killer Angel, Matakishi Hirata-san, michelline, Potions Mistress, R.L. D'Aloia, Amethyst, Beccs, Erin, julz, Kou Shun'u, plastic, Rastilin, Red Writing Hood, RoseWithThorns, tangerine_kisses,  Tracy, xXoxAngelEyesxoXx, Akari, Alanfan, Angel, Ash, Athenia McGonagall, Authority, Belle, BohiemanGal, breeze, c-fleurbleue, cosmicangel2001, Cyrano de Bergerac, dama-de-tinieblas, eav, Elliot, excessivelyperky, fairymagic689, February Dreams, Galaxy_Gal, Ginnyrules890, gquiggle, gsnape2003, gsnape2004, Hating Cliffhangers, heather, Hedy Lamarr's Clone, heeheehee, hpz26, Jana, Joyce, Juno, just reading, Katrina, LadyOfRohan, Lisa, Lucent, Master Yoda, Missi-druids, moppsey, MP, Mystryst, Nianla, Nicole, nomes, NonBlondSpazz, obsidiansoliloquies, Pandyas, Pendragon, Pipe, PippatheMouse, Pixael28, Pixo,  prixle, Raclswt, rainbow-sprinkles, rebma, Red, ria Weasley, RoseFyre, Samhain, Sammie Dumbledore, Sammy, SelenityPotter, Sky, SlytherinIncognito, spidersnuckumns, SpitFire06, StarBurst598, violet, and Whiteboy_o1. You've all been wonderful with your reviews and your praise, and I don't think I could have stuck with it so far if not for you.  THANK YOU VERY MUCH! On to the Epilogue!

Sev and the Family Snape 

Chapter 17 – Epilogue

The hall was decorated exactly the same as when she had first seen it, hundreds of candles floating below an enchanted starlit sky. The four rows of House tables were lined up with a gap down the middle, waiting for the new first year students to arrive.

The teachers were already seated at the head table, the small stool with the scuffed, moth-eaten and dusty hat atop it, in front of the headmaster. Hermione sat next to her husband, Severus Snape, Potions Master, and gripped his hand tightly in hers. There was no expression on his face betraying the nervousness he was feeling.

The main doors were flung open and in strode Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, followed by a group of eleven year olds. Some were staring about them in awe; others were smiling and waving discreetly to older brothers and sisters. A few were smiling at the teacher's table and Hermione allowed a small smile to appear at the sight of those few. She spotted the two dark, one blonde and one redhead standing together in the middle of the group and smiled proudly, squeezing Severus's hand to gain his attention. His dark eyes swept the group and softened imperceptibly as a pair of identical eyes looked back at him. His baby, standing there waiting to be Sorted.

Minerva cleared her throat and the room fell silent. The Sorting Hat on the stool shifted and rustled and then began to sing its song. Severus tuned it out, scanning over the four House tables to spot any trouble that was likely to be caused. His eyes rested on the Gryffindor table and saw the tall, dark haired figure of his eldest son. Sebastian was trying to ignore the flirtatious glances of Potter's eldest girls, fifth year redheads called Lily and Rose. Harry's other two daughters were now third years. Twin dark heads close together, Margarite and Daisy were well known for sneaking out after hours together with Ron's son Matthew and his own boys, Sloan and Suvan. Ah, there they were, sitting with Matthew, their chestnut hair a perfect foil for Matt's red. 

He looked over the Slytherin table and saw his other eldest, Salvador. Hermione had been so upset when the Sorting Hat had separated her firstborns, that she'd consigned him to the sofa as if it had been his fault. He smiled inwardly when he remembered how he'd shattered their bedroom door in retaliation and the passionate encounter that had followed. He'd learnt over the years that Hermione had a temper that wasn't easily provoked, but when she lost it everyone learned to duck. Sebastian had showed signs of inheriting it when he was four and hadn't got that toy broomstick he'd set his heart on, and the tantrum he'd thrown in Hogsmeade was still something he remembered with a shudder. It was Salvador that had got it for his twin, which is probably why he'd been sorted into Slytherin.

Searching up the table, he found his other twin sons, Shae and Sereno, sitting with Draco's son Devon. They were fifth years now, and would be sitting their O.W.L.S. in the summer. Devon was trying to attract the attention of his best friend Ben, over on the Gryffindor table. Ben was Ron's eldest, and looked nothing like a Weasley with his dusty blonde hair and grey eyes. They were another group he had to keep his eye on and he was surprised he didn't have more grey hair than he did.

Severus was brought back to the present by a squeeze of his wife's hand. The Sorting Hat had finished its song and the first years were being called up one by one to sit on the stool. They had to wait a while before the four they were waiting for were called.

"Malfoy, Pandora!" Minerva called, and the petite blonde girl sauntered up to the dais. He felt Hermione quivering with laughter as they were reminded so much of Draco's characteristic walk. You could certainly tell whose daughter Pandora was! The hat hadn't been on her head many seconds before Severus had another addition to the house of Slytherin.

"Potter, James!"

The dark haired boy ran lightly up the stairs. He was taller than Harry had been at that age, mostly due to the amount of food he packed away at every opportunity. The hat seemed to be having quite a conversation with him, and there was a tense silence at the teacher's table while the hat was debating where to put him.

"Slytherin!" it finally called, and you could have heard a pin drop. Pandora jumped up from the Slytherin table and started clapping and whistling inelegantly.

"Pay up, Potter." Severus leant forward to where Harry was sitting, stunned. Harry looked at the smirk on Severus's face, wondering where the hell he'd gone wrong with his son. Slytherin! A Potter in Slytherin!

"Snape, Sidra!" the tall, willowy only daughter of Severus and Hermione gracefully ascended the steps and sat neatly on the stool.

"Hello, Sidra."

"Hello, Hat. How are you?" she thought.

"Very well, thank you. I've missed our little chats."

"So have I." Unbeknown to her parents, over the years when she'd visited Grandpa Albus, she'd one day put the Sorting Hat on her head and discovered a new friend.

"How have you been?"

"Well, thank you. Mum and Dad took me to Diagon Alley to get my wand and stuff."

"Did you say hello to Ollivander for me?"

"Yes. He says that new supplier of unicorn hair is much more reputable."

"Good to hear. How's that..Er, I think they're waiting for us." The hat paused.

"Oh. Perhaps I can come up and see you at the weekend?"

"Oh, you'll be much too busy to come and visit with a dusty old hat like me. Give my regards to your father, will you?"

"Is that where I'm going? I didn't think I was Slytherin material."

"No?"

"No. I sometimes think Dad is a bit too protective of me."

"I can understand that, you are his only daughter."

"So where should I go then?"

"How about..Ravenclaw!" the hat called.

Severus tried not to show his disappointment too much as Sidra made her way down to Flitwick's house table. Hermione wasn't at all surprised by the hat's choice; her daughter had inherited both her and Severus's insatiable appetite for knowledge.

"Weasley, Samantha!" Minerva called and Ron's youngest skipped up the steps. Two seconds later she was on her way back down to the Gryffindor table.

Albus Dumbledore stood slowly and tapped his fork against his glass to attract everyone's attention. The noise died down and he cleared his throat.

"Just a few announcements before the feast begins. As usual, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students, and there are no exceptions, Miss Snape." he looked over his glasses to a blushing sixth year girl on the Gryffindor table. Sebastian elbowed his cousin Kaida and tutted at her. Just because she had two dragon keepers as parents didn't give her the right to persuade Hagrid to take her with him into the forest.

"As you will see, we have one or two new teachers. Professor Potter returns as a permanent addition in Defence Against the Dark Arts, as Professors Black and Lupin have decided to continue their research." There was a soft snort of laughter from Harry at Dumbledore's choice of words. Sirius and Remus were growing old disgracefully, and were off 'researching' on a beach somewhere in the Caribbean, enjoying a well-earned retirement.

"After the unfortunate exorcism of Professor Binns towards the end of last term, Professor Weasley-Snape will be taking over History of Magic," there was a round of applause as Saxen acknowledged the Headmaster. Charlie sat next to him and nudged him with his knee.

"I'd like to see them try to sleep through _your_ lessons."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence." Saxen murmured back to his husband, who looked, to him at least, as handsome as ever. They'd had an awkward time telling their families, and Molly had been disappointed that she wouldn't be getting any grandchildren from Charlie. Simeon had taken it better than expected, although that was probably because he was so pleased Sage was marrying Kailani.

It had been two years filled with letters and hurried weekends until Charlie had finally had enough and decided he didn't want to be separated from his lover anymore. Hagrid had been the one to suggest that he really wasn't teaching material, and preferred to carry on as groundkeeper, looking after the forest, so Charlie had taken over as Care of Magical Creatures two years after their bonding, and had taken up permanent residence in Saxen's rooms. Dumbledore was speaking again.

"One last item; Mrs Snape will taking over the second and third year Transfiguration classes," there were some appreciative whistles from a few seventh years which earned glares from her husband and four eldest sons. "As Professor McGonagall will be retiring at the end of this year as well as myself." There were gasps from all four tables at this piece of news.

"Professor Sprout has been appointed the new Headmistress, and the reins of Deputy will be taken over by Professor Vector." They both stood up to acknowledge the support shown by their Houses.

"And with that, let the feast begin." He clapped his hands and the tables were filled to overflowing.

"Did you know he was going to announce that?" Hermione asked her husband.

"I had an idea. He and Minerva have been very interested in the exotic locations that Sirius and Remus have been visiting. It's past time they both retired and had some fun." He shrugged, secretly pleased that his mentor was thinking of himself for once.

"That leaves the position of Head of Gryffindor House vacant."

"It will be offered to Potter."

"Do you think he'll accept?"

"Of course he will. It will enable him to keep an eye on those girls of his." Severus knew Harry was almost as protective of his daughters as he was of Sidra. It drove them mad, as they had frequently told 'Aunt Hermione'.

"Are you very upset that Sidra wasn't Sorted into Slytherin?"

"Not too much." He looked down to where she was talking to another first year.

"Severus, how did you know James was going in Slytherin?" Charlie leant forward and called down the table. Harry winced.

"That's for me to know, and Harry to find out." Severus smiled maliciously; he still liked to wind Harry up occasionally. "It's a shame Gryffindor won't be winning the Quidditch cup this year." He said conversationally. That comment caused a flurry of protests.

"What makes you so sure, Severus Snape?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What made you so sure your son was going into Gryffindor? You've just trained the Slytherin teams' new Seeker." There was a gasp of outrage from Harry.

"You did something to him, didn't you?"

"He's my Godson, Harry, of course I didn't do anything to him." Severus looked offended. "I'm not going to turn him away though when he comes to me for advice."

"And what sort of advice would you be giving him that he couldn't get from me?" Harry demanded.

"That's confidential, Harry, you know that." Severus was enjoying this. He'd always had a special relationship with the head of Gryffindor house, and this was just to make sure the friendly rivalry continued. He may even dig out that old photograph of Harry in his boxers to pin on the Slytherin notice board. Shame it also had Draco in it as well…

Albus patted Harry's hand consolingly as Severus turned back to his dinner.

"Why did James come to you, anyway?" Hermione murmured.

"With four elder sisters to avoid, he needed a way to ward his things without Harry suspecting."

"What things?" she asked suspiciously.

"Certain items from two uncles that apparently had already been confiscated once."

"And you let him keep them?"

"Both Harry and Ginny spoil our sons when they visit them. I am just returning the favour."

"Don't use the children to continue this pettiness between you and Harry, Severus." She warned.

"I'm not. James comes under my jurisdiction during term-time, just as Sloan and Suvan will come under his when the time comes for him to take over from Minerva. James was Sorted into Slytherin for a reason, Hermione, just as they were put into Gryffindor."

"That's very philosophical of you."

"I know."

"You're very smug today, Severus." Hermione looked at him appraisingly.

"You realise that tonight will be the first time in months that we'll have no children around?" he slanted a look at her and saw the gleam than entered her lovely eyes.

"But you'll be on duty tonight."

"I'll be back by ten, eleven at the latest."

"Hmm, I don't know. I have lesson plans to sort out…"

"You've had those done since July. Anyone would think you don't want to spend time alone with your husband." His voice lowered seductively. Hooch cleared her throat. After eighteen years they could_ still_ make the temperature rise around the table. No wonder they had seven children…

Shae nudged Sereno to attract his attention. Identical cinnamon eyes looked up from his mashed potatoes. What?

"They're at it again." Shae nodded towards their flirting parents.

"Urgh. You'd think they'd keep that private, wouldn't you? It's enough to put you off your food." Sereno's remark earned him a smack around the head from his elder brother Salvador.

"Just you wait, you'll soon eat your words." Salvador ran a careless hand through his short hair, winking slightly at a pretty sixth year further down the table.

Before long, the feast was over and the Heads of Houses stood at the tops of their tables. Ushering the first years ahead of them, the seventh years followed their heads to the house dormitories. Pandora and James knew exactly where they were heading; the dungeons had been their playgrounds when they were growing up. This was different though, now. They were actually going to sleep in the dormitories, and Uncle Severus was now their Head of House.

Harry prevented Hermione from following after Severus with a touch on her shoulder.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course, shall we go to the staff room?" she placed her hand in the crook of his arm and they walked slowly up to the staff room not far from Dumbledore's office. Harry waved her through the door and summoned some tea.

"What did you want to talk about?" she settled herself into a chair and helped herself to a cup.

"James."

"You know you can't go against the Sorting Hat, Harry."

"But Slytherin!"

"And what is wrong with that house, may I ask?" Hermione looked at him over her cup, "Your godsons are there." 

"Yes, but I expected Salvador, Shae and Sereno to go there. They're sneaky little devils."

"And James isn't?"

"No!"

"What about the time he and Pandora charmed that quaffle to avoid Ron?"

"That was an accident, you know, uncontrolled."

"Using your wand?"

"I still say he shouldn't be in Slytherin."

"Why not? Didn't the hat want to put you in there?"

"That's different."

"Bollocks. James isn't going to turn Dark, and you know it. Severus will treat him just the same as he does all his Slytherins."

"Merlin help us." Harry rolled his eyes and grinned, reconciling himself to having a Slytherin in the family.  He looked at Hermione curled up in a chair by the empty fireplace, thinking that she was looking good for nearly thirty-eight. She had kept her figure over the years and he wasn't surprised when some of the bolder seventh years gave her more than a passing glance. Severus was one very lucky man.

"So, Harry, what are you going to do about the Quidditch cup?" Hermione asked. He groaned. "Don't remind me. I've been teaching James everything I know. We're going to get slaughtered, and Ron will kill me." He shook his head at having to tell their best friend.

"I'd expect a Howler then, at the very least." She grinned at the thought of Ron's reaction.

"Did you know he's asked Albus permission to attend the house matches this year? Wants to scout out possible players for the professional league." After a nasty bludger accident, Ron's professional career had been cut short, but his gift for strategy had soon made him a prime candidate as a coach. It was he that had led the Chudley Cannons to their first league championship in over thirty years.

"Really? Sebastian will be interested to hear that."

"Chaser, isn't he?"

"Hmm. Takes after his father.." Hermione went off into a daydream about Severus in his Quidditch uniform…

"I don't really need to know that, Hermione." Harry snapped her back to the present and she blushed slightly.

"You've still got some great players in the Gryffindor team." She said.

"Yes. Ben's almost as good as Oliver was, but what do you expect of Ron's son? And Lily makes a good partner for Sebastian."

"If she can keep her eyes on the Quaffle and not on my son's backside."

"I know." Harry mock-shuddered. "I noticed that over the summer. They're growing up, aren't they?"

"I know. I can't believe it's been over eighteen years since we graduated." Hermione sighed.

"Yes, and seventeen kids between the four of us."

"I think Chastity might be getting broody."

"Does Draco know?"

"Not yet."

"You haven't got any plans for more, have you?" It was Hermione's second pregnancy that had kick-started the other wives' hormones.

"No. Once Severus had his little girl, we decided not to have any more."

"Ginny shed a few tears this morning when she saw James off this morning. She's going to find it hard now they've all gone."

"There'll be the matches she can come to." Hermione consoled.

"And I'm sure Molly can find her things to do." Harry grinned, and Hermione smiled sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry, 'Mione. I didn't realise.." Harry was dismayed.

"That's all right, Harry. I still miss them both." She accepted his hug. Even with access to Severus's healing potions, time had overtaken her father ten years after her marriage. She was pleased that he'd lived to see his granddaughter before passing away peacefully in his sleep. Helen had never really recovered, and five years later had suffered a fatal heart attack. It was at this time that Hermione had raged against their world to Severus, at the injustice of the way magical folk's life expectancy was over double that of Muggles.  Severus had held her as she sobbed out her grief, calling on Minerva to keep an eye on the children while she calmed down.  Afterwards they had faced the children together, and Sebastian and Salvador had shown remarkable maturity at the loss of their beloved Nana Helen. They had spent two weeks of every summer with their Muggle grandparents, followed by two weeks with Camille and Simeon.  As Severus and Hermione had added to their family, the grandparents had become even more important, as both Severus and Hermione were determined that their children not fall prey to the prejudice of previous generations against Muggles.

All the children had adored Nana Helen, and Hermione consoled herself with the fact that she had albums full of wizard photographs should she feel the need to be close to her parents again. 

Harry hugged her again and released her to sit back in his chair. He ran a callused hand through his cropped hair and looked anxiously at his friend. Gathering her thoughts together, she smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'm okay, Harry, really. They made the most of the time they had."

"They were great with the kids, weren't they?"

"Yes. So are Camille and Simeon." Hermione smiled as she thought back over the summer when the whole family had descended on them. Kailani and Sage had come over for a fortnight with Kaida from Romania so the castle had been full of children.

"Who do you think Albus has lined up for the Herbology position next year?"

"I imagine that will be up to the new Headmistress, but I think a certain ex-student has been approached already. He's in the South American Rainforest at the moment."

"Not Neville?" Harry's eyes widened, "How did Severus take that news?"

"Actually, his eye only twitched slightly," She grinned, "and then he sent over a list of ingredients for him to bring back."

"So we're all coming home to roost."

"You make us sound like a load of owls."

"Well, all we need now is for Ron and Draco to turn up as teachers and it'll be like old times."

"No, Draco is making too much money with his clubs to ever want to give that up."

"As if he hasn't got enough already."

"Hey, he gives a lot away to charity." Hermione defended him.

"I'm only joking, 'Mione. I know first hand how much he gives, remember?" Harry had set up a fund to help the war orphans not long after Lily and Rose were born, and Draco had been the first to step forward with a substantial donation.

"I know. Come on, I have a husband to seduce." Hermione grinned wickedly and stood up.

"From your behaviour at the feast, I don't think it will take too much effort on your part." Harry had gotten used to Hermione's shock tactics.

"I know, great, isn't it?"

"Have you been speaking to Ginny lately?"

"Have you got any complaints?" she winked. Harry grinned.

"None whatsoever."

~~@~~

Harry escorted Hermione back down to the dungeons and then made his way out of the main doors and down to the gates where he Apparated to Godric's Hollow. He thought it better to tell Ginny face to face about James than let her hear about it by owl post. He found Ginny in the middle of the living room, covering the furniture with dustsheets.

"Getting ready to move to Hogsmeade?"

"Harry!" she flung herself at him, "I wasn't expecting you."

"I can see that. Have you packed up our bedroom yet?" 

"Not yet. Did you come back here just to ask me that?" she pushed him back onto the sheeted sofa and straddled his lap.

"No," he was pleased to see she was wearing his favourite blue satin wrap. The material slipped under his palms as he ran them over her thighs. She leant forward and kissed him softly.

"How's James?"

"That's what I'm here for." His eyes slid away from hers, and her small fingers dug into the short hair above his ears.

"Oh?" her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yes. Um..he wasn't Sorted into Gryffindor."

"I gather from your attitude that he went into Slytherin." Ginny was remarkably calm about it.

"You don't mind?"

"We all have a little Slytherin in us, Harry, we wouldn't be human otherwise. Severus will look after him, or he'll have me to deal with." She shifted on his lap to find a more comfortable position and his hand tightened on her thighs.

"You did mention you haven't packed the bedroom?" he bit her earlobe gently.

"Why the bedroom, Harry? With the children at school, we're not restricted anymore."

"No need for a silencing charm?"

"Or a locking one, either." She whispered and squealed as he tipped her over onto the sofa, laughing as he almost ripped his robe off.

~~@~~

Hermione debated whether to wait in their bedroom for Severus to return from settling the new students in and completing his rounds, or in their sitting room. She felt the sense of anticipation that invariably happened when she thought about her husband this way. Hurrying into the bathroom, she adjusted the shower to the preferred temperature and waited for the steam to fill the large cubicle. Shedding her robe, she stepped inside, leaving her hair gathered in a twist at the nape of her neck. If she was quick she may even catch him coming back through his classroom; which meant she could persuade him to act out one of her favourite fantasies.

Smiling to herself, she slid into her wrap and spelled her hair into a slightly more sophisticated version of her schoolgirl ponytail. She rummaged through her wardrobe and spied the clothes she needed.  She was never more pleased that chasing after seven children had enabled her to keep her figure as she slid the skirt over her hips with not even an enlarging charm needed for it to fit. Her old white blouse stretched a little over her fuller breasts and she popped open one of the buttons to show a lot more cleavage than she'd had when she was eighteen. She hadn't heard Severus complaining though, she thought to herself.

She slid on her leather boots and surveyed her image in the mirror.

"Hot date tonight, Dearie?" the mirror asked, "I hope it's with that husband of yours."

"Think he'll like it?"

"Doesn't he always?" the mirror had a sly tone to its voice, and Hermione laughed, grabbing up her school robe. If she timed it just right she could be sitting at her old desk at the front of the classroom…

Severus shook his head as he made his way back down to the dungeons. Those children never learned, did they? First day back and he'd caught no fewer than three Gryffindors sneaking their way to the kitchens and two Hufflepuffs on their way to the Astronomy tower. Now all he wanted was to get back to his warm and willing Hermione for what promised to be a very pleasant end to the day.

He bypassed the entrance to his rooms, deciding to give the classroom one last check before seeking out his wife. He stopped outside the door and noticed a faint glow from underneath. Someone was in there. He checked the wards, but they were undisturbed, which meant it was either one of his eldest children, Albus or Hermione.  He'd just checked in the Slytherin common room, and everyone was present and correct, including James Potter. He somehow didn't think he'd be getting his father's invisibility cloak any time soon. Albus he'd just passed in the corridor, so it wasn't him. That meant it was Hermione in there. He wondered what mischief she was planning, and vaguely hoped it involved her leather boots; he hadn't seen those since Sidra had been conceived…

Silently pushing the door open, he was disappointed to see one of the seventh year girls sitting there. He wondered how she had got in there without triggering the alarm in his rooms. His mouth compressed in anger, deciding that one house would be in negative points by the morning.  His boot heels clicked as he strode towards the front of the classroom, ignoring the girl until he got behind his desk.

Schooling his face into his impassive mask, he looked up and saw his wife, in her old school robes, sitting at her old desk with an innocent look on her face. So this is what she had planned was it? A trip down memory lane. He smiled inwardly and decided two could play at that game.

"Miss Granger, what brings you here at this time of night? You're out after curfew and if you don't leave right now it will be a detention."

"Professor Snape, I just came to ask you about a theory I have." Hermione was pleased he was going along with it; it wasn't often they got to play like this.

"Really? And it couldn't wait until your next class?"

"No, Sir." She slid out from behind her desk and Severus's pulse rate shot up when he saw what she was wearing; he couldn't remember her skirt ever being that short when she was a student.

"I don't think that's official school uniform, either." He was enjoying this.

"You don't like the boots?" she sashayed over to his desk and stretched out one leg for his inspection so he could see she wasn't wearing hold-ups under her skirt.

"I am a married man, Miss Granger, and your behaviour is not appropriate." He slid one hand under her calf and caressed the soft leather before moving her foot from where she had placed it on his chair.

"Are you going to punish me Professor?" she toyed with one of his buttons on his shirt under his robe. He brought his hand up to cover hers.

"I think it may have to be a month in detention for you." He rubbed the back of her hand, "closely supervised by myself."

"What will your wife have to say about that?"

"She's very tolerant." He saw a flash in her eyes, "and understands the need for extra curricular..discipline."

Hermione shivered, "And what form of discipline would my punishment be, Professor?"

Severus bent forward and whispered in her ear. She moaned.

"That turns you on, Miss Granger?"

"Oh yes, Sir!"

"What else turns you on?" his breath was soft on her ear and she arched her neck as his tongue darted out to trace a very sensitive spot underneath. One arm slid around her waist while the other lifted under her thigh to encourage it to curl around him.  Hermione reached up and whispered something back. Severus grinned wickedly.

"We may have to take this to my rooms."

"What about your wife?"

"Forget the role-play, Hermione, I want you now." Severus kissed her hard.

"I was enjoying it!" she laughed when he allowed her up for air.

"And what would any students say if they came in here and saw me supposedly shagging a student on my desk?"

"Lucky girl?"

"Dirty old man, more like."

"Come on, I want to see those trousers of yours brought out of mothballs and onto that gorgeous backside."

"Why? They'll only be coming straight off." He pulled her towards their rooms.

"Indulge me."

"Think they'll still fit me?"

"If I can get into this skirt, you can get into those trousers."

"I don't remember that skirt being that short."

"It wasn't."

"Bloody good job." They reached their bedroom at last and Severus shed his robe. Hermione tossed her robe on the chair and unbuttoned her shirt a little more.

"Hurry up, Severus."

"Where are they?"

"At the back, beside my dress."

"They're not there."

"Of course they are." She got up and joined him at the wardrobe. They looked at the empty hangers where Severus's leather trousers had once hung..

They heard his roar all the way up to Gryffindor tower.

"SEBASTIAN!!!!"

The End 

Author's Notes:  That's it, the final part of the Moonglow Trilogy. No, there won't be a sequel, following their children. I have enjoyed writing this series, but now I have to get back to normal life (plus my ISP is complaining I'm spending too much time on the internet!). A great big thanks to my husband who has let me get this out of my system and for letting me monopolise the computer. 


End file.
